Stories of Skyrim
by Author - A. Quille
Summary: Skyrim, the land of ice and snow, a land of Civil War, but most of all, a land of adventure. These are the stories of all my characters who have each played a key role in the entirety of Skyrim's Story. Each follow a different destiny, but when will their lives converge? Contains everything from the Dark Brotherhood, Civil War, Dragonborns to even the Daedric Princes.
1. Introduction - Stories of Skyrim

**IMPORTANT : I have posted links to images of my characters on my profile page! Be sure to check them out!**

_On a side note : Review please! They do help out a lot!_

This is the introduction page for the whole series of stories, use the navigation bar to search through the chapters!

All of my chapters are placed in chronological order, a chapter may or may not be connected on what happened at the last, but these stories are happening in the same world. Because these are my stories! My Stories of Skyrim!

* * *

**Characters**

"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."

Welcome to my Stories of Skyrim!

These are my stories of each character I have played, one for each race playable! Each time, I play a different aspect of the game using only 1 character. So the Dragonborn in my play-through is just the Dragonborn, and the Listener is just the Listener! Each one is different, I assure you! Each of my characters have a special place in my heart, be it good or bad, and I just had to somehow combine them all into one grand story that would each compliment the other in the same world!

_Here is a list of my characters whom are in this series of stories and what they are:_

Dragonborn - ( Nord Dovahkin ) [ The same as the one you see in the Skyrim trailers. ]

Arthur Braxseth - ( Breton Assassin ).

Armil Kaleoth - ( Altmer Mage ).

Khazur Gra-Malac - ( Orc Champion ).

Deyanira Dres - ( Dunmer Sorceress ).

Faldan Rivervale - ( Bosmer Farmer ).

Ra'Snatch - ( Khajiit Theif ).

Marcus Avicus - ( Imperial Soldier ).

Joruun Steel-Swing - ( Nord Warrior ).

Vithalt - ( Argonian ex-Slave )

Lanina Shula'zii - ( Redguard Mercenary ex-Pirate )

* * *

**Chapters**

"One good turn, deserves another."

I have a number of different stories within this one, as you may see with the chapter titles.

Here is a list to keep you in the know:

Stories of Skyrim

Mini-compilation of all characters, though not all that once. Often to keep up to date with current events happening within the world due to another part of the story.

_Who will be found in these stories next?  
_

Assassin's Tales  


Arthur Braxseth's journey in the Dark Brotherhood, as he tries to bury a past life with a new one. With a new family, he finds momentary peace of mind. But peace is something not often found within the children of the void.

_Will his new life prove just as dark and tragic as the first?_

Civil War

The proud land of Skyrim is tearing itself apart in a bloody conflict. This is the story of Marcus Avicus, Noble and Thane of the Imperial Legion, as he uses the war to increase his status and gain glory for the empire and to preserve order and a lasting peace. And the story of Joruun Steel-Swing, Harbinger of the Companians, as he fights to free his homeland and its people, praying to the nine that Skyrim will be at peace.

_As the land is soaked in blood, who's banner shall fly over Skyrim?_

Researcher's Journal

The Writings of famed Dwemer researcher, Armil Kaleoth. His studies in the dwemer are like none other any other researcher has to offer. Mostly diving headfirst into Dwemer Ruins, often alone, and coming out with unimaginable findings. His current datebook states his search for the mysterious Aetherium Shards.

_Will he prevail in his research and unravel the ancient secrets of the Deep_ Elves?

Tale of Thieves

The journey of Ra'Snatch, greedy thief and cheeky snatcher. Mischief and laughs are all found near him, much to the headache of the rest of the guild.

_As the dark secrets of the Thieves Guild start to unravel, will 'Snatch face them or just make off with his gold?_

Faldan's Farm

Faldan Rivervale, a farmer and a happy man. His life is quiet, nothing much happens in it. But his farm is on prime land. Events often occur within his farmstead, but Faldan is happy to face them with a smile!

_What will happen on his farm next?_

* * *

_This is a list of upcoming chapter story titles, many of them already in motion, but not quiet released yet! Names also not final:_

Dovahkin's Destiny. ( Dragonborn )

Journey of Snow. ( Lanina and Vithalt )

College of Winterhold. ( Armil and Deyanira )

The Guard of Dawn. ( Arthur and Serana )

Miraak's Might. ( Dragonborns )

Daedra's Call. ( Deyanira )

Story of the Orcs ( Khazur )


	2. Introduction - Armil Kaleoth

( Please don't judge my entire story on just this one, this is simply the first introduction-chapter I put up. Find another introduction of a character if you didn't like this one, each is different, I assure you. )

( Thanks for reading! )

* * *

Armil Kaleoth - Altmer, The Dwemer Researcher.

Armil is my Altmer character whom I played as a mage at the College of Winterhold. Though he was a talented mage, he is amazed and intrigued by the Dwemer and researched their race's culture and inginuity. He has adventured through countless dwemer ruins and has uncovered many relics, artifacts and even secret dwemer magics.

His story begins in the mysterious Isle of Summerset. His family was of a great line of scholars and researchers. His mother was a renowned engineer and his father a very powerful mage. Both were great scholars and Armil received his mother's ingenuity, his father's great wizardry and both parent's logical brilliance. So it was no surprise that from the little Altmer boy grew to be greatly intelligent.

The events of the world outside the Summerset Isle were not much talked about. The people there did not seem to talk about them as much as the troubles of men on a continent on the distant continent seemed unimportant. Even with the Thalmor grabbing power, the people of Summerset only cared for the life of their own. Armil was always studying within his home's library, often reading about the lands beyond Summerset and the other races that he had never seen before.

It was here that Armil first read a book about the ancient and mysterious Dwemer, the Deep Elves. Armil read about their great and advanced cities on the distant continent and their masterful engineering and their wondrous ingenuity. As a son of an engineer, he was blown away. As a son of a powerful mage, he was baffled. And as a scholar, he was amazed and intrigued.

The Isle of Summerset were always the home of the Altmer, and so, there were no Dwemer ruins. For the Altmer, as well as the other races, not much was known about these race of elves, and this intrigued Armil. He wanted to know more about them, to behold their wonders, and to know their ancient secrets.

Armil spent the next few years reading through tens of hundreds of books, scrolls and tomes on the Dwemer. A few years after the events of the Great War, after he had exhausted the last of his dwemer books, Armil decided it was time to travel to the other continent to see the wonders of the Dwemer first hand. He read about them all he could from the endless libraries of Summerset, and he even traveled to the Imperial City-Library and exhausted their books in a matter of days. Now he would have to have on-the-job learning.

Armed with his father's sorcery training and his mother's ingenuity, he continued on his research alone and delved through countless ruins. Each time in a ruin, Armil would always study the ingenuity and the culture of the Deep Elf Ruins. He always took note and wrote them down, his notes are countless and prized to any great dwemer researcher. There were many dangers from hideous Falmer ( which he had already read about about aswell ), to the famous dwarven "Automatons", but nothing would stop Armil's curiosity. He uncovered many secrets and even discoevered ancient dwarven magics used by dwarven mages. He was able to recreate a destruction spell, one that fires off steam like the dwarven centurions do. In one of his expeditions, he was even able to uncover robes worn by dwarven mages, magical robes covered in dwarven metals, which he know wears with pride.

Most of his expeditions were in Cyrodill, but after much research and study, he decided that the best place to continue his research was the ancient land of Skyrim. The old land of the Falmer, back when they were the proud and pious Snow Elves. The history of the Snow Elves are bounded ever close to the Dwemer, and Armil knew that many, more fascinating, secrets would be beneath the snow lands of Skyrim.

And so, he traveled to Skyrim by ship and arrived swiftly in Windhelm. Even there, he saw a distant mountain with a ruin of an ancient dwemer city. As much as he wanted to explore it immediately, he needed to join up with the College of Winterhold first. On the way, he met a shy but extremely attractive Dark Elf, but she is a story for another time. When he became a member of the college, his first act was ofcourse, exhaust all their books on the dwemer, this time however, Armil was overjoyed to see many different tomes and books. He knew he made the right choice, for his studies on the ancient dwemer would continue in earnest,

His fascination on the dwemer was shared with some people of the College. And he was invited to join in on Arniel Gane's research with the dwemer. Their partnership has led them to uncover numerous new knowledge on the mysterious dwemer. Sadly, their partnership ended after they had a disastrous experimental accident with an ancient dwemer artifact, Keening. Though Arniel Gane was gone, Armil still carries the ancient dagger, and uses it to uncover even more dwemer secrets.

His success was heard by Calmelmo and was invited to join in on an expedition to Nchuand-Zel underneath Markarth. To Armil's great regret, it was his first time to Markarth, the city of stone, which was built by the dwarves, he was amazed by the great city and spent quite a bit of time there studying the city as well as the ruins with Calmelmo. They both became good friends, for both had a great interest, if not obsession, on the Dwemer. They both learned much from each other's research, Calmelmo certainly happy to find such a learned fellow scholar and researcher. Their expeditions deep within Nchuand-Zel was just what Armil had been wanting and he learned much aswell.

After a while studying with Calmelmo in Markarth, they received word that a new ruin was discovered to the south of Markarth. Armil decided it was high time he went alone again and traveled to this new ruin, he discovered it was Arkngthamz. And within there, he discovered the secrets of Artherium.

Now, Armil had a new thing to study and reseach, the dwemer knowledge of Aetherium. He would have to travel all across Skyrim, and would have to delve into countless ruins and collect the shards, all the while, he would increase his knowledge on the dwemer. And to him, this was just a good beginning.


	3. Introduction - Khazur gra-Malac

Khazur gra-Malac - Orsimer, Champion of Malacath.

Khazur gra-Malac was my female Orsimer character whom I played as a 2-handed, hammer wielding, skull crushing Orc. Since I played through all of the races, the Orcs were the one's who had the least quests and that really made me sad.

Her story began in Cyrodyll, where her stronghold tribe was both respected and feared. Their great chief had led them well and they were prosperous. Khazur was still one of the miners of the tribe, since she was fairly young. Her life was always governed by the code of Malacath and she always obeyed.

Until one fateful day when the chief was finally challenged by one of his sons, Ghola. All the Orcs of the tribe were shocked, they thought no one would want to challenge the chief while they were still prosperous. The chief accepted and stood up to take the challenge, but before he could reach of his war-hammer, Ghola had already charged at him and stabbed him dead. Everyone was speechless, the chief had been slain so dishonorably. They ridiculed Ghola but no one questioned his rule since he did win.

Khazur on the other hand, was not satisfied. Not a minute after Ghola pulled out his blade from the chief's chest, Khazur put a pickaxe into Ghola's skull. Now everyone in the stronghold were indeed shell-shocked. Not only was their great chief dead, but also their new chief. In their anger, they tried to kill Khazur for her treachery. Khazur pleaded to them, reminding them of Ghola's dishonor.  
They did not listen, but Khazur managed to run away from her tribe.

She wondered for many days, not knowing where to go. She thought that by killing Ghola, she would be praised by Malacath and her tribe. She took to her knees and pleaded to Malacath, who replied to her with a task... that Khazur might be forgiven, if the strongholds of Skyrim are all prosperous and are honored by the code of Malacath.

Khazur took no hesitation to travel to Skyrim. She was still a weakling and had no training in fighting, so at the first Stronghold, she still worked in the mines. She slowly but effectively trained herself until she was ready to travel to the next Stronghold, she learned many things from traveling from one Stronghold to the next and quickly earned the trust of each of them.

One of these Strongholds, Nalzulbur, was in need of a new chief since the current one was old and frail. Khazur inspected each of the males in the stronghold and convinced one of them ,Mauhulakh,  
to challenge the chief. Mauhulakh was victorious and proved a great chief. After he discovered his stronghold's mine was rich in ebony, the tribe was the most prosperous stronghold in Skyrim. Mauhulakh gifted Khazur with strongly forged Orc armor from the best Orichalcum within his tribe's mines.

When another stronghold, Largashbur, was cursed by Malacath, Khazur was the first to come and lend them aid. Malacath spoke only to her, and explained that he was displeased with the chief, Yamarz, who has allowed giants to overrun Malacath's shrine. Malacath demanded, Yamarz bring him the giant leader's club as an offering; only then will he consider lifting the curse.

Yamarz blamed Khazur for bringing this task upon him and demanded she go with him to the Giant's grove. After battling through the giants, though Khazur was the one who did most of the fighting, Yamarz demanded she be the one to slay the giant leader. Khazur cursed the weakling but went to prove her worth. She defeated the giant with ease, as was the case with the others, when she returned to Yamarz, he tried to kill her. The battle between Khazur and Yamarz was long and bloodied but Khazur had one advantage over the weakling, she had the blessing of Malacath and with one swoop, she smashed the chief's head.

Returning to the tribe, she presented the the giant leader's club to the shrine for Malacath in Largushbur. Not only did she herself save the stronghold from the curse but she now had redeemed herself and Malacath gave his artifact to her, the legendary war-hammer, Volendrung. Malacath gave her a name to befit his champion, he named her Khazur Gra-Malac; meaning, Khazur of Malacath.

She now still travels between the strongholds, waiting for Malacath to call upon her once more.


	4. Introduction - Joruun Steel-Swing I

Joruun Steel-Swing, Commander in the Stormcloak Army.

Joruun was my nord character, whom I played as a two-handed axe swinging brute.

Part 1.

His story begins in his homeland. He was an executioner in the Imperial Army of the Colovian Highlands. His axe was always associated with the usual thief or murderer. He was loyal to his work and never questioned anything he was ordered to do.

That was until one day, a nord prisoner was brought before him. Nords were usually brought to him as murderers, but his superiors did not clarify the nord's reason for execution, so he didn't take notice. But something about this nord touched his curiosity. The way he held his head high with pride and dignity. His face was not the usual anger or sadness of that of a murderer, thief or any other criminal. No, this nord was proud of what he had done, and Joruun did not understand why.

At last, just as the prisoner was brought before him and positioned for beheading, Joruun asked the man why he was to be executed.

The man looked up at Joruun and said with a proud face, "I fought for the freedom of our country, brother." with a rugged smile, "I am a Stormcloak."

As he said this, the imperial soldier holding the nord down shouted, "Quiet! Rebel scum."

Joruun fell silent, he knew of the rebellion in the north. Some of his people were fighting agains't the empire, he didn't know why, but they did. His executioner's axe was still in his hand, but he didn't move.

"Why are you rebelling?" asked Joruun, confused. "Hasn't the empire helped us all this time?"

The prisoner answered, "Maybe the empire has helped you here, truely, I can see that." he said with honor, "But Skyrim is our country, we need to help ourselves, because the empire doesn't."

Joruun looked confused, "What do you mean?"

The prisoner smiled, "If you ask any nord in Skyrim, they will each tell you a different story of injustice." he replied, "Corruption is everywhere. Murders are always happening..."

The prisoner frowned, and looked to the ground. "My family was murdered in cold blood by the Thalmor." he continued with grief, "Skyrim is not free brother, not as long as the empire shields the Thalmor."

The imperial soldier was now getting impatient, "Executioner, stop with these questions. Finish this rebel so we can get the next criminal scum to the chopping block."

The prisoner continued, ignoring the soldier, "Ah yes, the imperials never want to listen. They think it's a ploy for simpetizers. But what I say is the truth."

The soldier got his sword out, "I SAID STAY QUIET REBEL!"

Joruun did not answer, his axe still unmoving. The prisoner looked at him, and said proudly, "Talos is smiling at me today, can you say the same?"

At this, Joruun dropped his axe down to the ground. He couldn't do it. This man, so called rebel, was fighting for his homeland. He was fighting for his people and for his gods. And above all, he was proud of it. Joruun did not wish to execute an honorable man.

The imperial soldier, now furious, forced the rebel to stand. "If you can't do this, I will." he said with a stern face.

He took his sword and stabbed the prisoner through the chest. The prisoner fell onto the floor and Joruun looked down in horror and the blood filled the floor.

The soldier walked out of the room, and yelled "I'll be bringing in a theif, get that rebel to the corpse pile and be done with it."

The prisoner smiled and gave a painful laugh, "Hah... I've done all I could. The nine will watch over me and I walk to Sovngarde."

Joruun simply looked down to his feet, giving a few prayers.

The prisoner laughed again, "Maybe I'll meet you there aswell, eh Kingsman?"

Joruun gave a small nod, and said softly. "Talos preserve you..."

The prisoner smiled, "Talos preserve us all."


	5. Introduction - Joruun Steel-Swing II

( Part 2 )

Joruun was not the same after the events with the Stormcloak Prisoner. He traveled up north to return to his homeland. The war had ravaged the land far worse than he had imagined. But his first action was to see for himself the "injustice" mentioned by the Stormcloak prisoner. Everywhere he went, he saw what the rebel prisoner meant and everywhere he asked, he heard what the rebel prisoner meant.

Families being torn apart by the Thalmor, and innocent believers of the Nine Devines being slaughtered in their hundreds if not thousands. All the while, the Empire didn't, or rather couldn't, lift a finger.

His first thought was to join up with the Stormcloaks, but he knew better. He may have been an executioner, but he was still no true warrior.

He pondered for a while, and finally decided it best to join the Companions in Whiterun. He joined their ranks quite easily and for the next months, he trained with them and fought along side them. He proved himself an honorable warrior. Many shield-brothers and sisters looked at him with respect. Even with the civil war ravanging the land, the Companions practiced restraint thanks to the leadership of Kodlak Whitemane.

Joruun learned a lot from the old-man and they grew close, he was like a father to Joruun. After the unfortunate events within the Companions and the Circle of Werewolves, Joruun would help them to cure themselves. Kodlak was killed but his soul rested in Sovngarde, thanks to Joruun. A with a happy heart, he went, knowing Joruun was to lead the Companions as Harbringer.

And with the great axe of Ysgramor, Wuthrand, now in his hand, Joruun saw it fit to use it to banish out the Thalmor who were killing innocents in his homeland.

Even though Kodlak had taught them to refrain from the Civil War, Joruun still had to fulfill what he came to Skyrim to do, to gain Skyrim's independence and throw out the Thalmor. He alone was to fight, he did not allow his fellow shield-siblings to get caught up in the war. For him, the companion's harbinger was enough.

Joruun fought for the freedom of his homeland, and in doing so, he knew that he would have to support Jarl Ulfric. Joruun had to decide if his cause was true. Ulfric had already respected Joruun, as he was indeed Harbinger, and Joruun kept a close eye on him, both were equals in this. After hearing from all different accounts of Ulfric's story, Joruun was convinced of Ulfric, and quickly trusted him.

Joruun was immediately given the position of officer, thanks to his position in the companions. However he soon proved himself far better. His tactics of Hit-and-Run aswell as bold agreesive-defence soon earned him the respect and recognition of the other Stormcloak Officers and Leaders.

Joruun frequently worked with the Stormcloak General, Galmar Stone-Fist, and the two proved stewart allies and good friends. It was Galmar gave Joruun the nickname "Steel-Swing", as he admired Joruun's prowess with an axe.

Promoted to Stormcloak Commander, Joruun prefers to lead his men personally in battle in the front-lines. And at other times, he simply avoids battle all together with a simple One-on-One duel with the Legion's officers. He does not seek bloodshed, and to the victor, the battle would not happen at all. This method was used many times with great success...

The only single-combat he lost has against Legion Officer Marcus Avicus. The events to follow would haunt him for the rest of the war, but that is another story...


	6. Introduction - Deyanira Dres

Deyanira of House Dres is my Dunmer Chacter whom I played as a powerful and sinister sorceress... though she looks quiet and harmless to most who don't know her, she has much hidden away...

Her story begins just after the Oblivion Crisis, at the beginning of the 4th Era. Her family was a proud member of the Great House Dres of Morrowind, and was expecting another child, Deyan. They were lucky enough to have survived the onslaught at the hands of the forces of Oblivion. After the crisis was finished her family continued back to their holdings in southern Morrowind.

She had a very enjoyable childhood. Her family was a rich member of the Great Houses as well, since they had a great number of farms on the southern border of Morrowind worked by Argonian slaves. She was given education even at that young age. She was taught magic at a young age, and was a very good student. She loved learning power, and was always wanting more. She enjoyed her childhood... One filled with joy and happiness... One that lasted only 5 years.

At the 5th Year of the 4th Era, the great Red Mountain, erupted, destroying Vvardenfell. The rest of the province of Morrowind was not spared. Though her families' farms were much to the South, the ash and fire of Red Mountain still came their way... Though her family were mostly safe. They never went outside and only stayed indoors. The southern part of the province hadn't been affected as much with death... not until a few months later...

The 6th Year of the 4th Era... a year that Deyanira remembers well... the day the Argonians Invaded Morrowind. They butchered every Dunmer they could get their hands on. Deyanira's family was not spared, House Dres had always kept slaves and now, they paid the price. When the Argonians reached their farms, each family member was butchered. Deyanira was the only survivor of her families' farm. It was only thanks to her magical prowess that she was able to survive. The Argonians underestimated the little girl and she killed 11 of them before running away.

Even at the age of 6 she managed to walk through the ash-lands alone and make her way north. She followed the Red Mountain, she used to be afraid of it... but now the fires that spewed out seemed a beacon for her. A powerful beacon that was telling her to go that way... After wondering aimlessly through the ash-filled air, her legs gave up on her and she collapsed... she was discovered by an old dunmer women, who saw the child lying on the ash-filled ground. The women took her home... wondering how such a little girl could have reached so far north alone...

When Deyanira woke up, she was surprised find herself in a tower near the city of Necrom. The old women applauded the little child for her bravery and ability to survive the ash by herself. The women revealed that she was a witch and that she was impressed with the child's power... she could sense it.

Without hesitation Deyanira asked the witch if she could teach her magic, Deyanira always loved magic and was very powerful in her own right. She was still a child but the loss of her family only made her want to become more powerful, she was able to survive thanks to her power... her family was weak, she thought to herself. She wanted power more than anything.

The Witch agreed to have Deyan as an apprentice. The witch sensed the power she already had... her potential. Deyanira was a keen student, always seeking more and more knowledge. She trained with her new mentor for a hundred years. Deyan had grown into a lovely women, thanks to her mentor's potions given at a young age. In those hundred years, they stayed Isolated in their tower near Necrom. They would sometimes head into the city itself for supplies... or bodies to reanimate... Deyanira's power had grown and her knowledge of the arcane were masterful.

This made her mentor feel unsafe... the witch now feared Deyanira's power. She did not dare tell this to Deyanira, who was always having her nose in an ancient tomb or scroll. It was this this reason of fear that the witch tried to poison the girl. When Deyan almost drank the poison given to her, she saw the evil face of the witch, she knew that it meant. She threw the drink aside, accusing the witch of betrayal. It was then that the witch flung spells at Deyanira, trying to kill her.

The battle of sorcery between the two was one filled with fire and sparks. The flames danced around while the sparks glittered. Deyanira was enjoying the battle, she knew who would win, she just wanted to enjoy the power she had been obtaining all through the years. They battled in the tower for many long hours, but with each spell the witch threw at her, Deyanira threw twice the power. When it was obvious who was going to the victor, the witch surrendered herself, kneeling at Deyan. Deyanira was amused... and dealt the final blow with all the magicka she had left, Incinerating what ever was left of the old witch.

Deyanira finally decided it was time to leave the tower. She traveled all across Morrowind alone. She was always quiet around others, not wanting to have to deal with such pathetic and weak creatures. She traveled to ancient tombs and dungeons in search of more knowledge of the Arcane. She did this for the next 70 years...

When the knowledge of Dunmer magics finally bored her, she decided to travel to another province and unravel it's power. When the Great War was over and peace had returned to the distant Empire, Deyanira decided to travel to Skyrim, in search of more power and more knowledge...

She joined the College of Winterhold, alongside an Altmer who she met along the road. He wouldn't leave her alone and she did not wish to kill him...yet. In the college, she always seemed quiet and a keen student when the professors gave lessons, but she did not enjoy what they had to offer... she already knew most of them. She decided to adventure through the ancient land herself. Her adventured through out Skyrim has given her much ancient knowledge and power...

Now she continues to do so... to search for more power... more knowledge... she doesn't care who has to die in the process...

( Ysmir's beard! This was a long one... I didn't realize... )


	7. Introduction - Faldan Rivervale

My Bosmer Character, Faldan Rivervale, resting his feet after tending his crops.

Faldan is my bosmer character whom I played as a peaceful farmer, staking his claim on Heljarchen.

He came to Skyrim from his homeland of Valenwood, he left when he was quite young, before the great war, during the Thalmor's purges within Valenwood. His mother died in one of them, so his father decided to pack up and leave before they were next. He brought his son to Skyrim and they both found work on farms in Haafingar. Faldan always had a hard childhood, but he never complained, he worked hard and had a natural talent at farming. The great war didn't have an impact for them, they continued to work as farmers and were left alone. It was only after the White-Gold Concordat, and the Thalmor were given free reign, that Faldan's father was captured by the Thalmor. He died in imprisonment but Faldan was spared since he didn't support the empire, only his parents.

Faldan was sad his father was gone, but he didn't wish to die, so he did nothing except promise to live his life as his father would have wanted. After working on the farms and saving up, he managed to buy a plot of land in Heljarchen, next to the Loreius farm.

It was empty at first, but he worked hard and built it up to a great homestead. He lives quietly now, though civil war is ravaging the land, he does not worry, for his life is perfect and he wouldn't end it any other way.

-

( Faldan's backstory is plain and simple, but he makes a number of appearances along with my other characters, so I had to include him in. )


	8. Introduction - Marcus Avicus

My Imperial Character, Marcus Avicus, buttering up to the Thanes and Nobles of Solitude.

Macus Avicus is my Imperial character whom I played as a legion soldier. He is a noble from the Colovian Highlands as well as Thane of Solitude.

His fighting style was that of Imperial/Roman style, using his shield to bash and then his sword to cut down his enemies.

He came from Skyrim just before the Civil War began, seeking to rise from his status as a mear noble, he wanted more. Seeking fame and glory fighting in the legion as well as earning the trust of the Jarls and Thanes.

His status as a noble earned him a quick boost within the ranks of the legion and was appointed Quaestor. His tactical mind as well as silver-tongue have both made him rise through the ranks and was soon appointed Praefect of his own legionary force.

It was at this time that he found himself fighting against the famed harbinger of the companions and Stormcloak commander, Joruun Steel-Swing. Marcus' Legionary force had came come to face Joruun's Stormcloak Battalion who were camping on the fields of Whiterun Hold. Their armies were evenly numbered and a battle in the open field would have taken a long and bloody time.

For Marcus this was no matter, his men would have to endure, for the glory of the empire. But Joruun did what he also did, instead of offering battle, he offered single-combat against the Legion's leader. For Marcus, it seemed like a bother. However, he imagined the honors and recognition he would have of defeating such an adversary. And so, Marcus accepted.

They both met in the middle of their two armies and prepared themselves. Marcus took out his strong-shield and gladius, and looked at Joruun wielding the nord's revered "Wuthrand" axe of Ysgramor. The axe was legendary against elves, but Marcus laughed, he was not an elf. Marcus examined his foe thoroughly, and knew that this massive nord couldn't fight Marcus' agility.

The second the duel had started, Marcus had already leapt forward. Thought the battle was long and hard, Marcus proved himself far more agile than the nord and out-maneuvered the man countless times. When Joruun was beginning to tire, Marcus saw his chance and thrusted his gladius forward and plunged it deep into Joruun's stomach.

Having his first defeat, Joruun admitted surrender and begged for no blood to be shed to his troops, he was willing to be captured alone. Marcus thought for a while. He had two options, to capture the Harbrigner of the Companions who was fighting with the Rebels, or to disgrace him... Having weighed the options, Marcus couldn't help but laugh cruelly at his adversary. He ordered his Legion to attack.

The battle to follow was one that would haunt Joruun for the rest of his life, but to Marcus, it was the highlight of his service in the Legion. Marcus' men defeated the leaderless Stormcloak Battalion easily. The Stormcloaks Rebels were demoralized when they saw their beloved Commander being defeated. Many rebels were killed while retreating, but Joruun himself was saved by his soldiers and rushed off the battlefield.

Marcus had won an amazing victory, he was praised and cheered for by the people of Solitude as he returned to General Tulius to report his flawless success. The General, ofcourse, promoted him to Legion Commander. His fame for defeating and disgracing the famed Harbinger of the Companions was spread far across Skyrim and the rest of the Empire.

The people of Imperial-Solitude revered him and he was awarded the title as hero by Jarl Elisif herself. This ofcourse was not enough for Marcus, he buttered up the Thanes and Nobles of Solitude and secured his position, influencing the royal court and finally earning him the title as Thane of Solitude.

Though he was newly appointed Thane and promoted to Legion Commander, Marcus was still fixed upon increasing his fame within the Nobles of Skyim, he wanted fame, power and recognition beyond anything else. Though Legate Rikke, and some times even General Tulius himself, would say that Marcus is a pain to deal with, he proves himself with his tasks far beyond their expectations.

His lust for fame and power has also lead him to butter up with the Thalmor, for they both respect and have power. His attendance at most of Elenwen's parties has made him quite the party favourite and he has met with many of Skyrim's powerful figures. He has even made investments within many major businesses such as the East Empire Trading Company as well as the Black-Briar meadery.

As the Civil War doesn't seem to have end, Marcus can plan his way to Legion Legate, and maybe some day, General...


	9. Introduction - Arthur Braxseth

( Part 1 )

Arthur Braxseth is my breton character whom I played as a one-handed, archery rogue. He is an adventurer as well as a skilled hunter. His last name "Brax" means "bow" and "Seh" means "Light" in the dragon language. So that would make it "Light Bow" or as I prefer, "Bow of Light". He is one of my favourite characters as he was one of my first.

He came to Skyrim from his homeland of High Rock to run away from his oppressive father. His father, who was a noblemen, tried to force him into politics and law. Arthur did not wish for such a boring life so he ran away and came to Skyrim seeking adventure. He came to Skyrim with the help of his childhood friend, but they soon departed as Arthur wanted adventure, while his friend wanted coin.

So Arthur traveled the land alone. The first part of his time in Skyrim was spent traveling the land and exploring the ruins as well as sites. Though often low on coin, he hunted for food and pelts with his trusty bow and sword. He was a natural hunter. He traveled to every hold, city and town in Skyrim. He has met countless faces and many more women. He had always been a thrill with women, being a dashing rogue.

Until one day he came to Falkreath hold, there he was welcomed with lush forests ripe with game. Falkreath had always been his favourite hold. He hunted many great elk and bears within the hold and sold them to the town of Falkreath. And It was there that he met the most wonderous lass he had ever laid his eyes on, Isobel, the blacksmith's apprentice. He fell in love with her and she was the only person he had truly had feelings for, she was always playing hard to get with Arthur, toying with him. She also had feelings for him, though she would not state this as to keep playing with him.

Months had past, Arthur soon realised that in those months, he truly loved and cared for Isobel, and he could see that she obviously felt the same. He finally made the decision to propose to her. He would have had a great life with her in Falkreath, he a hunter and she a blacksmith... It was a life he would only dream of.

That night, they were to meet under the moonlight up in the nearby hill. Arthur sat under a tree on the hill, looking up to the two bright moons in the sky. He thought of Isobel, and how ready he was to settle down in life. But she never came... Arthur knew something must have happened. He rushed back to Falkreath to her forge and found her... lying just outside her house, blood dripping from her neck.

She was in pain, as he help her in his arms. She saw the amulet of Mara he was wearing, and smiled, her soft hands holding his. She reached for the amulet, holding it and nodded him a yes. She gave him an answer. Arthur's eyes filled with tears, she helped him brush them off and without a word, motioned him "It's Okay". Her smile gave Arthur comfort and all he could do was smile back. She showed him a sword next to her, she had forged it for him, specially for this night. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and her body became lifeless... She was gone.

( Part 2 )

After Isobel's death, Arthur went out to find the person responsible. He begged for the aid of the Jarl of Falkreath, Siddgeir, but the Jarl refused to help, stating it was too much of a bother. Arthur cursed the Jarl and left. That was when the Jarl's uncle, Dengeir of Stuhn called for Arthur.

Dengeir told Arthur the truth, that the culprit was Dengeir's ancient ancestor a vampire lord, named Vighar. He told Arthur the blood on Isobel's neck were left after Vighar feasted on her blood. He advised Arthur to let it go, that Vighar was much too powerful and was guarded by other vampires of his kind in the keep in the distant mountains.

Arthur did not heed his warnings and did not care. Wielding the sword Isobel had forged for him. He went out to kill this vampire and avenge Isobel's death, alone. With his hood over his head, he tracked through the mountains and arrived at the keep. He was cautious, he sneaked past most of the other vampires, this was no easy task, to sneak past creatures of the night. He felt invogorated by this. The sense that the shadows themselves were sheltering him. When he finally arrived at the main chamber, there stood Vighar.

He had enough of hiding from these sinister creatures and walked slowly towards Vighar. When the vampire saw this, he ordered his fledgling to dispose of the mortal, Arthur simply took out a dagger and stabbed her as she carelessly charged at him. He continued to walk slowly towards Vighar, who was still sitting on his Throne. Vighar gave a pitiful laugh and pulled a lever next to him, to which the death hounds beneath him were set free. Arthur did not panic, nor give any other signs of emotion, he look straight into the vampire's eyes and proceeded to kill the hounds without a sign of effort.

The Vampire was amazed by the feat, so amazed he did not realise the mortal running fast towards him. Before Vighar could react, Arthur had already made his way up to him. The Vampire's magic was useless when the mortal was so close to him, he did what he could but all attempts were in vain, as Arthur sliced through the vampire's leg, causing him to fall. Vighar now terrified, looked at this man who was so bent on killing him. His eyes then saw the mortal's sword. It was covered in blood, but he recognized it. The sword of someone he feasted on, he gave an evil smile, and a sinister laugh.

Arthur saw the smirk on his face, and cut him down. Arthur looked at the corpse of the vampire in disgust, and gave a spit. He sheathed his sword and turned to leave. Then he heard a slow clap. He turned to the source and saw... Astrid.


	10. Introduction - Ra' Snatch

Ra'Snatch, my Khajiit character, resting while counting and admiring his gold after yet another great single-handed heist.

Ra'Snatch is my Khajiit Character whom I played as a Thief. He is naturally skilled in sneaking but isn't much of a fighter. He prefers to run like hell if he is ever caught, which always seems to work.

His story starts in the streets of Wayrest in High Rock. He was orphaned as a little cub and always lived a lonely and very poor life. He was often starved to near death, he was forced to steal to live, he always had quick hands and was never caught.

When he was a child, he was nearly caught by a guard who chased him and yelled out, "GET THAT SNATCHER!". The child got away, and really liked the word the guard called "snatch". Since he was orphaned with no family, he named himself Ra'Snatch.

Though life was hard, the Khajiit was always cheery but often had a mischievous attitude.

One day, during Ra'Snatch's childhood, he tried to steal a gold bag from a rich noble, he was caught by the noble's son, but the son didn't turn him in. The noble's son made friends with this cat thief and they became very good friends indeed. The son's name was Arthur Braxseth and he and Ra'Snatch had been good friends ever since.

Arthur's father was a rich noble in the upper class of Wayrest, he forbade his son to play with such a mongrel as the Khajiit, but Ra'Snatch always managed to sneak in and hang out with his friend. Arthur begged Ra'Snatch to teach him to sneak past his father and Ra'Snatch was pleased to him. Soon after, Arthur would sneak out of his home to the city. Ra'Snatch enjoyed having a friend and Arthur was pleased to be away from his father.

Their friendship lasted and when they were young-adults, Ra'Snatch was still the thief he had always been, but since he always had a poor life, he craved money and gold more and more. His thievery would end up getting bigger and bigger.

While Arthur's father was still oppressing his son into law and politics. Arthur wanted to leave more and more, until one day he told Ra'Snatch he was going to leave for Skyrim. Ra'Snatch tried to convince his friend but to no avail. So they both left together.

Their partnership didn't last long, Ra'Snatch was always obsessed with money while Arthur craved adventure. These two didn't match well and Ra'Snatch left Arthur's adventures to join the Thieves Guild in Riften. Ra'Snatch was accepted into the guild and quickly made a name for himself. He robbed the riches of countless nobles through-out Skyrim. But Ra'Snatch was always known to create mischief and trouble for some of his fellow thieves.

Ra'Snatch now continues to work with the Guild. He has earned the trust and respect by most of them, even with his mischief. Though he doesn't like the Guild Master, all Ra'Snatch wants is his gold and to amuse his friends...


	11. Assassin's Tale - 1 - A New Life

( And now, for some story lines! )  
( For now, most of these will revolve around Arthur. This may seem a wierd way to put my stories together, I could have made 8 or 9 separate ones, but they wouldn't make much sense if they were, since all are connected in the time events. )  
( These stories will take make more sense as I put more stuff in, and I will everyday! )

* * *

**The Door Ahead**

As Arthur finished killing the Vampire that murdered his love, he heard someone behind him. He turned to a shadowy figure sitting casually on the throne of the vampire.

Astrid : *slowly clapping* Well done, well done! Killing an old man in cold blood.

Arthur : ...

Astrid : Oh but I forget, he WAS a vampire, nasty little creatures don't you think? Powerful aswell. Not to mention his friends, who I see you managed to sneak past. Not an easy task against creatures of the night, I should know, I almost got caught as well.

Arthur : ...

Astrid : Ah the silent type, hmm? With that serious look on your face, it suits you well! But alright, I will cut to the chase. I came here on a contract to kill that very vampire you just killed, imagine my surprise to find you here as well. So I decided to observe... and admire.

Arthur : *Giving a simple nod of thanks*

Astrid : I am very much impressed. How did it feel to kill someone like that? To sneak past his friends and end his life, knowing he died terrified.

Arthur : ...

Astrid : I can sense it in you eyes, you feel invigorated don't you? It felt good didn't it? But don't worry, I'm not criticizing, It was a good kill. Vengeance perhaps? It doesn't matter really.

Arthur : *Looks at his sword forged by Isobel*

Astrid : I wonder... would you like to do it again?

Arthur : *Sheaths Isobel's sword."

Astrid : Come now, why stop here? I would like to officially invite you to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood. What do you say?

Arthur thought for a moment. He didn't have anywhere to go, no home, no friends... no love. So why not start a new? A new life. Filled with no harm or tragedy, except for his victims.

Arthur : ... I'll... consider it.

Astrid : Excellent! You will find our sanctuary in the Pine Forest below this mountain. You'll know it when you see it. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. You will have to answer the door in order to get in, I'm not going to tell you the answer, since you seem to be quite good at this.

Arthur : ... I'll be off then. *Turns to leave*

Astrid : I'll see you at home, brother.

Arthur returned to Falkreath, in the fighting, he wasn't even wounded the slightest. He decided to rest for a while, to clear his head. But the world seemed different to him. He felt something wasn't the same. He knew it was himself. The cheerful and talkative rogue had become gloomy and silent. He didn't talk as much to people anymore, only simple answers to simple questions asked.

He thought about it long and hard. He knew that his life had changed, that nothing would be the same as it was before. He wanted to start a new life, one that he could enjoy. So Arthur traveled through the pine forest and found the sanctuary. As he searched, he felt something leading him on, and found the door quite quickly. He confronted the door...

Door : What... is the music... of life?

He pondered for the answer.

Arthur : Silence, my brother...

* * *

**Training Begins**

Under the Dark Brotherhood, Arthur trained himself. His only wish was to forget Isobel, to live out a new life, and what better way then to join the Brotherhood? He was sure to keep his former possessions safe, but he would never lay his hands on them again, too much memories. Too painful.

Though he is still quiet and brooding, he is loyal to his new family. He doesn't talk much but had quickly earned their trust. And their respect...

His contracts are never the easy ones, just as he likes them. The method he kills the targets vary. As he greets them at first and gets to know them, judging them before deciding which method to kill is best. As to some, he gives them to have a quick painless death, others he gives them terrifying moments before ending them.

He has never been one for religion. But he feels safe under the eyes of Sithis...

In his spare time within the Sanctuary, he honed his skills in archery. It was always the easiest skill for him to master. His hunting capabilities were unmatched in the Brotherhood, he was given the best bow they had. As he held tight the strings of the bow, he felt the eyes of the dread father watching over him as he let go of the arrow and it plunged into his target's skull.


	12. Civil War - 1 - Reports and Orders

( Different Stories, Same world. Each of my stories are in chronological order and I will release them as such. )

* * *

**Joruun Steel-Swing**

A few months after the unfortunate events of the tragic battle against the Legion, Joruun recovered from the wounds and was continuing his fight against the Imperials. He is now reading a report from his captain, Ralof, who had been assigned to scout out the town of Riverwood.

Since the Imperials were no where in sight, both men sat inside the Sleeping Giant Inn.

Ralof : "Come now Joruun! I already told you there was nothing going on in Riverwood while I was  
here, no need to read the whole report! Buy a round for me would you?"

Joruun : "Can't be too careful Ralof, besides its my duty to see to it that this area is safe."

Ralof : "And it is! Come on now, with you and me here, not even an entire legion could stop us!"

Joruun : "Unless that legion was led by Marcus..."

Ralof : "Oh not this again Joruun. It was not your fault, danmed Imperial was a dishonorable bastard.  
How could you have known? You were the one who wanted to avoid bloodshed."

Joruun : "Yet I was still the cause of it..."

Ralof : "Bah! You're getting all worked up! What has passed, has passed! But my mead still isn't here!  
So go buy me and the men some would you?"

Joruun : "Alright, alright, I guess it's the least I can do, your men seem restless. The reports check  
out. Be careful in Riverwood will you? Who knows when Balgruuf will realise you're here."

Ralof : "Careful is my middle name! Now fetch the mead!"

Joruun left there afterwards, and made his way to Windhelm. Galmar had requested his presence and half of Joruun's new battalion was stationed there and the other half with Ralof in Riverwood.

* * *

**Marcus Avicus**

Meanwhile in Solitude, Marcus was partying with the nobles and thanes of Solitude. He was interrupted by a summons by General Tulius and Legate Rikke. With a sigh, he left the part and made his way to Castle Dour.

Marcus : "Reporting in, Sir. Might I add, I was in the middle of a soirée with some of the other Thanes and Nobles when you called for me sir..."

Rikke : "That is none of our concern Marcus, the General has other things to worry about."

Marcus : "Of course Rikke, I never said otherwise. Though, I'm just stating I will be needed back there to give a toast for Elisif."

Tulius : "No, Marcus. I have had enough of all this partying around with the nobles, your oath and duty to the Legion binds you first."

Marcus : *sigh*... "Of course, Sir. My orders then?"

Rikke : "Since it seems you can't stay in Solitude without wondering back to the Blue Palace and the other nobles, I'm reassigning you to Rorikstead..."

Marcus : "Rorikstead? That dung heap? Are you kidding? What could the bloody Stormcloaks possibly want with it?"

Rikke : "Let me finish soldier!"

Marcus : "Oh theres more? My apologies, Legate. You were saying?"

Rikke : I'm assigning you and your men on a reconnaissance mission there. Fort Sungard is up the mountain and I want you to spy the horde of bandits nestled there. Watch their movements, habits and weaknesses. If and when you get the chance, capture it."

Marcus : "Ah I see, that would be an excellent victory for me."

Tulius : "Victory for the Legion, soldier."

Marcus : "Oh of course, sir. I will not disappoint."

Suddenly, an imperial soldier came in, and gave a salute to the General and Legate.  
Rikke : "Yes soldier, something to report?"

Soldier : "No ma'am, Elisif sent me, she wished to speak with Commander Marcus."

Marcus : "Oh would you look at that! I'm missed already, tell Elisif and the other nobles I will be arriving back shortly. A soldier's work is never done."

Rikke : *sign*

Soldier : "Yes sir." The soldier went out and back to the palace.

Tulius : "Right... I will allow this as your last party today Marcus. You shall head out tomorrow, have I made myself clear?"

Marcus : "Loud and clear, sir! Now if you'll excuse me, I can't leave our fair lady waiting."

Tulius : *sign*... "Right then... you are dismissed"

Marcus left and made his way to the Blue Palace, everyone gave a cheer as he returned and he proposed a toast to Lady Elisif.


	13. Assassin's Tale - 2 - The Muiri Contract

Arthur Braxseth proved himself more than enough. His contracts were done to the letter and he was given his first major task.

He was to make contact with Muiri of Markarth, as a representative of the Dark Brotherhood. Muiri had done the Black Sacrament and it was Arthur's job to find out who she wanted dead. And so he travelled to Markarth, got the information he needed and left without another word.

His contract? To kill Alain Dufont for Muiri.

* * *

**Muiri's Vengeance**

Arthur traveled to Ralbathar, the dwarven ruin that was the bastard Alain was hiding in. At the entrance, he counted 3 guards. He disposed of 2 with his bow and arrows, and killed the other while the fool was turning away. Arthur had no problem to sneak past the rest when he was within the ruin.

He was above Alain's room, the bastard was chatting up 2 women and didn't notice as Arthur slowly and silently aimed a Mechanical Dwarven Crossbow in their direction... After he aimed it, he sat down casually next to the lever of the crossbow. He smiled devilishly and called out.

Arthur : Why hello there Alain! That's a mighty war hammer you have there! Is that the one that the Shatter-Shields have been crying over about? Or was that their daughter? I really must keep track.

Alain : Well, you must have all those annoying gods on your side to have made it this far. Even I have to admit, that's pretty impressive.

Arthur : Oh yes, thank you. It's all skill I can assure you. But of course, moving this giant crossbow to point straight at you without making a sound was a tad difficult.

Alain : *Turns to his girls* You two did check to see if those were disabled didn't you?

Arthur : Well then... let's just see won't we? *pulls lever*

* * *

**Assassination Compramized**

Muiri had requested for the death of Alain, however, she also would pay extra for the death of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. Even though Arthur completed the primary contract to kill Alain, he still wanted to represent the Brotherhood well.

He took a quick walk to Windhelm and he tracked down his target. He stalked her to a narrow alley, but just as he was about to kill her, while drawing his bow, he heard a silent swishing sound. He turned around to see what it was, only to get his face smashed by the flat side of a battleaxe.

He stumbled, his face bloodied, head dizzy and his nose bleeding, he looked to his attacker, a massive sized nord.

Nord : "Well, well, well. Looks like we have an assassin in our midst. One from the Dark Brotherhood by the looks of it too."

Arthur : *Covering his nose to stop the bleeding* bah... bastard... *painful panting*

Nord : "Who sent you? And to kill who? Nilsine?"

Arthur : *coughs up blood*...

Nord : "Ahah come now, you're lucky that was only the flat side!"

Arthur : *spits at the nords boot*...

Nord : "Wait, that war hammer on your back... *Pulls out the war hammer*... This is Aegisbane! The Shatter-Shields family war hammer! How in Oblivion did you get this?!"

Arthur : ...

Nord : "Ah the silent type, eh? Not a problem, the jails are silent as well. Come along scum, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Until next we meet.**

Joruun Steel-Swing had just arrived to Windhelm from Riverwood. He was talking a stroll around the city when he spotted an assassin about to murder Nilsine Shatter-Shield. He stopped the assassin just in time and had put the assassin in the Windhelm jail while trying to piece together what was truly going on. When he realized a possible answer he came back to the Assassin.

"So assassin, ready to speak then?" asked Joruun making his way to sit on a crate.

"..." as the assassin didn't asnwer and simply stared at Joruun.

"Right then. Well never mind the talking, I'll be happy to do it." said Joruun. "I've returned the War Hammer that you found back to it's rightful owners." he continued.

The assassin gave a scoff, he didn't look like he cared.

"I also had my scouts check the Dwemer ruin where the bastard who stole it was hiding. He was dead and I'm assuming you killed him. As of course what you assassins do." Joruun said calmly.

The assassin didn't answer or bother to look at Joruun. As Joruun sat on the crate, he said with a smile, "And you can tell Muiri her name has been cleared."

The assassin was shocked, he turned quickly to Joruun, who's smirk was still on his face.  
"Aha, so it was Muiri." Joruun said with a laugh.

The assassin was angry, never once did he utter a word and yet he panicked and gave the nord the answer with his shock.  
"Poor girl, when I figured what had really happened, I felt heartbroken for her. Though I can't agree with what she did, I'm just glad that the bastard who tricked her is dead." said Joruun with his head down.

"Just tell me this, is killing Nilsine really necessary?" asked Joruun

"Does it matter?" asked the assassin staring at Joruun.

"To me it does, but if you're bent on killing her, then you won't get out will you?" laughed Joruun.

"..." the assassin remained silent, not wanting to answer.

"It doesn't matter to you, your main target must have been Alain. How about I pay for Nilsine's life?" asked Joruun while shaking his head.

"With?" asked the assassin.

Joruun opened the bar door, while gesturing the assassin to go. The assassin nodded with a smirk on his face. He went slowly to his weapons and went to leave through the door.

"You, nord. What is your name?" asked the assassin.

"Joruun Steel-Swing, and if your planning to send for an assassination, let them come." answered Joruun with bravery and confidence.

The assassin took out an arrow from his quiver and threw it to Joruun.

"Names Arthur." said the Assassin with a devilish grin, "keep that arrow for until next we meet."

With that, the assassin left to return to where ever hell he had come from.


	14. Researcher's Journal - I - Raldbthar

**Morndas - Midday - E201**

I have finally reached Raldbathar! The first of the Aetherium shards should be somewhere inside here, if Katria is to be believed. The journey was simple enough, quiet a hike to reach here.

Though, I did meet a shadowy fellow about to leave the site as I was coming in, didn't answer when I called a hello, but I think I see why now. The original inhabitants, well hiding bandits that is, seem to all be... dead. No matter, these bandits are now no longer a problem to worry about!

Ah but the wonders the dwemer built! They were an amazing race, but it seems, are still a little bit like us. This place seems like a market, or a bank of sorts. I've seen these types of security crossbows and gates before in Markarth, the Silver-Blood treasury!

The Aetherium shard must be here! I can feel it! Surely the Dwemer would not simply sell them or trade them so easily in this, well let's assume "market". Katria mentioned in her journal, that this was the main source of Aetherium. So if my speculations are correct, there will be a mine beneath this marketplace!

Ah and speaking of Katria, there is that ghost now... Ah well, enough writing, back to work!

* * *

**Loredas - Noon perhaps? **( Hard to keep track when one is underground. )

It has been at least 5 days since I arrived here. Everything is going well, however I have still only been to this marketplace level, much to Katria's dismay. It cannot be helped, these ruins are like none I have seen! The amount of security the Dwemer put here, it is positively amazing ingenuity!

Imagine it, a store where the vendor is blocked from any hostilities from the outside by a wall of railing, while at the top, crossbows point down in case of any unwanted events. There is a small gap just enough for coin and items to be purchased and distributed. Simply amazing!

The locks for the railings were mostly the problem; I needed to make lock breaker from spare parts that I found around the ruins. The store room was well locked as well, and that took me a few days.  
But now it is well opened and after a quick scouting by Katria, everything seems fine up ahead. Having a ghost as a companion can be useful at times, I suppose.

Though, she is now furious at me! Even as I am writing this! I've spent the whole morning writing down my findings, and finding more to write! All of this is simply too amazing to let pass by. Imagine what Calcelmo will say when he reads these findings! Why, it will revolutionize the markets of Markarth as well!

Safer Markets, more adequate security, and maybe even some of these railings. Just imagining it makes be amazed and astounded. The world certainly would be much more advance had the Dwemer not mysteriously disappear.

But enough of this, she is right. Even if these ruins are ingenuitive beyond anything else I have found, I do have enough to work with and show for. Right now, the Aetherium Shard awaits me inside the Ralbathar Deep Market, and I wonder to what other secrets I will find in there...


	15. Civil War - 2 - Reports and Murders

**Hadvar's Report**

Marcus Avicus, Thane of Solitude, Noble of the Colovian Highlands and Commander in the IV Legion, is grumbling to himself in the Frost-Fruit Inn of Rorikstead. His orders were to scout out and capture Fort Sungard on the nearby mountain, but in doing so, he would miss a very important party in Solitude. Invited by Lady Elisif herself, Marcus was furious at the command given to him by his superiors. While grumbling or rather, rambling, one of his imperial scouts was playing his drum for the Commander. That was when one of his captains, Hadvar of Riverwood, came into the Inn to give him a report...

"Too much partying they said! I won't tolerate it! I'll prove to them I deserve to be stationed in Solitude with the Thanes!" Said Marcus as he paced back and forth.

"Sir.." said Hadvar in a nervous voice.

"What is it now, soldier? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" replied Marcus with an angry tone.

"Sorry sir, I'm just reporting that the men have set up camp, just outside the town." said Hadvar.

"Bah, is that all? You'd better have a better reason to disturb me again next time or else, understand captain?" said Marcus as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, my apologies sir. And our orders?" asked Hadvar.

"Get to work with scouting that fort, I want a full report tomorrow. The sooner we get that fort, the sooner I may return to Solitude." replied Marcus.

"Of course sir. I'll get on in right away." replied Hadvar as he went back to camp.

"And who told you to stop? Play that drum soldier!" ordered Marcus to a scout who stopped playing his drum.

"Sorry sir, I was...uh.. just resting my arms a bit! Won't happen again!" said the scout with a little fear in his voice.

*sigh*... "Tell me soldier, why do I want to capture that fort as soon as possible, other then to finally be able to return to Solitude?" asked Marcus to the scout.

"Uhm... for the... glory of the empire?" replied the scout while still drumming.

"No you insolent fool! I was invited to the biggest party in Skyrim this season! And it's just a few weeks from now! Invited by Elisif herself! But now I'm stuck with capturing a fort from the hands of a few idiot barbarians! Do you know what that means naive?" said Marcus.

"You... uh... won't be going?" replied the scout having a hard time talking and drumming.

"Oh as sure as Oblivion I will! You'll see, they will all see! I will attend and have great influence on the other thanes and nobles in no time!" laughed Marcus. "But first, I'll give them something to talk about alright! Fort Sungurd is as good as mine! And my position will rise to above and beyond!" he continued.

"Now go fetch a lute! You're drumming is insufferable!" ordered Marcus.

* * *

**As you return to Aetherius**

Joruun Steel-Swing, Commander in the Stormcloak Army, as well as Harbinger of the Companions, had been given reports that a few Thalmor Justiciars had been roaming the borders between the Pale and Eastmarch. He decided to go and see if he could find these Thalmor and dispose of them before they hurt any civilians who would have other wised been killed for "heresy".

As he he went alone, he was less likely to be detected. After not encountering anyone on the road from Windhelm to the Pale-Whiterun crossroad, he decided to head back and have a drink at the Night Gate Inn. He was shocked to see 3 Thalmor Justiciars in the inn, the Thalmor had been staying there to see if they could find any Talos' worshipers from Windhelm.

"Halt! You, are you from Windhelm?" asked the Justiciar.  
"Yes, are you from Oblivion?" replied Joruun with a serious and menacing face.  
"What kind of a question is that nord? And I will be the one who asks them here." demaded the elf.  
"So, you Thalmor decided to come here? So far from your little Imperial protectors? Not really much of a smart plan is it? Wondering around in hostile territory. Away from your Imperial protectors." remarked Joruun.  
"That's it I've had enough of this, Kill this heretic." ordered the Justiciar to her soldiers.

In a split second the soldiers had already drawn their weapons bounded in magic, Joruun knew he couldn't take out Wuuthrand in time. So he gave out a battle cry, to buy some time. Though they were not feared, they still staggered and that was just enough time for him to pull out his weapon.

He took out both soldiers in less then the time it took them to conjure their weapons. The Justiciar looked at their corpse then back to the nord with disgust.

"Fools the both of them, no good for anything. At least now their back in Aetherius. But you I'm afraid won't be able to join them since you are a heretic, and will die as one." smirked the elf.  
"Tough talk for someone who murders the followers of Talos." replied Joruun, holding Wuuthrand.  
"Hah! Tiber Septim was nothing more than a man! No man could ever accomplish divity." She laughed. "Don't you see? Elven supremacy is the only way!"  
"Such arrogance... What gives you right do say you're better?" said Joruun, shaking his head in shame of this arrogant elf, "Murdering is not better."  
"ENOUGH!" yelled the elf while channeling her magics to collapse the building.

But with a mighty swing, Joruun cut through her. Since she was left defenseless, it was an easy task, but one he won't forgot too soon. Joruun never enjoyed killing, to him honor in battle is always something to be cherished, and to honor your foe is to know virtue and valor. These Thalmor seek none and care not of both. Something he never could understand.

He took the bodies and set them a light in the fireplace of the inn. Do not mistake this for cruelty, though he did not know how a High Elf was to be buried, certainly they did not wish to be buried in the cold snow far from their homeland. He has seen the burning in the funerals of the Dark Elves, to cleanse to body so the soul may return to Aetherius, so as he did to these High Elf Thalmor.


	16. Faldan's Farm - I - Helping a passerby

After a long day in Whiterun selling his products, Faldan decided to head for home. On his way out of Whiterun, he overheard a conversation between Skulvar, the stable master, and a tough-looking nord woman.

"By Ysmir, It's true! A jester, funny suit and all, just north by the Loreius farm. Fool had a cart load and a broken wheel. I'd like to see him laugh his way out of that!" laughed the woman.

They both laughed, "Well looks like you had quite the journey Uthgerd, why don't you stay for a while? I might have some mead we could share." offered Skulvar.

"Now you're talkin', then later how about a good brawl?" said the woman as they headed inside.

* * *

Faldan was amused to hear about the jester. Since his farm was just a bit north, he had hoped to run into the jester and maybe share a laugh or two. It was nearly sunset when he arrived near the Loreius' farm. And there he was, the jester with the broken cart.

"Well hello there friend! Not everyday I see a merryman in these parts! Do you need some help?" asked Faldan.

"Oh yes, yes yes! The kind stranger and certainly help poor Cicero!" replied Cicero while dancing. "I need to fix my wheel and get my poor sweet mother to her new home! Well, not her, her corpse. She is quite dead." he laughed.

"Your mother? Is that what's in there? That's quite the coffin." Faldan wondered.

"Nothing is too good for my dear sweet mother!" Cicero replied. "This is just a wooden box, Cicero will be taking mother to a new crypt and a new home!"

"Well alright, it's no matter of mine where you're taking her. Let me have a look at that wheel of yours." said Faldan as he inspected the broken wheel. "Hmm, I might have the tools over there at my farm, but It might take a while to bring here." he responded.

"Oh my poor, dear, sweet mother!" said the jester in a sad tone. "I've tried to convince Loreius to help, but he refuses to help poor Cicero! Can you go to Loreius and get him to help?" he continued

"No problem my friend! I know Lorieus well, I'm sure he'll help us." answered Faldan.

"Do that and I'll reward you! With Coin! Shiny! Gleamy! Coin!" said Cicero while jumping around with a sack of Septims in his hands.

"Hahaha! Alright, alright! You just stay here and, uh.. keep jumping." laughed Faldan.

* * *

So Faldan went up to Loreius who was just about to go in after working the fields all day.  
"Oh, for the love of Mara, what now?" he said as he saw a figure walk towards him, "Oh it's you Faldan, what do you need?" when he saw who it was.

"Hey there Loreius! Seen that jester in front of your house? Quite the joker, eh?" laughed Faldan.

"Hmph, that Cicero fella? Tell me something I don't know. Crazy fool has already asked me about five times. Seems he ain't satisfied with my answer." replied Loreius.

"So what's the problem? I'm sure he'll pay you for the trouble." asked Faldan.

"Pay me? You think this is about money? Have you seen the fool, he's completely out of his head! A jester in Skyrim? Hasn't been a merry man in these parts for a hundred years!" replied Loreius. "Not to mention that box, says it's his mother. Mother my eye, could have anything in there, war contraband, skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that." he continued.

"Come now Loreius, he's a man in need of help. Remember when I first came here seeking a roof before I had my farm running? Look at us now!" said Faldan with cheer in his voice.

"Look, I... I..." he muttered. *sigh* Yes, you're right, you're right. Fella might be nutters, might not be, but he needs help. If I turn him away, what kind of a man am I?" replied Loreius, "Heck, even you seemed nutters trying to fix that old dump, but now your farm is perfect!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Faldan cheerfully.

"Look, sorry for my unneighborly reaction." said Loreius with a hint of shame. "You tell Cicero I'll be down in a moment, I'll fetch my tools and get right to work." he continued.

"Alright Loreius, thanks for doing the right thing. We'll meet you down there!" said Faldan as we went back down the hill.

* * *

He came back to Cicero still jumping around with the gold in his hand. He jumped and stopped in front of Faldan.  
"Hahah! Alright Cicero, Loreius will be down shortly, he just needs to gather his tools" said Faldan.

"Oh you did? Oh friend! You have made Cicero so happy! So jubilant and ecstatic! I'm sure my sweet, sweet mother is pleased as well!" said Cicero while dancing.

"Here! here! For your troubles! Shiny! Clinky! Coin! A few septims for a kind deed! Oh thank you! Thank you again!" he continued while jumping.

"My pleasure Cicero! I'd better get home now, getting quite dark, eh?" replied Faldan.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Ofcourse! Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the kind kind stranger!" said Cicero, "And I will wait for Loreius! Oh yes, right here! Until he comes to fix my poor sweet mother's wheel! May we meet again kind friend!" said Cicero still jumping with excitement.

Faldan returned back to his farm, and slept comfortably, knowing a good deed has been done for the day.


	17. Assassin's Tale - 3 - Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

As Arthur returned to the sanctuary after his Muiri contract, he saw everyone was greeting someone. He went to see that it was the Night Mother's keeper, bringing the Night Mother to the sanctuary, and becoming a new member of the family.

The Keeper was not at all what Arthur had expected him to be. He thought the Keeper looked foolish in the jester's outfit. More so foolish when he heard his tone of voice. But he still felt respect for him, the position of Keeper is an honor.

Arthur walked to hear their conversations, standing next to Gabriella at the back of the crowd of the family. He was just late enough to hear almost the end of it.

"But the Night Mother is mother to all!" exclaimed Cicero, "You dare risk disobedience? and surely... hehe... punishment?"

"Keep talking Jester, and we'll see who gets punished." threatened Arnbjorn.

"Oh quiet down you lumbering lap-dog." said Festus, "The man has had a long journey, you can at least be civil."

"Mister Cicero! I, for one, am happy to see you and the Night Mother here!" continued Festus, "Your arrival signals a welcome return to tradition."

"Oh what a kind and powerful wizard you are, Festus!" cheered Cicero, dancing, "The Night Mother will surely favour you!"

"Yes, you and the Night Mother are certainly welcome here, Cicero." stated Astrid, "And you will be afforded the respect fitting to your position as keeper. Isn't that right, husband?"

"Hmph..." murmured Arnbjorn.

"Oh yes! Thank you most kind mistress!" laughed Cicero, still dancing about.

"But make no mistake. I am the leader of this sanctuary." interrupted Astrid. "And what I say goes... are we clear on that?"

"Oh ofcourse mistress! You're the boss!" replied Cicero, who had stopped dancing and was tending to the Night Mother's coffin.

* * *

**Job Well Done**

After the greeting was done, they all went back to business and Astrid took Arthur aside to her office chambers.

"Hmph, good I was done speaking to that muttering fool anyway." said Astrid sounding annoyed. "So how went your first real contract? A bit more exciting than what Nazir has been giving?" she asked.

"I did what had to be done, nothing more." replied Arthur not wanting to reveal his ordeal in Windhelm.

"Of course brother, of course. And from what my little ravens tell me, you handled yourself quiet well." she said hinting she knew what happened, "Even with the incident..."

"So what will change now that the Night Mother has returned?" said Arthur quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Very little, I can assure you. The Night Mother represents a chapter in the Dark Brotherhood's history that has long since passed." replied Astrid, sternly "Today we live by our own rules. It is how our sanctuary has survived for so long." she continued.

Arthur remained silent, but his silence was channeling agreement with what she said.

"My only worry is her keeper. I'm not sure what he expects bringing the Night Mother here, but he will learn that this is my sanctuary."  
Arthur gave a simple nod.

"But you don't need to worry yourself with all this brother, why don't you rest for a while? I'm sure you had a long journey," Astrid assured. "Or you could speak with Nazir for a few contracts. If you want to keep busy." she continued.

"I'll see if he has anything." replied Arthur as he turned to leave, "but I've had one hell of a week... Maybe I'll rest up."

* * *

**Relaxing in the sanctuary**

After a hard day's work, Arthur would climb up the waterfall just in front of the Sithis tapestry. Usually it would be quiet and peaceful, hearing only the waterfall below him, as the water rushed.

To him this was a bit symbolic, though how fast the water falls, which height it fell from or what direction it took, it would still end up in the same pool, such is life and death.

The top of the waterfall he sat on was opposite to the training grounds beside the Forge. From here, Arthur could watch his family member's training. He watched their own techniques and understood how each of his family members fought. With this information, he bettered himself, used took their styles of fighting and made them his own.

Even his Shadow Scale brother, Veezara, who was trained since he was hatched, was shocked and impressed by Arthur's progress.  
"Those eyes you were given are, indeed, very perceptive brother. A powerful tool against your enemies. No wonder you are as deadly a blade as you are a bow." Veezara would often say.

Arthur's abilities were strikingly fast to improve. Every time he watched a family member train, it would seem as if he was in a trance or meditation. By the end of it, he himself went to the training grounds himself and practiced what he saw... much to some of his family's dismay...  
"I have trained and raised in the heat and fury of the sands of the Alik'r. And you just accomplished ,what took me years to accomplish, in just a few weeks by sitting at that danmed waterfall?" complained Nazir. "Well I guess it's time I stopped practicing here..." he continued.

Arthur's relaxation time at the sanctuary usually went like this. However, after Cicero and Night Mother were brought to the Sanctuary, the night mother was placed in the room opposite the tapestry. From Arthur's position he could feel a dark presence from the other room, to others this would have scared or warded them away, but to him this chilling sense was a sort of welcoming presence, he never understood it, he felt somewhat at peace there more than ever. The Night Mother's presence was there, Arthur could feel it, but it did not deter him from sitting on his favorite spot.

The only things that could make him consider finding some place else was Cicero's constant "arguments" with the night mother. But in time, Arthur grew to enjoy and laugh at the Jester's mad and amusing ramblings...


	18. Assassin's Tale - 4 - The Listener

**Traitorous Act**

Two weeks had passed since Cicero's arrival. Within the second week, Arthur had been busy on contracts of the more difficult nature. He had little time to spend training in the sanctuary during that week. Neither did he get to sit above the waterfall to see his family train or hear Cicero's ramblings.

By the end of that long week, Astrid called for Arthur just as he finished the last of his contracts.  
"You wanted to see me, Astrid?" he asked walking up the steps to her office chamber.

"Ah yes, dear brother. Back from you hard work, hmm?" asked Astrid.

Arthur gave a simple nod, wishing only to get back to some rest and to continue training.  
"Alright, well. I need for assistance in a more private matter..." said Astrid with a serious look.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Arthur, curious to what Astrid wanted.

"It's Cicero, after his arrival, his behavior has been... well erratic would be an understatement, I believe he is truly mad." said Astrid with a look of annoyance. "But It's worse than that..."

"He's been taking to locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber room and talking. To someone..." continued Astrid, angrily, "in hushed but frantic tones." she continued. "Who is he speaking with? What are they planning? I fear treachery" she stated.

Arthur was surprised to hear this, all he ever heard was Cicero talking to himself or the Night Mother.  
"Astrid perhaps you're being a bit... paranoid?" replied Arthur, politely, "I've only ever heard him talk to himself."

"Maybe so." replied Astrid, expecting Arthur's hesitation about the matter, "But healthy paranoia has saved this sanctuary before. And my gut tells me that demented jester is up to something."

"What would you have me do, sister?" asked Arthur.

"Dear brother... I need you to steal into their chamber and eavesdrop on their meeting" Astrid said with a smirk on her face. "It'll be no use to cling to the shadows. No you need a better place of hiding." she continued. "Like the Night Mother's coffin." she said with a smile.

"Isn't that a bit... disrespectful?" stated Arthur.

"We have no choice brother. Now please, go. Before they meet. Steal into the Night Mother's coffin and report back to me with anything you hear." ordered Astrid.

Arthur gave a hesitant nod and went to the Night Mother's chamber room.

* * *

**The Silence Has Been Broken**

Arthur made his way silently into the Night Mother's Chamber room, making sure he was not seen by his family. Though Arthur didn't agree with Astrid's disrespect for the Night Mother, he understood what was at stake here. He did begged forgiveness to the Night Mother, in a silent prayer, before entering the coffin.

As Arthur hid in the Night Mother's coffin, he could feel the dark presence around him, the one he had always felt whenever he sat on top of his waterfall, opposite the tapestry. He thought it was the Night Mother's corpse, but he felt that it was something more...

He waited for a bit and then heard someone come into the room, it was Cicero. Arthur heard his footsteps as he came facing the Night Mother, but he did not hear anyone else. Arthur kept silent, and tried his best not to move an inch.  
"Are we alone?" Cicero said to someone. "Yes! Yes! Sweet Soltiude! Heheh!" he cried out. "No one will hear us, or disturb us! And everything is going according to plan!" he continued, cheerfully.

"The others, I've spoken to them! And their coming around I know it! " Cicero stated. " The wizard Festus, perhaps even the Argonian and the un-child." he continued.

Arthur couldn't determine who it was Cicero was talking to, if he was even talking to anyone. He was curious about what Cicero seemed to be talking about, Festus, Veezara and Babbete, would they agree with Cicero if he questioned loyalty to Astrid? Arthur didn't think so, he knew them better than that...  
"What about you, hmm? Have you spoken to anyone?" Cicero asked. "No no! Of course not. I do the stalking, the talking, the seeing and the saying!" he complained.

"And what do you do, hmm?! NOTHING! *sigh* but no, Cicero isn't angry. No, never! Poor Cicero understands... and obeys.."  
sighed Cicero. "You will talk when you're ready won't you? Won't you?" he asked.

By now Arthur realized he was right, this was just another one of Cicero's arguments with the Night Mother. He felt sorry for the man, always waiting for the Listener to be spoken to, maybe that would give Cicero some peace he thought.

As Arthur was in the coffin as Cicero uttered the words "...Sweet Night Mother" he felt the dark presence around him fade away, and was replaced by an embracing warmth. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the corpse of the Night Mother, he felt her presence as strong as ever. That was when he heard a voice...  
"_Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero..._" whispered the voiced, "_Such a humble servant, but he will never hear my voice, for he is not the Listener..._" it continued.

Arthur was shocked, he thought he went completely mad, but his mind told his body not to move an inch. If he did, he would have been discovered. He just stayed and listened...

"Oh but how can I defend you!?" asked Cicero. "How can I exert your will? If you would not speak! To anyone?!" Cicero cried with distress.  
Arthur heard the voice again, this time he was sure it was the Night Mother.

"_Oh but I will speak! I will speak to you... for you are the one!_" she said to him. "Y_es you, you who shares my iron tomb and you who warms my ancient bones. Do not be alarmed or fear my voice, for you are the Listener..._" she said, giving Arthur a sense of comfort, though he was still shocked and thinking himself mad.

"_I give you this task, Listener... go to Volunruud, speak with Amaund Motierre..._" she continued.  
Arthur didn't know how to react, he simply said under his breath, "Yes, night mother..."

"Poor Cicero has failed you..." cried Cicero. "Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet mother!" he sobbed. "I've tried so very hard! But I just can't find the Listener!"

Arthur felt sorry for Cicero, but he didn't know what to say if he got caught. The Night Mother seemed to sense his distress and told him...  
"_Tell Cicero the time has come._" she stated. "_Tell him the words he has been waiting for all these years..._" she ordered.

* * *

**"_Darkness Rises when Silence Dies..._"**

And at that moment, the doors to the iron tomb flung open and Arthur quickly turned back and he faced a now very shocked and angry Cicero...

"What?! What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and Defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin!" screamed Cicero.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Speak worm!" demanded Cicero, holding back his fury.

"Wait Brother! The Night Mother Spoke to me!" explained Arthur as quickly as he could. "She said I was the one!"

"She spoke... to you?" Cicero exclaimed. "More treachery! Trickery and Deceit! You lie! She only speaks to the Listener!" objected Cicero. "And there is...NO.. LISTENER!" he screamed, looking as if he would slice his dagger at Arthur.

"Wait Cicero! She told me to tell you!" Arthur explained. " Darkness Rises, when Silence Dies!"

At that Cicero was instantly calm, but shocked.  
"She... she said that?" Cicero asked with his shock still intact. "She said those words... to you?" he continued. "Darkness rises when Silence dies?"

Arthur gave a simple nod, remaining silent as well as relieved.  
"But those are the THE words! The binding words written in the keeping tomes!" explained Cicero. "The signal for me to know... of Mothers only way of speaking to poor Cicero." he said with a smile.

"Then it's true! She's back! Our Lady is BACK!" cheered Cicero. "She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen YOU! Hahahaaa! All hail the Listener!" he cheered while dancing around.

* * *

**Questions...**

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Astrid came bursting in.  
"By Sithis this ends now! Back away you fool!" she ordered to Cicero. "Are you alright Arthur? I heard the commotion. Who was Cicero speaking to? Where is his accomplice?" as she turned to Arthur. "Reveal yourself traitor!

"I spoke only to the Night Mother! I spoke to the Night Mother, but she didn't speak to me! Oh no! She spoke only to him!" explained Cicero. "To the Listener!" he cheered, while dancing fanatically.

"What?! The listener? What are going on about, fool? What is this lunacy?" exclaimed Astrid.

"It's true! It's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The Silence has been broken!" cheered Cicero. "The Listener has been chosen!" he cheered as he jumped and danced.

Arthur walked up to Astrid, he wasn't sure how to explain it all but he had to try.  
"When I heard Cicero screaming I knew you had been discovered." said Astrid. "I feared the worse, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, sister." replied Arthur, still thinking how to put it out.

"Then what in the name of Sithis is going on?" asked Astrid. "Cicero spoke to the Night Mother, but she spoke to you?" she questioned. "Is this more of the fool's rambling?"

"It's true. The Night Mother spoke to me. She said I was the one..." explained Arthur.

"What?..." asked Astrid with confusion. "So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else... just the Night Mother's body?" she continued. "And the Night Mother, who according to everything we know speaks only to the Listener... just spoke... just now... to you?"

Arthur gave a nod, himself still shocked aswell.  
"By Sithis." exclaimed Astrid. "Well? What did she say?" asked Astrid.

"The Night Mother told me to go to Volunruud. And speak to a man named Amaund Motierre." said Arthur, wondering himself what was there.

"Amaund Mottierre? I have no idea who that is." said Astrid. "But Volunruud, that I know."

"Should I go there then? Should I speak with this man?" asked Arthur with curiosity.

Astrid waited and thought before she gave her answer. She wasn't too sure about all of it, and Arthur could see it on her face.  
"No, no!" she replied. "Listen, I don't know what is going on here, but you get your orders from me are we clear on that?" she demanded. "The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this Sanctuary, I will not have my authority so easily dismissed..." she stated.

"I.. I need time to think about all this. Go to Nazir if you need some contracts, or go do your usual training. I'l find you when I'm ready to discuss this matter further." ordered Astrid.

Arthur remained silent, he didn't know if she was simply unsure what to do... or that she distrusted him.

Cicero was still jumping and dancing in excitement as Arthur left the chamber room. After much thought, he decided it best to rest for a while. He had had a very long and hard week. To top it all off, this madness just happened on the last day. Feeling extremely tired, he climbed to his usual spot above the waterfall, opposite the tapestry of Sithis, and took a long and well deserved nap.

When he woke, he decided to have a quick meal and went to Nazir for a quick contract.


	19. Civil War - 3 - Fort Sungard's Glory

**Sounding The Charge**

It didn't take long for Marcus' scouts to spot weaknesses within the fort. It had sustained quiet an amount of damage from the wear and tear of the elements, and the bandits hadn't the means to repair them. Marcus planned it all out with his captains, Hadvar included, and they set about on strategizing an all out attack.

"They are just bandits." said Marcus, with a level of condescendence, "We'll wipe them out easily."

But a few days before his intended attack, a battle had already taken place at Fort Sungard. A large group of Forsworn came and stormed the fort, with the intention of capturing it as well. The battle between the Forsworn and the bandit horde was devastating to both sides. Bodies of slain bandits and forsworn lay all around the fort. In the aftermath, an extremely weakened but still standing Forsworn force had occupied the fort.

When the scouts reported all of this to the commander, Marcus saw his chance. The Forsworn were still recuperating from their battle and did not expect any kind of trouble from anyone. A surprise attack, just after a devastating battle would leave the Forsworn as good as dead.

At the break of dawn, just a day after the fort had been taken by the Forsworn, Marcus ordered his men to storm the fort and overrun the heathens out. The frightened Forsworn looked in horror down their hilltop position as the imperials charged into the fort. The Forsworn were still recovering, and had left the gates virtually undefended.

The battle was no longer then a few hours, Marcus' men had overpowered the Forsworn and most gave up without a fight. Imperial losses were minimal, a handful wounded, but none slain. The men were all impressed by their commander, even if he was condescending.

All of this was already a major achievement, no one had any doubt that Marcus was to be promoted. However, Marcus, being ambitious as he was, saw an opportunity to take his name to even greater heights.

He took the Forsworn prisoners and sent them away with some of his men to Markarth, as a gift for the Jarl of Markarth who was fighting the Forsworn. Marcus' fame and glory now reached every ear in the Reach. Another imperial savior to help drive out the heathen Forsworn.

Marcus then now headed for Solitude, quite happy about being able to go to Jarl Elisif's Party. Two great achievements under his belt, within a span of just a week. As he arrived in Solitude, not a week after Legate Rikke and the General ordered him to go, he had already accomplished it.

* * *

**Reporting In**

Marcus entered Castle Dour, to report back to the General and Legate Rikke. He had no need to, his achievement was already heard of. He had only come to quietly gloat and boast. He thought he deserved it.

"Sir!" saluted Marcus to the general, with an "I told you so." grin on his face, "I'm here to report my success."  
"Yes..." replied Tulius as he slowly saluted back, "You hadn't the need, seems you had your scouts spread the word quite quickly."  
"Ofcourse sir!" said Marcus, "My success should be spread as quickly as possible, the rebels will lose their will!"  
"Or seek to kill you as soon as possible." replied Legate Rikke, who was studying the Skyrim War Map.

"My, my Legate." replied Tulius, "That's a bit harsh, is it not?"  
"Sorry, sir. But I don't think he should be using his men like that." said Rikke, fixing the flag markers on the map.  
"My men know their heroic commander, Legate!" boasted Marcus, "They were more than happy to spread the word of my glory!"

"Glory, eh? Don't let that big head of yours tip you over." retorted Rikke, "And what about those Forsworn prisoners? We did not order you to ship them to Markarth. The empire doesn't own slaves."  
"Why of course we don't, Legate! but we do have Prisoners of War!" replied Marcus, "And what better place for the forsworn to be imprisoned than their old City of Markarth? The Jarl certainly thought so!"

Their quarreling was loud, though Marcus had a relaxed, if not condescending face, the Legate was starting to get angry that her authority was being challenged.  
"Marcus, Rikke enough of this." ordered Tulius, seeing the anger on the Legate's red face, "Rikke, you and I have some plans to discuss."  
"Yes sir..." replied Rikke, taking a deep breath.  
"Marcus, you are dismissed." ordered Tulius, turning to Marcus.  
"Of course sir!" replied Marcus as he walked happily out.

After the man had left, Rikke couldn't help but bang her hand on a table. The General was surprised at her sudden burst, and a bit sorry.  
"I'm sorry, sir." coughed the Legate, "But I swear, that man is a pain in the ass to work with."  
"Indeed." replied the General, "He is indeed a pain, but he gets the job done."  
"One slip, then he better be watching his own back." exclaimed the Legate.  
"Seems the nobles and thanes are watching his back for him..." sighed the General.

Marcus walked happily to his private barracks. He slept soundly, knowing his glory and fame would be the talk of the whole of Skyrim.

And of course, the talk of Lady Elisif's party...


	20. Civil War - 4 - Fort Neugrad's Dismay

**Orders from Galmar**

After clearing out the Thalmor Justiciars, Joruun returned to Windhelm.

"Galmar." called Joruun as he entered the war room.  
"Aha! Steel-Swing!" Galmar replied. "Always good to see someone I can trust!"  
"Thank you Galmar, where is Ulfric?" asked Joruun.  
"Yes, he went to the Temple of Talos." replied Galmar. "Praying for the slain."  
"I see." Joruun said, "I hope he finds his peace..."

"Alright, well?" asked Galmar. "Have you taken care of that little Thalmor problem?"  
"Yes I have, they set up a trap at the Nightgate Inn." repled Joruun. "Poor innkeeper, found him tied up downstairs along with the barmaid and an orc."  
"Godless Thalmor, always snooping about. At least it's always fun hunting them down for a change, eh?" laughed Galmar.  
"Any news on imperial activity then?" asked Joruun.  
"Yes, but it isn't good." sighed Galmar. "My scouts report they have captured Fort Sungurd in the Reach. Solidifying their position there. Capturing it in just a few hours."  
"By the gods man, who was the commander of that legion?" asked Joruun. "Tulius?"  
"No, not him. But the commander who strategized the attack left for Solitude just after capturing the fort." replied Galmar. "Left his captain in charge. So my scouts can't pin point who he was."

"I'm sure word will spread of who the commander is, no one captures a fort in that amount of time without anyone hearing nothing." stated Joruun.  
"Indeed, but for now he is in Solitude, not sure what Tulius and him are planning." said Galmar.  
"My battalion stand ready, we are growing restless." said Joruun. "Haven't seen action in a while now. I'm sure the fort in Falkreath will be enough."  
"Hah! Always itching to do your part, eh?" laughed Galmar. "Meet up with your men in Riverwood. Head to the camp in Falkreath, when you are sure you are ready, liberate that fort from the imperial milk drinkers!"

"My axe is always ready Galmar!" stated Joruun. "Give my regards to Ulfric, tell him the fort is his."  
"Hah! That is why we call you Steel-Swing!" laughed Galmar. Now move! Fight well or Die well! And Talos preserve you!  
"Talos preserve us all." cheered Joruun, putting on his helmet and moving out to his battalion.

* * *

**Mourning the Slain...**

After grouping back with Ralof at Riverwood, Joruun's battalion marched to the Stormcloak Falkreath Camp and readied for battle. Their objective was Fort Neugrad, to capture it was to secure the route to and from Cyrodyll.

Joruun estimated the fort's numbers were at least, twice his battalion. So he devised a plan, to ambush them and thin out their numbers. His soldiers prepared a number of ambushes along the roads to the fort.

After a few days of quiet waiting, Joruun had a stroke of luck. Joruun's battalion managed to ambush a majority of the Imperial Fort Commander's troops who were heading out to the town of Falkreath. Joruun asked them to surrender, but the imperials simply charged back at their ambushers.

The battle was largely one sided since the Imperials were outnumbered, but they did not give in or surrender, much to Joruun's dismay. Joruun's battalion was forced to wipe them out.

After the bloody battle, Joruun was heart sickened. His troops had minimal losses, but not one imperial laid down his arms, and they were all wiped out. He climbed up a foot hill and sat at the edge, looking down at their corpses. He didn't say a word to his fellow brothers or sisters.

"Joruun?" asked Ralof, who was quite concerned for his commander and friend. "Are you alright?"  
Joruun didn't answer, he did not shed tears, but his face was full of grief.  
"Come now brother, we couldn't have done anything." continued Ralof trying to give his friend some comfort. "They were honorable they did not yield. I'm sure most are at Shor's hall as we speak!"

"May the nine preserve them on their journey..." replied Joruun.  
"May the nine preserve us all." said Ralof. "Are you ready to go take the fort then?"  
"Not now, wait for morning tomorrow." replied Joruun still looking at the piles of bodies.  
"Alright brother." said Ralof. "Will you be alright?"

"...I will be..." replied Joruun with a sense of grief. "Please, give me time to mourn these honorable men. They fought bravely..."  
"Of course, commander." stated Ralof, "The battle for the fort is still pending for us."  
"More bloodshed as usual..." sobbed Joruun.


	21. Assassin's Tale - 5 - Personal Contracts

( Sorry about the 3 day delay, my keyboard broke... )

* * *

Nothing Personal

Arthur did was he was told to do by Astrid. After resting a bit after his events with the Night Mother's coffin, Arthur went to Nazir for a contract.

"Nazir" Arthur called.  
"Brother" replied Nazir.  
"Any contracts available?" asked Arthur. "Anything close to the sanctuary?"  
"Let me think..." replied Nazir pausing for thought. "Why yes, there is one contract right here in Falkreath hold, but you might have trouble with this one..." he continued.  
"Something challenging I hope." replied Arthur.  
"Your target is Hern the Vampire..." stated Nazir.

At that moment Arthur's eyes widened and he had a serious look on his face. Vampires... though one of his dark brotherhood family members was a vampire, he never quiet forgave any else... as much as he wanted to, he knew he would never truly forget...

"Where is this nightspawn?" said Arthur while taking out his dagger.  
"Woah woah now brother, he ain't in here, put that away." said Nazir. "He is at the Half-Moon Mill just north of the road from the sanctuary."  
"Is he the only one?" replied Arthur while sheathing back his dagger.  
"Well, you might have to contend with his companion vampire, Hurt." replied Nazir. "But other then that, no one else should be at the Mill."  
"I'll be off then..." stated Arthur, while making his way out.  
"Good Luck, and try not to get yourself killed." said Nazir while shaking his head down.

It didn't take long for Arthur to arrive at the Mill, being so close as it was. It took even less time for him to kill the target. He saw the female vampire outside, he walked up to her, with with face covered by his cowl.  
"Why hello! Looking to buy some lumber?" asked Hert.  
"I'm looking for your night spawn companion..." stated Arthur with his eyes looking straight through.  
"Well then... I guess you won't be getting out of here aliv..." replied Hert just before Arthur cut her down, he didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence.

He went into the house of the vampire. There he was sitting on his chair, eating and drinking. He looked up and saw Arthur, blood still dripping from his sword.  
"Well now, what do we have here?" wondered Hern. "A lost little lamb?"  
"Vampire vs Assassin." replied Arthur. "Hardly seems fair."  
"Ah so the Dark Brotherhood has come for Hern, eh?" laughed the vampire. "Very well let us meet as equals." he continued while standing.  
Before Hern could even reach his weapon, Arthur had already sliced his arm. It was over in less then 4 seconds. Arthur cleaned his blade and spat at the Vampire, then made his way home.

Nazir was surprised to see Arthur back so soon.  
"Back so soon?" questioned Nazir. "And what or Hern?"  
"Dead" replied Arthur, making his way to sit on a chair in the kitchen.  
"You faced a vampire, and lived to tell the tale." gasped Nazir. "You reek of death my friend, I salute you. Here's your payment, for a job well done."  
"Not the first vampire really." stated Arthur.  
"Ah yes... your initiation" remembered Nazir. "You're getting good at this. Why don't you train or rest for a while? I'm running out of contracts to give you.  
Arthur gave a nod and went to train.  
"Oh and before I forget brother." exclaimed Nazir, "Astrid wanted to speak to you..."


	22. Assassin's Tale - 6 - Amaund Motierre

( I'm still on my playing my Redguard and Argonian characters, so I can't write their introductions yet. That is my process, I am sorry for the delay! )  
( Plus I've had so many ideas on these ones and need to clear them out! ) 

* * *

**Go Forth...**

After his vampire contract, Arthur went to Astrid who had once again called upon him. He was eager to see what Astrid thought and wondered if she would let him see who the Night Mother sent him to find.

"Brother." called Astrid as Arthur entered her office chamber, "We need to talk.

"Of course Astrid, what is it?" he replied, taking off his cowl.

"Look... something is happening here, I'm not sure what that something is..." she stated. "but we need to find out."

"..." as Arthur remained silent.

"If the Night Mother really did give you a contract, we'd be mad to ignore it." she continued. "and I think we both agree, Cicero has brought enough madness to this sanctuary already."

Arthur gave a simple nod, he had no words to say. There was no need.

"So go, go to Volunruud, it's a crypt pretty far to the North East of Whiterun." she ordered. "Find this Amaund Motierre and see where all this leads, hmm?"

"Very well, sister." replied Arthur, as he walked out. Arthur prepared a few supplies afterwords and journeyed to Volunruud on foot.

* * *

**To Volunruud...**

It was a few days later when Arthur arrived at Volunruud. When he arrived he took no hesitation to enter the main chamber. There were traces of a fight and a few bodies of dead draugr were lying on the floor. Arthur stepped lightly, looking around for any signs of life. After a brief search he saw a trail of blood leading to a small section off the entrance chamber. He saw a huge pile of slain draugr, all heading towards a bloodied door.

Arthur walked up to it carefully and without a sound. He listened behind it and knew that there was someone there. Keeping his wits, he opened the door slowly, making sure to have an element of surprise just in case it was bandits. He looked into the chamber and saw a wimpish Breton, seemingly a noble, and an Imperial Soldier, his escort perhaps thought Arthur.

When the door was opened both men looked at the dark assassin figure with much surprise. The noblemen's surprised face quickly turned into a sly smile. The noble gave a laugh of joy and relief, Arthur wondered how long have they been in this gods forsaken crypt.

"By the all mighty Devines! You've come! You've actually come!" cheered Mottiere. "This bloody black sacrament thing, It actually worked!"

"Mottiere, I presume." replied Arthur, keeping a sense of mystery. "You've opened the door to darkness, little man."

"Yes indeed I am, and I know, I know! But I'm so glad you're here!" replied Mottiere, "Please, allow me to state my business, I'm sure you time is as valuable as my own."

"Go on then." replied Arthur.

"I would like to arrange a contract, several actually." he stated. "I dare say it is the most important line of work you organization has had in... centuries." he continued, with a smile.

Arthur crossed his arms and gestured for the man to go on.

"As I said, I'd like you to kill several people." he stated. "You will find their methods of elimination quiet varied. I'm sure someone of your disposition will even find them enjoyable."

Arthur gave a sly smile, "We shall see, go on."

"You should know that these killings are only a means to an end." continued Motierre. "For they pave the way for the most important target."  
"The real reason I'm speaking with an assassin in the bowels of this gods forsaken crypt." he complained. "Is because I seek the assassination of...The Emperor."

* * *

**To Kill an Empire...**

Arthur's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Motierre waited for Arthur's response, but he remained silent.

"It's a shocking request I know, but it is within the purview of what you Dark Brotherhood types do is it not?" questioned Motierre. "If history is to be believed."

"You must understand, So much has led to this day. So much planning and maneuvering." he explained. "Now that you're here, it is as if the stars have finally aligned."

Arthur recovered from his shock and said with calmness, "Leader's rise and fall, but business is business."  
"Yes, but I digress, here these are to be taken to your superior." stated Motierre. He clapped his hands and ordered his servant to hand the items.

The soldier handed Arthur a sealed letter and an amulet. Arthur kept the letter safe but gazed upon the amulet, it was familiar.  
"The letter will explain everything that needs to be done." explained Motierre. "While the amulet is very valuable, and will pay for any and all expenses."

"I will not ask who you truly are, nor why you seek the emperor's death. Discretion will be delivered." said Arthur. "But his assassination will require... significant compensation, can you deliver?"

Motierre laughed. "Oh my friend! When Emperor Titus Mede II lies dead, there will be golf, a fortune of gold! But so much more!" he laughed. "For when Tamriel realizes that the emperor is slain by the Dark Brotherhood, indeed your organization will be rewarded with fear and respect that you have been lacking of, am I correct?"

"Very well Motierre." said Arthur with a devilish grin, "Until we meet again then."

Arthur walked out of the crypt, and headed for the sanctuary. He kept the letter safe and the amulet around his neck, thought it was covered. He kept himself from opening the letter, there was no need. He was sure that Astrid would share the contents, he hoped.


	23. Assassin's Tale - 7 - Getting it Started

**Contract for an Empire**

Arthur returned quickly to the Sanctuary after meeting with Motierre. He returned to Astrid, who was looking down at a map on her office table.

"You're back, good." said Astrid. "All right, so? Did you meet this Motierre? What did he want?" asked Astrid with much anticipation.

Arthur made his way to the throne chair and sat himself down. He took off his cowl and hood and looked straight into her eyes and said calmly, "Motierre wants us to... Kill the Emperor."

Though Arthur's face was serious, Astrid thought this was a ruse, "You're joking." she laughed.

Arthur took out the letter and tossed onto the table in front of her, and pulled the amulet out of his satchel and showed it to her.  
"What's this?" asked Astrid looking confused.

"Letter explains it all, this amulet is to pay for the expenses." stated Arthur.

"By Sithis, you're not joking." replied Astrid, shocked.

"To kill the Emperor of Tamriel." she continued, with a tone of sinister pleasure. "Why, the Dark Brotherhood hasn't done such a thing since the assassination of Pelagius."

"In fact, no one has dared assassinate an emperor since the murder of Uriel Septim. And that was almost 200 years ago." she thought.

"Surely the Night Mother wouldn't misdirect us." said Arthur.

"No... she certainly wouldn't." replied Astrid. "And for what ever reason, she chose to relay Motierre's information to you." she continued. Arthur sensed bitterness in her tone.

"I don't know what is going on here, whether you're the listener or this is some fluke, or what." she said not hiding her displeasure. "But with the information we have here..."

"Will we accept the contract then?" asked Arthur trying not to show his annoyance with Astrid's distrust of him.

"Hah! You're danm right we'll accept it!" laughed Astrid. "If we pull this off, the Dark Brotherhood will know a fear and respect we haven't seen in centuries."

"You'd think I would abandon an opportunity to lead my family to glory?" she laughed.

"Our family, sister." snapped Arthur.

"Of course brother, of course." Astrid assured. "I'm sorry to have made you felt otherwise." she said with a mischievous tone.

* * *

**Thieves and Assassins**

"This is all so much to take in, I need time to read the letter and figure out what this all means." she stated. "And that Amulet, hmmm..."

There was a short silence in the air, as Astrid thought of what to do.  
"What are you thinking sister?" asked Arthur.

"I'm thinking we need that Amulet appraised." she replied. "I want to know where it came from, how much is it's worth and if we can actually sell it."

"Thieves guild will be bound to know..." said Arthur.

"Why yes, right you are brother, and there is one man I know who can get us what we need, Delvin Malory." said Astrid. "He's a fence, a private operator. He's in the Ratway with the rest of the guild."

"Alright, I'll bring it to him." stated Arthur, while putting on his hood.

"Good, ask him what is it's worth and if he will be willing to buy it." replied Astrid. "He will usually give a letter of credit, that's fine." she continued. "Delvin and the Dark Brotherhood have... history... he can be trusted."

"I'll be off then..." stated Arthur as he walked out. 


	24. Assassin's Tale - 8 - The Elder's Amulet

I had a loooong couple of weeks, barely had time to write! Exams are a real bother with all this, but I will try to keep up!  
Another Chapter Tomorrow! ( and the next day hopefully ) 

* * *

**The Ragged Flagon**

Though Arthur wanted to stay at the sanctuary and train with his family, Astrid made him feel unwelcome with her distrust for him. He welcomed the opportunity to get away from her harsh words, and went to Riften to find Delvin Malory.

As he delved though the Ratway, there were a few thugs who were looking to mug anyone who walked in. The minute the saw Arthur, in his Dark Brotherhood Armour, looking deadly, they simply didn't utter a word. Fearing his wrath, he thought. He gave a piercing stare to anyone to dared make eye contact.

When he arrived in the Ragged Flagon, the bouncer eyes opened wide to witness a member of the Dark Brotherhood in the Flagon. He didn't utter a word when Arthur walked by, he look in front like no one was there.

Arthur looked around, he saw a few members of the guild sitting, his instincts knew who he was looking for. He took out a dagger and stabbed it on the table the man was sitting at. Delvin almost spit out his drink. Arthur gave slow and sly laugh and sat down on a chair his legs on the table.

"A simple hello would have done." complained Delvin, whipping off the mead from his chin.

"Now where's the fun in that?" replied Arthur with a smirk under his cowl.

"So, the Dark Brotherhood needs my services, eh?" asked Delvin, judging by Arthur's armour. "Well now, how is Astrid doing these days, huh?" he continued. "Tell her to stop by sometime, we could have a drink."

"The mistress is well enough..." Arthur replied.

"Ah yes of course." said Delvin. "And who might I have the liberty to call you, eh? Never seen you before. You seem good at this mysterious-sneaky assassin type stuff already, eh?"

Arthur took off his cowl, and said "Arthur."  
"Well now Arthur, my friend." said Delvin in a jokingly manner. "What does the Dark Brotherhood need help with this time?"

Wasting no time, Arthur took out the amulet from his pouch and tossed it to Delvin, who caught it and took a good, long look at it.  
"Well where oh where did you get this?" asked Delvin with a shocked face. "Wait, don't answer that, I don't wanna' know."

"What is it then?" asked Arthur.

"This is an amulet of the Emperor's Elder Council. Specially crafted for each member." replied Delvin, admiring the amulet. "Worth a small fortune. Ain't something to be given' lightly."

"Look." called Delvin with a serious face, "It ain't my business to tell the Dark Brotherhood it's business, but if you killed a member of the Elder council... you'd better beli.."

"Will you buy it?" interrupted Arthur.

"Buy it?! This?" exclaimed Delvin with another face filled with surprise. "Oh yes, yes indeed!"

"Here, a letter of credit." continued Delvin handing Arthur a note. "Usable by Astrid only. As per our usual arrangements. For any service I can provide."

"You give that back to your lovely mistress. With my regards." finished Delvin. 

* * *

**An Old Friend**

As Arthur was about to get his legs off the table, someone pulled his chair back, causing him to fall back. But Arthur was nimble. his hands caught the floor and jumped him up behind the person, everyone in the Flagon was both amazed and terrified, as Arthur drew his blade across the person's neck in just a split second, poised to cut his throat. His tail, made Arthur realize this was a Khajiit.

"Hah!" laughed the Khajiit trying to get free of Arthur. "I see you've improved a lot! eh, Arthur?"

Arthur recognized the voice, he threw the cat down the floor. And sheathed his sword. He looked at the cat.  
"Ra'Snatch." said Arthur calmly, "Still trying to cause me trouble I see."

"Of course, Old Friend. Always have, always will." laughed Ra'Snatch as he lifted himself up.

"Heard you wanted joined the Guild." said Arthur. "Didn't think you'd actually survive this long."

"Hah! I should say the same to you!" laughed Ra'Snatch. "An Assassin? Really? What do you kill? Chickens like back in High Rock when we were kids?"

Delvin came to interfere with Ra'Snatch's action, "Snatch, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Sorry about that Arthur, Snatch has been known to cause trouble... I'll make sure he won't do so again."

"No, no it's alright Delvin." assured Arthur. "Snatch is an old friend..."

"Yes, we were only playing around Delvin, you'd think I'd be stupid enough to try to get in trouble "again?" hahah" laughed Ra'Snatch with a mischievous look.

"Yes well, the boss was looking for you Snatch. Best not keep him waiting." said Delvin, walking to his seat and drink.

"*sigh* right then. Boss always wants me to steal up a "priceless" thingy." laughed Snatch, turning a cheery face back to Arthur, "I'm sure your boss always wants you to kill a priceless person, eh Assassin Arthur?"

"You have no idea! The people I have to put ( my knife ) up with!" replied Arthur, laughing.

"Well Arthur, I guess we'll spar another time, eh?" smirked Ra'Snatch. "I'll make sure to get you jumping around again." he laughed.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, cat." laughed Arthur.

They both bade farewell and Arthur turned to leave the Flagon. A smile under his cowl, knowing his old friend was alive and well.


	25. Assassin's Tale - 9 - Sneaky Jester

Might as well say it, these stories will revolve mostly around Arthur for a while, my stories depend on a certain someone dying... After which, I will focus on the other aspects of the game such as the Civil War Quest-lines... 

* * *

**Returning Home**

Arthur returned from Riften after selling the Jeweled Amulet to Delvin Malory back home to the sanctuary. On his way, he hoped Astrid would have changed her tone with her distrust of him...

"Ah good you're back." welcomed Astrid, "What did Delvin say? Is the amulet authentic?" she asked.

"Yes, specially made for the members of the Elder Council" replied Arthur.

"The Elder Council?!" gasped Astrid. "Oh well that would explain quiet a bit..." continued Astrid with a devilish smile. "Motierre you naughty, naughty boy. Hiring the Dark Brotherhood to rise beyond your station... Delicious."

"Was Delvin willing to buy the Amulet?" asked Astrid.

"Yes, here is the letter of credit." replied Arthur handing her the note.

"Splendid! Now then, I'm busy working on the first contract we need to fufill." she stated.

"Who is the target?" asked Arthur.

"I won't go into the details of the contract yet, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would we?" she said teasingly. "But I will say this, You'd better have something good to wear!"

Arthur understood. An undercover disguise, he thought.  
"As I said brother, I'm still working on the details, so in the meantime, relax." said Astrid. "You've had a long journey, I'm sure your other family members are all eager to meet the new Listener."

"Very well, sister..." replied Arthur while walking down the stairs.

Arthur went to the kitchens to have a meal. Nazir was there and welcomed him, chatting for a while. Nazir cared little for Arthur being the Listener, he thought Arthur was just the same person as before. Arthur was pleased to hear this, though being the Listener was an honor, he just wanted everything to be as it was, just him and his family.

After the meal, Arthur was compelled to go to the Night Mother's chamber. He saw her coffin closed, and he sat himself on one of the benches. He did not know what to say in prayers, and the Night Mother did not say anything to him. He wondered when she would speak again. He didn't know anything about being the listener, and yet he was. So deep was he in thought that he did not hear someone creeping up behind him. 

* * *

**Sneaky Cicero**

"BOOOO!" shouted a figure who was right behind Arthur.

Arthur didn't move nor gave a sign of surprise, though in truth he was terrified and very much surprised. He turned to see that it was Cicero.

"Aww listener!" he laughed. "Cheery Cicero can't even scare you! No wonder our sweet, sweet mother chose you as listener!"

"I was a good try..." laughed Arthur in a modest tone.

Cicero gave a cheery ( if not maniacal ) laugh, and danced joyfully.  
"Hahah! You are the listener! You are the listener!" cheered Cicero as he danced about. "I have served mother well I have!"

"I've actually been meaning to ask you, Brother." stated Arthur.

"Oh! Yes Listener? Cicero will answer any question you have!" said Cicero with a cheer.

"What does the Listener actually do?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, hmm. Well... the listener... listens!" murmured Cicero. "The Night Mother speaks to you, guides you on the path!"

"Path to what?" Arthur asked again, always asking himself the same. "Where will she lead me?"

"Oh listener, I don't really know!" replied Cicero. "Usually she just tells the listener who needs to killed. But beyond that it is between you and our lovely sweet mother!"

"But when the Night Mother speaks, the listener must obey! You must!" exclaimed Cicero. "For her word is the will of Sithis! And Sithis is the Dark Brotherhood incarnate!"

"Of course... will she speak to me again?" asked Arthur.

"Hah! Surely you are pulling Cicero's leg!" laughed Cicero.

"..." Arthur looked straight at Cicero with one eyebrow raised.

"Wait... you're serious? Oh..." said Cicero with a slight sigh.

"Well of course the Night Mother will speak with you again!" he explained. "She might speak now or later, or maybe.. I don't know! But speak she will!"

"I see..." murmured Arthur.

"You get to hear voices in you head now!" laughed Cicero with glee.

"Hmph. Some of us should be so lucky!" complained Cicero.

"Brother..." said Arthur with concern. "Did you want to be Listener?"

"Oh.. well... yes, yes I did!" replied Cicero. "I tried to listen! Tried so very hard! but the Night Mother never spoke to poor Cicero!" he sobbed.

"The silence became almost... maddening..." he laughed.

"Oh but that was then, this is now!" cheered Cicero. "You're the listener! I'm sure the Night Mother chose you for a good reason! Cicero will remain the happy keeper!" said Cicero while cheering.

"Very well Cicero, take care. Alright?" said Arthur with concern. He did feel sorry for Cicero. After hearing most of his ramblings, he still wondered about Cicero's past but never wanted to ask it.

Arthur trained for a while, and spent a few days at the sanctuary with the others chatting and training, none treated him different and for that, he was grateful. He quiet enjoyed these moments, even if he was listener, his family still treated him as an equal brother.


	26. Civil War - 5 - Legion Relocation

After capturing the fort, Marcus was hailed a hero and wasted no time in buttering up to the Nobles and Thanes of Solitude. His boot-licking was cut short after he received a summons from General Tulius and Legate Rikke. Marcus was annoyed at this, but had little choice but to go and meet his superiors. He was then given orders for his legion to be relocated.

"This is an outrage!" exclaimed Marcus with much irritation. "I've only been here a week and you're already relocating me?!"

"Yes, you heard me right Marcus." said Rikke with a stern voice. "You're legion is to move out to Fort Snowhawk. You will be stationed there until further notice."

"I have already captured Fort Sungurd! I deserve to be in Solitude!" demanded Marcus.

"You were given a promotion." said Rikke with a tone of anger. "Your legion's presence needed in Morthal, not Solitude, that is why the General and I are here."

"The wedding of Victoria Vici is in a few days!" stated Marcus. "My legion will be needed for her safety! She is, after all, the Emperor's cousin."

"There is no need for such a security force." said Rikke. "The Emperor himself has sent a squad of the Penitus Oculatus for her safety. Should they even be needed..."

"I was invited by Vici herself! Not to mention Maven Black-Briar and I had arranged a meeting there!" stated Marcus with much dismay.

"Do you have any idea..." continued Marcus, 

* * *

"There you go again with your damned partying with the nobles!" interrupted General Tulius who had been very much displeased with Marcus' words. "I let you come to Elisif's soirée. You were lucky to be allowed. I've had enough of this Marcus!"

"If you want to suck up to the Nobles, that is fine, It is none of my affairs." stated Tulius. "But when me or Legate Rikke give you an order you are to follow it!" he demanded.

"Do you see that flag Marcus?" asked Tulius pointing to the flag behind the room. "That is the flag and emblem of the Emperor. The Emperor whose Oath you took as an imperial legion soldier."

Marcus put his head down, facing the table, cursing under his breath.

"You are to follow our instructions to the letter and carry out any orders." demanded the General.

"Legate." he continued, gesturing to Legate Rikke to finish her orders.

"Your legion is to move out to the fort before dusk." ordered Rikke. "It is in need of reinforcements, you will be the one to captain the fort until further notice."

"Your legion will be guarding the north road from Solitude to Eastern Skyrim." stated Tulius. "I expect you to guard it with you life."

"Have I made myself clear, Tribune?" asked Tulius.

"...Yes, Sir..." murmured Marcus.

"You are dismissed, move out." ordered Tulius.

Marcus stormed out grumbling and cursing their folly, but only under his breath. Though he did not want to go, they were his superiors and he had no say in the matter. He had little choice but to carry out the order. At dusk, his legion moved out from Solitude and headed for Fort Snowhawk.


	27. Assassin's Tale - 10 - Beckon the Empire

Arthur had had quite some time to rest. He was anxious to get all of this started and to get the first of the, what it seemed to be many more, contracts. He rested quietly and waited patiently, until Astrid was finally ready to give Arthur the first contract. She called for him and they met at her office chamber.

"Ah dear brother..." welcomed Astrid with a sly grin, "Or should I say, dear listener?"

"If the former is true, the later does not matter, sister." replied Arthur hastily.

"Ofcouse, still eager to defend yourself, hmm?" laughed Astrid, "Back to business, then."

"We are ready to begin... or should I say you are." she smilled devilishly, "Since you're the one the Night Mother spoke to."

"I hope you have something nice to wear!" she laughed, "...because you going to a wedding."

"A wedding?" asked Arthur raising an eyebrow.

"Well, more like a public reception. It should be a lovely affair! You'll mingle with the guests, eat some cake..." replied Astrid.

And with a sinister smile continued, "Murder the bride."

* * *

Arthur returned the smile with a devilish grin. "I had better get my best clothing..."

"Ofcouse... wouldn't want the bride's day to be ruined by your dreadful attire now, would we?" replied Astrid jokingly, "But oh yes, you have to kill the bride. At her own wedding." laughed Astrid.

"And they say romance is dead." she continued with a laugh.

"Whose the lucky lady then?" asked Arthur with a smile.

"The target is Victoria Vici, she oversees the East Empire Company's holdings in Skyrim." she replied.

"I know Vici, she lives in Solitude, right?" asked Arthur, fetching a distant memory from his head.

"Yes, and the wedding will be held in the city, outside the temple of the devines." stated Astrid.

"The devines will watch the death with us then!" laughed Arthur, "What will we accomplish here? Other than some fun revelry?"

"Her death will cause an uproar. Which is just what we want..." she continued.

"I see... to beckon the emperor..." smiled Arthur.

"Anything else?" asked Arthur before heading off.

"Yes, there is one thing. Vici is like to address her guests quiet often, If you kill her then, I will give a bonus." replied Astrid.

* * *

"A request for a messy scene then?" laughed Arthur.

"Oh yes, just how we like it." smiled Astrid. "Because of the current Political climate, people are going to assume the murder is part of the bad blood between the Empire and Stormcloaks.

"How so?" Arthur wondered. "How is Vici connected to the emperor?"

"Ah, an excellent question!" exclaimed Astrid. "Victoria Vici is the first cousin of our dear Emperor Titus Mede II. So she obviously has imperial connections, while her husband has ties with the Stormcloaks. Their union is a step towards reconciliation." explained Astrid.

Arthur remained quiet, intrigued by the information.

"If there was a murder at the wedding, not only will it slow the peace process, but will send out shock waves throughout the empire." continued Astrid. "The emperor's hand will be forced, and he will have to come here to clean up the mess."

"Where the Dark Brotherhood will be waiting..." said Arthur with a sinister smile.

"Exactly brother, don't forget to give my best to the bride." laughed Astrid. "The emperor couldn't... and now it's time to give him the motivation to visit Skyrim."

Arthur went to the bed chambers, he decided to take a more undercover approach as Astrid had advised, and so wanted to wear a more casual attire. No doubt, wearing his Dark Brotherhood armor might have brought... unwanted attention.

He rummaged through his wardrobe, and he found his old clothes... He didn't remember these clothes. They seemed to be wrapping something... something he had forgotten.

He opened to wrapping... and discovered the sword forged by his love, Isobel.


	28. Assassin's Tale - 11 - The Grand Wedding

**Forgotten Woes**

Arthur looked upon the sword in utter disbelief. His eyes widened and mouth gasped in shock. He fell to his knees, and looked aimlessly at the Silver-Lined Sword. He remembered his woes, he remembered the past that he tried to bury. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and fell on the blade...

He gave a pitied laugh to himself. It dawned on him that he was ruining a love... just like the one he had lost. He was going to do something that had been done to himself...

The sword in-hand, it shinned with the glow of the torches lining the room. Was it fate that brought him to find this old memory? He thought...

He gave another small laugh of pity to himself. Rising up, he recovered his resolve and brushed his tears aside, he had a responsibility to his new family.

He put the sword on his bed and packed any other things he would need for the journey. At every opportunity he looked back at the bed, just to check if the blade was still there. He felt uneasy... and after packing what he needed, he carefully wrapped the sword in another cloth, and locked it away.

With a sigh, he left his room, taking just one last look at the chest which held the memory... hoping that he would forget it when he returned.

* * *

**Solitude Wedding**

Arthur traveled to Solitude slowly but surely. The reception would start in a few days, and he wanted to attend it right on the first. As more people would attend, and that would equal more publicity... more glory.

He arrived in Solitude the day before, and even then the City was busy making preparations. The local inns had booked out their rooms, but Arthur managed to "persuade" the innkeeper for a room. He spent a day walking around Castle Dour, pretending to be sightseeing, and looked carefully for the blind-spots of the guards and for ways of his escape after the planned "incident". Arthur retired to the inn before dusk, and rested.

That night, Arthur slept uneasy. He was not haunted by fear of failure, or any fear for the contract at hand, his mind was clouded with distant memories... Memories of his old life, of his love._ "How long... has it been?"_ he asked himself. The memories haunted him like nightmares. He managed to get some rest, but only just...

The next day he awoke to the sound of merriment both inside, and outside, the inn. Arthur got up and prepared for the task at hand, today was the day, the reception. He put on his hood and his clothe He walked through the rather crowded market-quarters and up to Castle Dour. As he looked down from the forge-top ridge of the city, he saw a great crowd of merchants and nobles. All attracted due to the wedding, but taking opportunity to trade their wares and haggle. Arthur gave a smile under his hood, a perfect place to run and blend-in, should he be discovered...

The Castle Dour courtyard was rather empty, only training soldiers and a few passing nobles, who were headed to the wedding, were there. Arthur looked for the blind-spot of the guards which he identified the day before, and saw it was still unguarded. He decided that having going to the trouble of wearing a disguise, he would at least have some fun and join in on the wedding merriment.

He walked to the grandeur of the wedding, which was held outside the Temple of Divines. Crowds of noblemen were there, and many guests were enjoying themselves. Arthur saw that only a laughable number of guards were stationed. He would enjoy ruining this wedding, he laughed to himself...

* * *

**The Merry ****Wedding**

Arthur mingled with the guests, he spotted a young boy in the corner of the Sweet Roll stand...

_"What's wrong lad?" asked Arthur cheerfully, "Not having a good time?"_

_"No, not really. This is all so boring, just people standing looking important." replied the boy. "I wish something exciting would happen."_

_"Well don't you worry about that!" exclaimed Arthur with a smile. "I'm sure something truly unforgettable will be happening quite soon!"_

_"I hope so! You know, I heard Victoria is the emperor's cousin." said the boy. "I wish he would have came to the wedding, I've never seen an emperor before!"_

_"Neither have I, lad! I do hope to meet one, someday..." replied Arthur with laugh._

Arthur continued on with the festivities, regularly observing the bride and groom's reception from atop. The statue that Babette had mentioned was indeed there, and Arthur gave a sly smile.

_"This will be quite a smashing wedding..." he said to himself, devilishly._

He drank some refreshments, which the nobles and even regular citizens were indulging themselves in.

"Ah, I do enjoy some fine colovian brandy." said a nobleman.

_"I prefer ale myself, but this is really something different." replied Arthur._

_"That's nothing." said a Dunmer noble, "If they served Sujamma, oh then that would boost you right out of your socks. Best drink on Tamriel I dare say."_

_"I've never tried it, you'll have to introduce it to me sometime, hmm?" replied the nobleman._

Arthur drank little, but it was enough to give him confidence in having just a bit more fun, even if the stakes were high.

_"Attention everyone!" called Arthur, to which the crowds turned to him, "I would like to propose a toast to the lovely couple!"_

_"Thank you!" said both of them with a smile._

_"I congratulate you, my good man!" cheered Arthur, offering a hand shake to the groom, "Such a lovely bride you have found!" he laughed, shaking the hand of the groom and giving a sly wink to the bride._

_"A long time ago, I was also in love, oh what a lovely wedding it would have been!" said Arthur, looking to the clouds. "Oh but it would be nothing compared to one so grand such as this!"_

_"A toast! For a merry matrimony!" cheered Arthur, and everyone cheered and clapped._

* * *

**The Smashing Wedding  
**  
After having a wonderful time, Arthur quickly snapped himself back to business. Putting on his hood, he walked out of the reception court and sneaked his way up to the blind-spot of the guards that he had found. Arthur managed to sneak to the statue above the overlook balcony, hiding behind it making sure no guards could spot him.

Arthur sat behind the statue on his back, waiting for another address by the wedded couple. All the while, he was trying to come to terms with what he was doing... Ruining a love, just as his love was ruined... He felt shameful, but his heart tightened as he remembered his new family... His new life was at hand, he cannot fail his family. He will not.

A tear left Arthur's eyes, no one could wipe it off for him, not his love, so he let is slide down to his cheeks... And Arthur sat there, silently, waiting for all of this to be over with.

He was snapped out of his state of mind by the sound of the door below closing loudly. He knew it was the bride and groom on the balcony, giving another address. After hearing a few words from the bride, he gave a sigh and pushed down the statue. He felt both a rush and a shame fill him as he heard the screams of the people below.

_"Victoria! NOOO!" yelled the groom, covered in blood from his crushed bride._

_"The bride has been murdered!" screamed a woman._

_"BY THE DEVINES! NO!" yelled the bride's mother._

_"By the nine this can't be happening!" burst a Penitus Oculatus guard, "MEN! Search the roofs!"_

Arthur ran and sneaked down the wall, no one saw him... In the confusion, guards were running up the stairs, people were running from the scene of the wedding. Arthur simply blended in perfectly and walked out of the Castle Dour courtyard. At the market, terrified gasps were heard as news reached there from the running witnesses. Arthur continued to walk to the gate, he would be home free as soon as he walked out...

* * *

**Discovered!**

As Arthur walked down to the gate, he heard rather loud footsteps behind him. He looked back, only to be greeted by a great punch to the face, knocking him down. He looked up and saw the groom, drawing his sword. Around him, the people were running away, thinking he had gone mad from losing his wife.

_"You think you could get away!?" yelled the groom. "I saw you going up above the balcony while everyone else wasn't looking!" he stated angrily._

_"I don't know who you are, but NOW YOU DIE!" he yelled, while raising his sword up to kill Arthur and swung it down._

_Arthur closed his eyes, then heard something a clash to meet the sword, he opened his eyes and saw Veezera, defending him._

_"Veezara?!" asked Arthur, surprised but very much relieved._

_"No time brother!" replied Veezara. "Head back to the sanctuary! I'll hold him off."_

_"But..." muttered Arthur._

_"Go! I'll be fine!" said Veezara, while holding off the groom's attacks, "Get to the horses!"_

Arthur got up quickly and gave a nod of thanks and good luck, knew he certainly didn't need the attention that the groom's shouting was attracting, and ran quickly to the gate. Looking back, he saw Veezara using his techniques of the Shadowscale to fend off not only the groom, but also a few guardsmen. Arthur hoped his brother would be safe, and ran out of Solitude. He saw 2 horses near the gate and quickly jumped on one of them and rode off back to home...

_"Quite an eventful day..." he sighed to himself._


	29. Introduction - Lanina Shula'zii

_Lanina Shula'zii_ is a relatively new character of mine, because I had forgotten about the Redguards and had to play one to have a feel for a story. Her name comes from the spanish "Lanina" for "little girl" and also "Shul" and "Zii" which is "fire" and "spirit" in the dragon's tongue.

I played her as a dual-wielding pirate. She is always cheerful and care-free, and always manages to captivate those around her. She is quite a beauty to behold, but a bit of a tomboy... heh. Her reason for being in Skyrim is one that no-one but herself knows, but it is a reason that made her leave her life of sea and piracy... 

* * *

On the eve of the end Great War, in the 4th Era 180, a little girl was born off the coast of Stros M'kai. The crowds within the city rejoiced as the signing of the Treaty of Stros M'kai was taking place, thus ending the war against the Aldmeri Dominion. The corsair ship that the little girl was born upon was also rejoicing, war had kept them busy, but now the pirates would now have many to loot from with the merchants coming in from all corners. Fire magics were flung in the air in celebration, and the girl's mother looked up and smiled. She gave her new daughter a fitting name, Lanina Shula'zii, the little girl of the fire spirit.

The name matched the personality, and Lanina was always a fiery free and cheery spirit. The talk of exotic distant lands, endless loot and wondrous adventures from sailors in the busy ports of the island would amazed and inspired her. Though her mother would try to keep her life as simple and possible, Lanina would often sit upon a ledge over looking Hunding Bay and watch as the ships would sail in and out of port, to the freedom of the sea.

One day, she decided that merely watching the ships was not enough for her. And she hid herself within a mighty ship docked in port, one that belonged to Corsairs. When they discovered the stowaway, they tried to leave her back at port, but found that doing so invoked the wrath of the little 8 year old girl. Admiring her courage and enthusiasm, the corsairs welcomed her aboard. Thought life on sea was a tough one, the corsairs thought Lanina many new things, and she proved to be a fine sailor even for her young age.

The Corsairs of the Abecean Sea were very well organized and Lanina would sail on many adventures on-board the many corsairs of the Abecean Sea. That very same year when she was 8, in the 4th Era 188, she joined in on a raid on the city of Wayrest. Her skills on sea-legs as well as land-legs were both equally impressive and she proved herself a mighty fighter, earning the amazement and respect many of the bandits and pirates. After many months at sea, Lanina decided it was time to return home, and she joined a ship heading to Stros M'kai.

Upon returning home, Lanina's mother was enraged that the little girl went without permission, and to something so dangerous. The loot that Lanina had earned had not saved her from the scolding her mother gave, but it did make her proud. Though she felt her life was at sea, Lanina gave a promise to not sail again until she was 16, and her mother thought that it was a brilliant idea and they lived on the island for many good years. All the while, Lanina was still talking to her corsair friends and they exchanged many adventures that they had encountered. She also trained herself, knowing that by the time she would sail out again, she would need the know-how. She proved to be a mighty fighter, using dual scimitars, the natural choice for the corsairs.

After many years, the little girl had grown into a proud young woman. Her beauty was matched only by her prowess in battle, for she had trained for many years since her young age. When she finally turned 16, she went on yet another adventure on a corsair ship, this time with her mother's permission. And Lanina still proved to be a fiery free spirit on the sea. She earned the respect of many corsairs and soon after, captained her very own ship. She took part in many adventures, seeing many of the exotic lands, earning tones of loot, and had many wondrous adventures...

It came to a great shock when Lanina's mother passed away. She was devastated and for a great while seemed very unlike herself, as if the fire within her had died out. After a month of isolation after her mother's burial, Lanina had come out of her house as if nothing had happened. Her face was still having her cheery smile. She told her crew to sail to Skyrim, where she would like to leave piracy and travel alone onshore. Her crew was dumbfounded, but after failing to persuade their captain to not leave, they agreed to honor their captain's last wish.

And so her crew sailed to Skyrim, all the way wondering why their captain wanted to leave her great life of piracy. Some say her mother's death took a great toll on her, but her cheerful self proved them otherwise. She stilled seemed herself, always cheerful and looking for adventure, all the way to Skyrim she still lead the crew on as she always did, earning many loot from unfortunate merchants. So her crew thought, maybe she had another reason to travel to Skyrim?

Not long after sailing out of Stros M'kai, her corsairs had come upon the floating wreckage of a ship. Here they found an Argonian survivor, who claimed that his ship was attacked. They took him aboard and he proved a fine help to the crew. The Argonian would become a close companion to Lanina and travel with her to Skyrim, but he is a story for another day...


	30. Introduction - Vithalt

Vithatl is my argonian character whom I played as an unarmed hand-fighting ex-slave. Though he does have skill with his mighty two-handed blade, he prefers to use his claws and sharp-teeth to fight in close quarters.

His name "_Vith_" means serpent in the dragon's toungue and "_Atl_" means water in Aztec. The name suits him well, being an ex-slave on a Dunmer Slave Ship.

* * *

Vithalt's story begins on his homeland of Black Marsh. On the weary borders of the north, near Morrowind. His youth is a mystery to him, for the only thing he could remember since birth was that he was a slave to the Dunmer. He never knew whether or not he had a family, and was unsure of his own people's culture. He was a slave for as long as he could remember. They say his masters had raided northern Black Marsh and had brought them to be sold as slaves, others say he was born one in Morrowind, but whatever the case, he was still a slave, and that was what bothered him the most.

Much of his youth was nothing more than toil and labor on the many plantations of the Dunmer. Suffering and Misery were the only things given the slaves there. With no future ahead of him, Vithalt decided to forge his own. He saw many of his fellow slaves try to escape with their own plans, each one failing, each one ending up dead or wishing they were. Vithalt knew that escape was only possible to the strongest. And it was then he knew he had to grow stronger and so he trained himself, to be strong and to escape slavery.

He spent many years training himself, he worked harder on the plantations than any other slave, and even helped those who couldn't finish their work. With every labor done, Vithalt only grew stronger. But his Master was an observant one, as is the case with slave owners and traders. Seeing Vithalt's strength, he knew the argonian was more fit for harder work. Vithalt had seemed loyal for many years, and his master had grown easy of him, thinking the slave knew his place. Vithalt was sold of to another slave trader, one that worked on the seas to transport new slaves...

And so, Vithalt was working as a slave sailor of a slave ship. He was a natural sailor, and within weeks earned his way to co-quartermaster. However. his new dunmer masters were far more brutal to the slaves. And Vithalt, on occasion, had to punish his own kin. After many weeks at sea, Vithalt had had enough and knew it was the time to strike.

During the transportation of almost 80 argonian slaves, Vithalt saw his chance. After the ship left the coast and was a few days out at sea, Vithalt released his kin and rallied them in a rebellion against their masters. The Dunmer slavers were outnumbered and were fighting a sea battle against water-breathing argonians, they stood no chance.

The battle was short but bloody. The Argonian slaves killed all everyone who wasn't a slave, save one who was the quartermaster. They sent him away in a small boat with nothing to eat or drink and cast him towards the endless sea.

The slaves were now free, and had a ship to sail to another land, away from the misery they endured in Morrowind. They made Vithalt their captain and he led them to the western-coast of Tamriel, where they would be free of the dunmer once and for all... or so they thought. Vithalt and his fellow ex-slaves sailed for many weeks but managed to reach the seas north of Stros M'kai. They were to reach the city and live their own lives from then on. However fate was cruel, not a storm nor a wreck was befallen on them, but their former lives would.

During their last foot before reaching Stros M'kai, Vithalt's ship met with another ship. One glittering with golden trimmings and elven styled wood-work. Onboard, Vithalt could see this was a ship of an Altmer noble or someone of greater importance giving orders. But realization struck him fast, when he saw the dunmer quartermaster they had spared next to the Altmer. Vithalt told his crew to ready for battle, but it was all too late...

Arrows and Magical spells of fire, ice and lighting, poured from the glittering ship towards the Vithalt's crew. Terror rained down upon the free-slaves, and tried to swim away. They were all shot down. Vithalt was trying give orders as best he could, before the sail of his ship nearly crushed him and he was forced to abandon ship. He could only sea the death of his fellow argonians, before he blacked out...

Vithalt awoke, he was holding fast on a piece of wood. He looked around him, nothing but debris and dead bodies or his former crew. The glittering ship was nowhere to be seen. Vithalt gave a sigh, thankful to be alive but mournful to his fellow argonians. Vithalt held on to the piece of wood for many days. Closing his eyes in hopes this would all be over soon.

When he opened his eyes once more, it was because he heard a distant sound. He heard the wind blowing softly on the sea, and he heard in the distance, the voice of a strong captain giving orders to her crew. He looked towards it, and saw a ship heading his way. The sailors were pirates, but Vithalt didn't care, and they took him aboard and helped him recover. They asked him what happened, and he said his ship was attacked, seeming content with the answer, they didn't pry for more.

After his recovery, Vithalt helped them to sail, proving once more his prowess as a sailor. He was good at taking orders as much as giving them. The captain was impressed, and the two became fast friends.

The pirates had arrived to their destination, Skyrim, the captain was to leave the crew and travel alone. Vithalt didn't have anywhere to go, and offered to travel with her. She accepted and they both traveled Skyrim together, where their adventures would be many...


	31. Assassin's Tale - 12 - After Thy Wedding

I'm running very late with school projects plus final exams are coming up, so I haven't had the time to write as much as I want to lately, Nonetheless, I'm still trying as hard as I can to put up some new chapters! I think I will upload around _1 and a half or 2 chapters a week..._

* * *

**Returning to the Sanctuary**

Arthur returned to the sanctuary feeling exhausted but triumphed. He arrived a couple of days after the wedding, resting up at the inns he passed. He entered the sanctuary where Astrid was waiting for him at her office chamber.

"Good You're back!" welcomed Astrid, with a devilish grin.

"Hahaha! The news is everywhere!" she laughed. "Victoria Vici, the emperor's cousin, crushed at her own wedding!"

"Well done!" she added."Let's see his eminess try to ignore this."

"The blushing bride now serves Sithis in the void..." said Arthur, hiding a slight guilt.

"Yes, and with Vici's murder, you've started us down a road the Dark Brotherhood hasn't walked down in centuries." said Astrid. "The assassination of an Emperor. The Emperor of Tamriel."

"And now your reward, brother." contiuned Astrid, handing Arthur a tome with an emblem of the Dark Brotherhood. "Study this tome, it contains knowledge to summon a powerful assassin legend from the Dark Brotherhood." she stated. "No doubt it will prove useful for you..."

Arthur remained silent, but gave a nod of thanks.  
"His body serves us in death, as his bosy once did in life." continued AStrid. "Ah and of course your bonus, gold... plain and simple. Spend it as you see fit."

"Now then, Time to proceed with the next part of the plan." she said. "Me and Gabriella are still working on it, why don't you head down to the kitchens for some rest?" I'm sure the others are dying to hear about the wonderful wedding."

"Of course, sister." replied Arthur. "and Where is Veezara?" he asked.

"Ah yes, he actually arrived sooner then you did." replied Astrid. "Don't worry he is fine."

"Like I said, go to the kitchens for some rest." she continued. "Im sure he is there aswell." 

* * *

**Enjoying a Meal**

Arthur made his way to his quarters to put on his assassins armor and proceeded to the Kitchens. He was indeed hungry, he didn't have much to eat on the trip back to the sanctuary. The smell of the stew from the kitchens told him that his brothers were there as well.

He was, greeted in the kitchens, by the others.  
"Ah, you're back!" greeted Veezara. "Come, sit! Enjoy some rest."

"Thank you brother, it is good to see you again." said Arthur. "Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, brother." replied Veezara. "I'm sure people won't be forgetting that wedding anything soon, hmmm?"

"I hope not... but I wouldn't mind doing one again to remind them!" chuckled Arthur.

"Well now, let's not get too hasty." said Nazir, "I want a go at one as well."

"Oh come now, killing a bride is easy." boasted Festus. "I should know, I killed one before."

"Do tell, Festus." said Arthur.

"It was on our honeymoon. Tepid, I told her! Tepid!" complained Festus. "Lukewarm is not tepid! Close, maybe, but there is a difference!"

"Stupid cow." finished Festus.

"Hahaha!" laughed Nazir, "You killed your bride over some hot water?"

"No, I killed her over some COLD water!" exclaimed Festus. "Haven't you been listening?!"

Everyone laughed and ate and drank together heartily, enjoying telling tales and other stories to each other. 

* * *

**Continuing with the Contracts**

After the meal with the others, Arthur decided that some sleep would do him some good. His dreams were no longer clouded as they had been before the wedding. If this was a good thing or a bad thing, he couldn't decide. Brushing aside his thoughts, he awoke and went to see Gabriella and if she was finished with his next contract.

"Ah, dear brother. I've been waiting for you." welcomed Gabriella. "Your next contract awaits, as I'm sure Astrid indecated."

"She did indeed sister." replied Arthur. "What are the details?"

"With the emperor's arrival in Skyrim now a certainty. His security force, the Penitus Oculatus, will begin preparations immediately." explained Gabriella.

"The security will be handled by a Commander Maro." she continued. "Astrid and I have made a plan to break the man, and in doing so, cripple the emperor's security."

"What would you have me do then?" asked Arthur.

"You are to kill the man's son, Gaius Maro, and plant false evidence implicating him in a plot to kill the emperor." she explained.

"Ouch..." said Arthur with a devilish grin.

"Indeed." she replied back with the same evil smile, handing Arthur the incriminating note.

"Where is this Gaius Maro?" asked Arthur.

"He is set to leave Dragon Bridge and travel to each of the Major cities in Skyrim." explained Gabriella. "We aren't sure of his real schedual, so you are going to have to stalk him, or steal it of course."

"Understood, anything esle?" asked Arthur before heading off.

"Yes there is, if you can, don't kill him in Dragon Bridge, or anywhere on the road." she said. "If you kill him in a Major City, his body will be discovered sooner and so too will the note."

"Ah yes, of course sister." replied Arthur.

"Do that and Astrid has insisted I grant you a unique bonus." said Gabriella. "A token for a reading by Olava the Feeble in Whiterun, she is a powerful seer and an oppurtunity like this should not be missed."

"Hmm... understood." said Arthur, indeed curious to this bonus.

"Go now, walk in Gaius Maro's shadow, and deliver him the judgement of Sithis." said Gabriella.

"Sithis will judge him soon..." laughed Arthur under his breath. He said farewell and went on his way.

Arthur took off for Dragonbridge, hoping to arrive before Maro left.


	32. Stories of Skyrim - News of a Wedding

The Stories of Skyrim chapters are just little bits of these and those from my characters. The things within these chapters usually follow those that had happened before! or just a few bits of adventure if I see it fit to mention!

* * *

**Reports from a wedding.**

Marcus Avicus, Noble of the Colovian Highlands, Thane of Solitude and Tribune in the IV Legion, reading the reports given to him by his imperial scout in his quarters at Fort Snowhawk in Hjaalmarch Hold.

"Any word on the weaponry shipments moving towards Solitude?" asked Marcus to the scout.  
"Yes sir, they have already passed by yesterday, Hadvar and a few men escorted them to Dragonbridge before returning." replied the scout. "There were a couple of mercenaries they hired, an _argonian_ and a _redguard_, but they expect no more trouble up the road."

"Good, good." said Marcus. "And what about repairs for the fort?"  
"Uhm... not too well sir, we ran out of lumber yesterday and can't seem to find any good ones at the Morthal Lumbermill." replied the scout.  
"Well of course you can't find any good ones, it doesn't matter!" exclaimed Marcus. "Just buy the necessary lumber required and be done with it." he ordered.  
"Yes sir, of course." replied the scout.

"By the divines... glad that's over, anything else soldier?" asked Marcus, with a sigh.  
"Uhm... yes sir.." the scout said hesitantly, "There is one thing you should know..."  
"Well soldier? Spit it out!" ordered Marcus.  
"It's about the wedding, sir... in Solitude." stated the scout.

"Ah yes... Vici's wedding." replied Marcus. "I can't believe I'm in the marsh-hole while the others are all there... the most talked about wedding this year and I'm stuck in this half-baked fort with with these clueless lackies by order of 2 incompetent fools!"  
"Sir..." murmured the scout.  
"I mean look there, I can actually see Solitude from here... It's almost like Tulius and Rikke are torturing me!" exclaimed Marcus, pointing to the distant shadow of Solitude from his quarter's window. "So close yet so far!" he sighed.

"Sir, there's something you should know about the wedding..." said the scout.  
"Yes, yes I haven't got all day." said Marcus with a tone of annoyance.  
"Sir... Victoria, at her wedding, was..." the scout paused thinking of how to say the words.  
"Murdered." finished the scout.

Marcus' eyes lit up and his face shocked stricken. He looked at the scout, "WHAT?!" he asked.  
"She was murdered, sir." retained the scout. "At her wedding reception, someone pushed a statue over where she was addressing her guests and well... it crushed her..."

"By the gods... forget what I said, I'm glad I was relocated here." stated Marcus with a sigh. "I would have been sacked for sure had I been in Solitude."  
"Yes sir, lucky indeed." said the scout.  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention soldier." said Marcus. "Dismissed."

Marcus spent the rest of the day in his quarters, laughing at Rikke's words of how she had everything under control. Marcus wondered if Tulius would relocate him back to Solitude, but until then he was quite amused by his luck.

* * *

**No prey, No pay.**

Vithalt and Lanina had arrived in Solitude just that evening. Having escorted cargo for their client to Solitude, they were tired of travelling all the way from Dawnstar, Lanina went straight to the nearest inn for some rest and of course, strong mead. Vithalt went to help his captain go see to their client at the Solitude Docks, returning with bad news only to find his captain already drunk.

"Heh! There you are V-Vith!" mumbled Lanina, stumbling with bottles of mead in her hands. "Have a drink buddy! Have a seat!" she continued, drunkenly tossing a mead bottle towards Vithalt.

"Uh... Thanks Captain." Replied Vithalt, barely catching the bottle Lanina had thrown clumsily. "I'm afraid I have some bad news though." As he sat down.

"Come on, we'll worry about our bunis...besines... business, later!" replied Lanina, drunkenly.

"Captain this is serious!" insisted Vithalt.

"So is this fine made brew! Heheh..." laughed Lanina, barely passing out.

"Captain, our client is dead, we won't get paid for our work!" exclaimed Vithalt, snatching the mead bottle out of his captain's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" demanded Lanina, taking back the bottle. "Nothing to worry bout', we'll get that bitch to pay."

"...Captain, I'm not sure if you heard me, Victoria Vici is dead." Replied Vithalt.

"Ah, let me worry about it in the morning Vith!" replied Lanina, resting her head on the table. "Go and find out if they got any rum here!" she asked as she poured down the last of her mead.

"Of course, Captain." Replied Vithalt, with a sigh.

"Why is the rum always gone?" wept Lanina before passing out on the table. 

* * *

**Red Blood Wedding.**

Deyanira had stayed in Solitude for a few days now. She had come to meet with her old friend, Sybille Stentor. They were discussing magical theories and their prowess in the arcane arts over some wine and sweetrolls.

"...and blood is essential, even in the arcane." said Sybille, giving a sly look to Deyanira. "Especially in the arcane."

"Oh yes, I do so much agree." smiled Deyanira devilishly, "Blood can give power, I've seen it first hand..."

"In more ways than you can understand..." laughed Sybille, "Take it from me..." she continued, smiling in a way to reveal her sharp fangs.

Deyanira gave a sly smile and a knowing nod. "A shame people use it so freely."

"How so?" asked Sybille.

"Killing a person too quickly, not taking in the account of the power of the blood within that mortal. A waste." answered Deyanira quietly, "Take the wedding for instance."

"Ah yes. Quiet a shame really, all that blood spilt on the floor and gone to waste." replied Sybille, "The Food they served at the wedding couldn't match what the blood would have tasted like." she continued, giving a devilish smile.

"Hah, indeed!" laughed Deyanira, finishing up her wine. "Perhaps I should partake on this... 'knowledge' you possess... someday."

"Should you decide to do so, do give me a call, hmm?" laughed Sybille, giving a sly smile and a wink.

"Of course..." replied Deyanira, returning another sly smile.

They both returned to their wine and discussions of the arcane.


	33. Assassin's Tale - 13 - Hunting Gaius

( A chapter today and tomorrow, to make up for not being able to put one on until next week! Enjoy! ) 

* * *

Arthur had arrived at Dragonbridge not long after nightfall. A quick search through the town yielded the finding of their main headquarters within Skyrim, but no sign of the designated Penitus Oculatus Agent. Sneaking inside the headquarters, he found the schedule of Gaius Maro, and rode off.

Arthur abandoned his horse at Dragonbridge and continued onfoot, making it more difficult for him to catch up with Gaius, but made it all the more challenging and fun as he tracked the man down as if a hunter were chasing a prized deer.

* * *

From Dragonbidge, Gaius was ordered to move to Solitude. Arthur wasted no time in finding his trail up the road north-east. He tracked Gaius just ahead. Arthur was surprised he was so close, but soon found out why. The very capable soldier managed to take down a sleeping bear just off the road, the bear had delayed the man and bought Arthur just enough time to catch up with him. Arthur was impressed by the mans capability, to sneak on a bear and kill it as it's sleeping... not a feat to be taken lightly...

* * *

Since Arthur knew Gaius was headed for Solitude first, he decided to sneak ahead before Gaius arrived. He kept a close distance but always remained unseen, moving in front of the man was harder but much more exhilarating. After Midnight, Arthur was exhausted moving so much and decided to wait along the road to wait for Gaius.

As both men met each other, Arthur gave a devilish smile that would make any man uneasy.

"A bit late to be wondering about isn't it?" asked Arthur looking at Gaius with an unnerving smile.

"Keep back, citizen, I have important business I must attend to" stated Gaius.

"Traveling alone can be dangerous..." said Arthur looking towards the shadows.

"Is that a threat?" asked Gaius with an annoyed face. "Back off, Or by the Eight, I'll cleave off that arrogant head of yours."

"Of course not... just be careful, hmm?" replied Arthur with a sinister look in his eyes.

* * *

It was not long before Gaius had arrived in Solitude. A quick browse through his schedule found that he was to go about inspecting the guards. The bonus instructed Arthur to kill the man within a city, and Arthur knew now was the time to strike him down. Moving quickly up the gate wall, Arthur found a good position to shoot the man with his bow. He held his bow tight and pulled the arrow as far as he could...

Arthur missed...he panicked and let the arrow fly too early, courtesy of a guard who came up patrolling the wall. Arthur had missed his chance and Gaius had already made way to the barracks.

* * *

Arthur decided to wait until morning. He couldn't take out Gaius without the other guards not noticing, and so he waited outside the barracks. He took a nap but only a short one, he couldn't risk Gaius leaving for a different city. He managed to stay out of sight but still able to see the comings and goings of the barracks door. Around 6 in the morning, Gaius was the first to wake up and leave, Arthur didn't hesistate to sneak behind him and cut the man's throat.

Arthur gave a small laugh upon seeing the blood of the man flowing through his sword. Arthur quickly tried to plant the incriminating letter but the Gaius' did not have any place sensible to put it. He didn't wear a snapsack of sachel, just his armor. "Danmed fool!" thought Arthur.

When Arthur found a place within Gaius' armor, he took too long to find it, and someone gave a frighted scream behind him and called for the guards. Arthur placed the letter as fast as he could and jumped down into a hay bale in the city market center. Running out as fast as he could.

* * *

Arthur fled to the gates, just barely making past before they closed down on him, dodging arrow after arrow of the guards atop the city walls.

Arthur ran to the stables and jumped on a stolen horse and rode off back to the sanctuary. He had a laugh, he realized it had not been a week's pass and he had been chased out of Solitude twice in a row. As he rode for the sanctuary he wondered if there would be a third...


	34. Assassin's Tale - 14 - Jester's Folly

**Returning Home**

After killing Gaius Maro, Arthur rested in Rorikstead for a day, since he had little sleep since the wedding. His rest was long and well deserved. This emperor contract really has him doing most of the killings. Arthur returned to the sanctuary shortly after. He entered Astrid's office, expecting her to be there, but he was welcomed by Gabriella instead...

"Ah, at last." welcomed Gabriella, "I've been anxiously awaiting your return."  
"Gaius Maro lies dead and shamed" stated Arthur.  
"Yes, I know. As does Astrid. You have done exceptionally well." replied Gabriella. "And have earned both your reward and you bonus." she continued handing him the rewards in haste.  
"But you should know there is some a more pressing matter to deal with..." she continued.  
"Is something the matter, sister?" asked Arthur.  
"It's Cicero... there's been an incident..." replied Gabriella worriedly, "Please, continue to the sanctuary, Astrid will explain everything..." 

* * *

**A Treacherous Incident**

Arthur proceded to the main part of the sanctuary. He was anxious to know what had happened, and seemed a bit worried at what Cicero might have done...  
He saw Veezara lying down, badly wounded. By the look on him and everyone else, Arthur knew Cicero was responsible... he was speechless.  
"Just try to relax, Veezara." said Babette worriedly, "Let the elixir do it's work. You'll feel better, shortly. I promise."  
"Achh" cried Veezara in pain. "Thank you, my dear. You are most kind. The jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid."  
"Danm it! The never should have happened!" exclaimed Astrid. "We knew better. We knew better and still we let our guards down! Argh!"  
"I'll admit... even I'm having a hard time disagreeing with you..." replied Festus. 

Arthur walked slowly to the group, all the way his mind racing. Astrid saw Arthur and turned to him.  
"Maro is dead, I know." said Astrid with a tone of annoyance. "But we've got bigger problems."  
"What did Cicero do?..." asked Arthur, shocked to see how badly wounded Veezara was up-close.  
"The fool went absolutely berserk!" explained Astrid. "He wounded Veezara and tried to kill me. Then he fled. I knew we couldn't trust that clown."  
"It's true, I'm afraid" said Festus. "Cicero was a little whirlwind, slashing this and that. Would have been funny, if he weren't trying to kill us all."  
"Don't forget the ranting and raving." reminded Nazir, "About how the Night Mother was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid just a 'pretender'" 

Astrid turned to Arthur again,  
"Look we have to deal with this situation." she said. "You have to deal with this situation."  
"And what would you have me do?" asked Arthur, crossing his arms.  
"To put it simply, find the fool and end his life!" replied Astrid.  
"Very well, fair enough, sister." said Arthur.  
"but first... find my husband... make sure he's alright." said Astrid with a worried face. "After the attack, Arnbjorn flew into a rage, after Cicero left, he went after him."  
"Any idea where they went?" asked Arthur.  
"No, but search Cicero's room, I'm sure there is something there..." replied Astrid.  
"Let me know if you find anything, I've got to tend to Veezara... and calm everyone down." she continued.

Everyone remained quiet, Babette still tending to Veezara's bleed.  
"Bested by the fool, who's the fool know, hmm?" laughed Veezara.  
"Hush, Veezara. You were very brave." said Babette. "Astrid may well be dead if not for you."  
"She's right. I'll be forever in your dept, dearest brother." replied Astrid. "Now please... be quiet.. Just... just rest." 

* * *

**Treachery loves company**

Arthur was still puzzled by what reason would Cicero do this. Though Astrid no long used the tenets, Arthur knew Cicero would not dare break a tenet, to attack a dark brother.  
"Did something set Cicero off?" asked Arthur.  
"No, nothing" replied Astrid. "Atleast, nothing I'm aware of."  
Arthur knew she was hiding something, his stare looked straight past her, his silence provoked her.  
"Well... if I'm being honest." said Astrid. "I haven't really been discreet lately, in expressing my frustration with this whole current situation."  
"..." Arthur sensed again the distrust Astrid had for him. It saddened him to think she still had a grudge.  
"Obeying the Night Mother, you the Listener... It's ridiculas." stated Astrid not hiding her discontent.  
"Do you really have that much distrust for me sister?" asked Arthur with a disappointed tone. "Was it worth this?"  
Everyone else looked at each other, but remained silent.

"Cicero might have overheard me talking to one of the others about the Night Mother." said Astrid, ignoring Arthur's question. "It might be I wasn't entirely respectful."  
Arthur realized Cicero tried to defend a tenet, of disobeying and dishonoring the Night Mother. Astrid was truly set in her ways.  
"But to go this far, to attempt to murder the leader of a sanctuary." said Astrid. "Cicero must pay with his life, there is no other option."

Arthur had had enough of Astrid's distrust, he went to Cicero's room to find something to tell him where the Jester went.  
Arthur found 5 volumes of Cicero's journal. He read the latest one and found Cicero had gone the Dawnstar sanctuary. But Arthur was extremely curious to what Cicero's life had been and brought the other volumes with him to read... and understand... 

* * *

**A Family in trouble**

Arthur returned to Astrid to let her know where they were headed and he was to follow.  
He heard Astrid talking to the others but only managed to grab a few words.  
"...and this is how he repays me?" finished Astrid, after seeing Arthur come down.  
"Well Arthur? Have you found something?" asked Astrid.  
"Cicero's journal, he's headed for the Dawnstar sanctuary." replied Arthur. "I have the passphrase..."  
"Danm, whatever for..." exclaimed Astrid. "Nevermind, doesn't matter. You need to leave, now."  
"Every moment counts, I want you to take my horse, Shadowmere." said Astrid."He is out by the pool... he's well... one of us."  
Arthur nodded, remaining silent.  
"Find my husband, make sure he's alright." ordered Astrid. "Then send that jester off to the void."

Arthur turned to Veezara,  
"Will you be alright brother?" asked Arthur.  
"Yes, it only hurts when I laugh... ha ha, ow..." replied Veezara.  
"Brother, do not underestimate Cicero." continued Veezara, "A man like that, small and foolish is easy to mock. To underestimate, don't make the same mistake I have..."  
"Boy did you miss all the excitement..." laughed Festus.  
Every turned to him, not amused.  
"*sigh* Alright so maybe I was wrong, maybe Cicero coming here wasn't the best thing to happen." said Festus, but even I didn't anticipate this..."  
"But you know what they say..." stated Festus. "When life gives you lemons... go murder a clown..." he continued turning to Arthur.  
"Going after Cicero now would be a fool's errand." stated Nazir, "That little jester is currently being dijested in Arnbjorn's stomach... mark my words."  
"Still, we can't be entirely sure." replied Babette. "Kill the fool and be done with it."  
"Yes, that's enough talk, go now Arthur." ordered Astrid. "Kill that blasted lunatic." 

* * *

**The righteous Jester**

Arthur made his way out, he saw Gabriella still sitting in Astrid's office.  
"What do you make of all this, sister?" Arthur asked.  
"I feel nothing but pity for Cicero..." she relied. "He must die of course, but can we truly blame him for his actions?"  
Arthur remained silent, taking to mind what she spoke.  
"We mocked him, disrespected the old ways..." she continued. "Our actions were shameful... truly the Night Mother weeps this day..."  
"It would seem Astrid still does not have faith or trust for the Night Mother... or me..." sighed Arthur.  
"Oh dearest brother, if you're truly the listener, then that means you destiny is written in the void." stated Gabriella. "Astrid is right to fear your power."  
"Perhaps you're right... but that doesn't make me less a part of this family, does it?" replied Arthur.


	35. Assassin's Tale - 15 - Chasing a Fool

**Shadowmere**

Arthur walked slowly to the pool just outside the sanctuary as Astrid had instructed. He was mesmerized to see the pool to make a dark blue-ish glow. He heard the galloping of a horse all around him. He remained calm, but couldn't help to look around him quickly. That's when a great bolt of lightning struck the pool, the force and shock of it nearly making Arthur lose his balance. But after the smoke had cleared from the pool, sure as it was, there was Shadowmere, a fine black stallion. The stallion moved out of the pool, motioned to his new master and waited for Arthur. Arthur gave a nod to the fine horse, he seemed much smarter than most. He jumped up Shadowmere and rode out for Dawnstar.

Shadowmere proved to be a mighty steed, he did not give any sign of exhaustion and rode not many hours through the forests of Falkreath.

At day break, they had already arrived in Whiterun hold. Though Shadowmere still rode fast and true, Arthur had began to feel exhausted in riding the horse. His legs were aching as Shadowmere proved to be a very fast steed.

* * *

**Faldan's Farm**

After they were a few miles off the Whiterun Northern Watchtower, Arthur decided to stop near one of the farms nearby. He stowed away in what seemed to be an abandoned barn, but a few moments later he was greeted by a Wood Elf who was the owner of the barn. The elf was very hospitable and friendly, even though it was obvious Arthur was an assassin. Nonetheless he gave Shadowmere a place to rest and invited Arthur inside for a fine meal.  
"Thank you for your hospitality, friend." said Arthur.  
"You are most welcome!" replied the elf. "Name's Faldan by the way. I rarely get to meet travelers anymore since the war started. I'm glad to have one now!"  
"Thank you, Faldan. My name is Arthur." said Arthur removing his weapons and placing them down.  
"Mighty fine weapons you have, Arthur. You seem dangerous, but still as civilized as any, huh?" laughed Faldan.  
"Ofcourse, Faldan, what kind of Assassin isn't civilized hmm?" replied Arthur, who didn't mind letting this harmless Elf know his purpose.  
"Might I ask where you are headed Arthur? If that's alright." asked Faldan while stirring a stew.  
"Dawnstar... I'm looking for... a friend." replied Arthur, trying to give out as less details as possible.  
"Ah I see!" said Faldan. "Why, just last night a friend of mine asked for a place to rest as well!"

"He was headed for Dawnstar?" asked Arthur.  
"Why yes he was!" replied Faldan. "Seemed to be in quite a hurry though, left just before morning."  
"Was he, by any chance...a jester?" asked Arthur wondering if it was Cicero.  
"Why, yes he was indeed." replied Faldan looking shocked to see Arthur knew. "Is that the friend you're looking for?"  
"Yes." replied Arthur, looking down into his drink. "Yes, he is..."  
"Well, it's no business of mine. Please, enjoy your drink." said Faldan cheerfully. "The stew will be done shortly."

Arthur remembered the Cicero's journals that he brought. He decided to read them while waiting. He was curious and wanted to know more of Cicero, his journey and why he would do this. Arthur was deep in reading, he hadn't realized an hour had passed. He was surprised and was heart-felt by the Jester's tale. It saddened him to think such a man had to suffer such tragedy... A true keeper of the Night Mother, always wishing for the best of the Dark Brotherhood. Arthur understood now, even if Cicero was mad, but inside, he was still a true Dark Brotherhood assassin.

* * *

**A Contemplating Meal**

"Are you alright Arthur?" asked Faldan, "You've been awfully quiet, what is it you're reading?"  
"Oh nothing... just a sad tale is all..." replied Arthur, snapping out of his deep reading.  
"Ah I see, well sorry the stew took so long." said Faldan. "I didn't expect to run out of firewood."  
"It is fine." replied Arthur. "You letting me stay was hospitality enough, you have my gratitude, Faldan."  
Faldan poored some stew for Arthur and himself and they both feasted. Faldan was curious and asked Arthur many questions of his travels and such, Arthur even though he was in a hurry, was happy to recall adventures of his past life.

Arthur was quick to finish his meal, intending to ride as soon as possible for Cicero.  
"Ah um... one more thing Arthur." said Faldan hesistantly.  
"Yes?" asked Arthur, taking a sip of ale.  
"If you're headed anywhere north, you'd better be careful." stated Faldan.  
"Oh don't worry about me, I've handled my fair share of trouble." replied Arthur.  
"Oh, I'm sure you have!" laughed Faldan, " But just this morning, just a few moments after the Jester left, I saw a gigantic wolf run down the road."  
"A wolf?" wondered Arthur.  
"Well... more like a Werewolf." replied Faldan, "I've never seen anything like it, running straight north like it was hunting something..."  
"I see..." said Arthur, remembering Arnbjorn was looking for Cicero as well."Well thank you for you hospitality Faldan, but I fear my friend will miss me soon and I'd better be heading off." said Arthur grabbing his weapons.  
"You are most welcome Arthur, if you are ever in the area and need a place to stay, my farmstead is always open." replied Faldan.

* * *

**Dawnstar Hold**

Arthur rode on Shadowmere once again. The day was still young, around noon but the since Arthur had already reached the Pale, snow had already began to fall. Arthur came to the pass between Dawnstar and Whiterun, where a fort was. Arthur hoped the inhabitants would be friendly.

Unfortunately, the inhabitants were bandits... the second Arthur came into eye sight of the fort, an arrow was shot, not even close to Arthur's position. A warning shot, he thought to himself. Arthur took out his bow, and shot the sentry. After which, Shadowmere seemed to guess Arthur's move and charged straight through the fort. Arthur was amazed by Shadowmere, who had both read his plan, and rode fast enough before he other bandits realized what had happened.

In Dawnstar, Arthur tried to find the Sanctuary and was only led by the sound of a howling nearby. Arthur knew it must have been Arnbjorn and rode fast in the direction. When he saw Arnbjorn wounded badly, he jumped off Shadowmere and ran to confront his brother...


	36. Civil War - 6 - General Joruun

**Fort Neugrad's Fate**

It was many weeks since Joruun's arrival at Falkreath Hold. His battalion had besieged Fort Neugrad in that period of time. Though he did not fight in open conflict or directly assaulting the fort, his countless ambushes had left the imperials starving and without aid. Many lives were lost on the imperial side, much to Joruun's dismay. Especially so with the final assault on the fort's main supply legion...

Joruun still mourns the loss of so many lives that day... be it Stormcloak or Imperial.

But that ambush proved the to be the nail in the coffin. With many of the fort's troops slain, the remaining Imperials surrendered. Joruun was relieved that no more blood was to be shed and let the imperial forces move out safely. Though some of his men didn't like the idea of letting the imperials live to fight another day, Joruun did not wish to see any more blood be spilt needlessly.

Joruun's battalion fortified Fort Neugrad, his troops had secured the south-pass to and from Cyrodyll. He sent word to Galmar, and awaited further orders. 

* * *

**To the men, a General**

After a few days of captaining the fort, Joruun received a letter from Galmar Stone-fist...  
"Ysmir's beard! I can't believe this!" Joruun exclaimed, turning to his captain, Ralof.  
"Hmm? What is it Joruun?" asked Ralof, whipping off some mead from his chin.  
"I've been promoted!" explained Joruun in a very surprised voice.  
"Hahah! What?! Give me that!" said Ralof, snatching the letter from Joruun.  
Ralof read the letter quickly and with a smile turned to his new General.

"Well look at that then!" said Ralof, "General Joruun, leader of the Stormcloak's 5th Battalion!"  
"I can't believe Galmar would trust me so much." said Joruun looking tense.  
"Galmar? Brother, Ulfric himself is the one promoting you!" cheered Ralof while pointing to Ulfric's signature in the letter.  
"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Joruun with both surprise and amazement.  
"Hahah!" You owe me a drink!" exclaimed Ralof. "Everyone gather round!" he called.

* * *

**To the General, his men**

Everyone turned to him and Ralof declared with a loud cheer, "Meet the new General!"  
"May he lead us to freedom and to glory!" cheered Ralof.

Everyone clapped and cheered for their new General, they revered him and looked up to him, and were happy for their leader.  
"Fine work, brother!" cheered a fellow Stormcloak.  
"Well deserved, I'd say!" cheered another.  
"Fetch the mead!" called a mage. "This calls for a celebration!"  
"Here, here!" cheered half of the room.

"Hahah! What do you say, General?" asked Ralof to Joruun. "Can the men drink tonight?"  
"Well alright, I think we've all deserved it haven't we?" replied Joruun, arms crossed and smiling to his brothers and sisters.  
"Then let's grab some mead and celebrate!" cheered Ralof holding a bottle of mead, "Skål!" he cheered.  
Everyone cheered and feasted and drank. Joruun was happy to see his men in high spirits, he hoped this joy would last...


	37. Civil War - 7 - Practice and Training

**In the Pratice of Keeping Order**

A few days had passed since the wedding in Solitude. Marcus had received no word from General Tulis or Legate Rikke to mobilize, so Marcus was still stuck in Fort Snowhawk. Still, as the commanding officer of the fort, Marcus still had to do his duty in keeping order throughout the hold. He ordered his a number of his men to form a legionairy force to deal with some trouble within Hjaalmarch hold.

"This is '_all_' the men you should muster?!" complained Marcus to his captain.  
"Sir, this is a quarter of our men, just like you asked for." replied the captain.  
"Fine it will have to do..." sighed Marcus, "And what are those two lazying around for?" demanded Marcus pointing to the two men sitting on a bench, eating some sweetrolls.

"Apologies sir, they just woken up." explained the captain. "They haven't had breakfast. Frankly half of us were forced to wake up after you ordered us, sir."  
"Don't complain, soldier. We have an urgent mission here." stated Marcus.  
"Of course not sir." replied the captain. "May I ask where we're headed?"  
"I received a letter from Thane Bryling in Solitude, poor mistress, her mine has been taken over by some Stormcloaks." replied Marcus.  
"She begged me for help, as I am in charge of maintaining order around here." continued Marcus, proudly.  
"Yes, sir." said the Captain. "But weren't those mines taken over by bandits?"

"Oh, bandits, stormcloaks, there is no real difference who took it, soldier." shrugged Marcus, "As long as we clear it, I will have Bryling's undying gratitude..."  
"And besides, this will give our forces a bit more practice." continued Marcus, "Divines know you lot need it..."  
"Ofcourse, sir." replied the captain. "The men are all set to go."  
"Right then..." said Marcus. "Tell captain Hadvar to watch over the fort while I am gone."  
" The rest of you, _MOVE OUT!_" Ordered Marcus in a voice loud and clear.

* * *

**Training Interrupted**

It was a few day pass since Joruun had been promoted. Though his men revered him even higher now, he saw no difference. To him it was already an honor being given the trust of commanding his brothers and sisters to free Skyrim of the Imperials.

The capture of Fort Neugrad gave him time and resources, with them he used to train his men and care for their needs. He often trained them personally. Today he had tasked himself with training a proud young man who had asked to be trained. Joruun set up the training dummy just outside the walls of the fort, giving them more room to work on practice.

Joruun watched his fellow Stormcloak train on the dummy, and closely inspected his movements.  
"Put more effort into your swing, use the force to slash, not to cleave." advised Joruun,  
"Yes, sir." replied the soldier, training hard to be a good fighter.  
"I may be a general, boy, but I'm still a brother Stormcloak like you, just call me brother." laughed Joruun with a reassuring smile.  
"Yes, brother." responded the soldier again, slashing the dummy as fast as he could.  
"No, no. Don't try to make as many slashes as possible, that will make them inconsistent, hurt less. Try slashing only one particular area, preferably any arteries." advised Joruun.  
"I'll try..." said the soldier, who, not long after, managed to slash through the dummy's leg.  
"Good, good. Keep that up and you'll be ready to defend yourself as well as us, eh?" said Joruun.

"Thank you brother, you know, when I asked to be trained, I didn't realize it would be you to train me. Being a general and all." stated the soldier.  
"Nonsense! I always take the time to train my men. Get to know them, make sure they are in the fighting spirit." replied Joruun cheerfully, "Ready to take out that training dummy then?" he laughed.  
"Alright, brother." said the soldier take a big step back and charging at the dummy, suddenly he looked back and hit the dummy's shield face first.  
"By Ysmir, are you alright boy? What happened?" asked Joruun.  
"Brother, look." said the soldier, pointing to a sister Stormcloak wounded.

The Stormcloak sister was limping slowly towards to fort. Her head bloodied, and her arms were covering a wound she had on her stomach. Joruun looked at her terrified in shock as she slowly made her way towards them. When he snapped out of his momentary shock, he rushed to her side.  
"By the nine!" cried Joruun, rushing to aid her. "Are you alright?! Brother, go get a medic, and a healer!"  
"Yes brother!" said the soldier, running back inside the fort.

Joruun helped her lie down slowly, trying to keep her out of pain. The blood was still bleeding out, but he tried his best to keep calm.  
"General...I _*cough*_.. We... were ambushed, by some imperial _*cough*_ soldiers.." staggered the wounded sister.  
"Talos help us... and the others?" asked Joruun desperately.  
"They're all... _*cough*_ dead sir..." sobbed the soldier.  
"Talos preserve them..." sobbed Joruun, "...but right now we need to get you back to health."

The sister started to feel more pain, she winched a bit, holding her stomach.  
"Keep calm, sister. It'll be alright, I'll carry you." said Joruun while carrying her carefully in his arms. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, _*cough*_ thank you sir..." she replied.  
"Please, sister. I am your brother Stormcloak. Now come, we must get you to the healer." said Joruun, while carrying her slowly into the fort, making sure she did not feel any pain.


	38. Tales of Thieves - 1 - Snatch & Sapphire

**Death Watch**

Ra'Snatch had always had good ear and a keen hand, when he heard one of the richest women in Solitude had been murdered, his mind instantly thought of the wealth said person must have left behind. He decided to go and steal from their house, the house of Victoria Vici. And for laughs, and because he knew he needed another thief to help carry the great amount of gold and jewelry that will no doubt be found, he decided to invite Sapphire to tag along. After much persuasion, she agreed, and they set off for Solitude.

Ra'Snatch and Sapphire arrived outside the house's gate entrance. Snatch wasted no time to try to open the locks with his claws while Sapphire kept watch.  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Snatch." complained Sapphire. "Dragging me to Solitude, to rob a house we don't even know what's in!"  
"Hey, come now my sweet blue, have I ever let you down before?" reassured Ra'Snatch.  
"I've actually lost count..." sighed Sapphire.  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to start counting all over again, eh?" he laughed. "Now keep watch for a little longer, almost got it!"  
"Alright..." sighed Sapphire. 

* * *

**Search and Steal**

The two made their way inside, no one was home, not that the dead could come home. They looked around for anything of value they could fit in their pockets.  
"I'll check this chest," said Ra'Snatch. "You check the shelves for anything good."  
"Sure..." replied Sapphire. "Hey what's this?" asked Sapphire reaching for something that seemed to shine in the light.

As Sapphire examined it closely, her eyes grew wide and her face was filled with horror and disgust as she dropped the item to the ground.  
"Ewww! Fish Scales! Why would anyone keep fish scales of a shelf!" exclaimed Sapphire, wiping her hands on Ra'Snatch's tail.  
"Hey careful! My tail is not a hankie!" laughed Ra'Snatch. "but I guess Victoria Vici is a little weird... it almost seems..."  
"Don't say it..." said Sapphire, crossing her arms.  
"almost seems... fishy..." laughed Ra'Snatch.  
"...*sigh* he said it..." sighed Sapphire.

They searched the entire house for something worth stealing, finding nothing on the shelves. They finally came across to the bedroom of the house on the top floor. After prying a bit, Ra'Snatch found the safe where Victoria must have stored her valuables.

"There you are my precious safe! I was wondering where I'd find you!" exclaimed Ra'Snatch gazing on the safe.  
"I should have know it would be somewhere... safe!" he continued with a laughed.  
"Not again... can we just crack that thing open already?" sighed Sapphire.  
"Of course my sweet blue!" laughed Ra'Snatch. "Let us see our earnings!" 

* * *

**A Tale of Thieves**

As Ra'Snatch opened the lock for the safe, he looked in amazement of all the gold and silver that was in it. After they both emptied the safe and the went on to search the rest of the house. After an hour, they decided to go downstairs for a drink before heading back to the guild.

"See my sweet blue? I told you this was a good idea." said Ra'Snatch, "Stealing from a dead noble is as easy as it is profitable!"  
"Yes, yes, you were right kitten. That was the most gold I made all year!" said Sapphire happily.  
"So, will you come with me next time? I promise to earnings to be just as well." asked Ra'Snatch.  
"Oh well alright, you convinced me." agreed Sapphire with a smile.  
"Hah! This round of convincing was much easier than the last!" laughed Ra'Snatch.

"Now pour me some more wine before I get..." said Sapphire, with a hidden grit of laughter.  
"Hmm?" wondered Ra'snatch while getting the wine bottle.  
"Before I get _whiny_..." she joked.  
"Haha! You made a joke!" laughed Ra'Snatch holding back his tears, while pouring her some more wine.  
"Don't get used to it, that was a horrible joke!" laughed Sapphire, "Much like all of yours!"  
"I'll keep making mine though! I'm sure everyone is used to them by now!" teased Ra'Snatch, laughing.

"Oh that reminds me, I saved you something." he continued, handing her a jeweled necklace.  
"Oh what this, another pretty jewel?" asked Sapphire.  
"Yes it is, but look closer!" said Ra'Snatch.  
"Wait, is this?" said Sapphire in amazement.  
"Flawless Sapphire, I found it while sneaking through a bank a few days ago." said Ra'Snatch. "It was so beautiful, and it reminded me of you!"

Sapphire gave a blush, Ra'Snatch grinning wide.  
"Wow... Thank you. I have to say, kitten. This is really the nicest night you've ever taken me on." said Sapphire with a blush.  
"And there will be plenty more, that I promise, my sweet blue." he replied, grinning with joy.

* * *

**Back Home**

They talked and drank for a little while longer, having nice talks and discussions. Then they heard someone opening the door...  
"Who's that?" asked Sapphire. "I thought you said Victoria Vici was murdered."  
"She was." replied Ra'Snatch, "All of Skyrim knows."  
"Who is coming through the door then?" asked Sapphire, a bit in a panic.  
"I don't know..." replied Ra'Snatch, a bit puzzled, "I didn't realize anyone else lived with her..."  
Suddenly they door flung open and a noblemen walked in, he didn't look to the front, tired from a day's work it seemed. He closed the door behind him and looked hazily to the living room. His eyes grew wide and his haze disappeared as he saw two figures inside his home. He was just as shocked as the thieves were when they saw each other.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded the noble, obviously in distress.  
"I think it's time to leave." said Ra'Snatch turning to Sapphire. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
"Don't have to tell me twice..." she replied. "Last one to the docks pays for the ride home!"  
"You're on!" laughed Ra'Snatch, running out the back door.  
"No fair!" yelled Sapphire chasing him.

They ran out the back door, the Noblemen shouting for the guards to get them, but it was late and the patrol was gone. The pair ran out to the Solitude Market Area.  
"*pant* Did we.. *pant* lose him?" asked Ra'Snatch trying to catch his breath.  
"I don't think he followed us." replied Sapphire looking back while running.  
"Agh, good I can breath now." said Ra'Snatch, stopping to take a breather.  
"Oh no, the bet's still on, kitten." laughed Sapphire with a smile, running out the main gate.  
"Oh gods..." sighed Ra'Snatch chasing after her. "I knew I shouldn't have drank so much..."

After they returned to the docks, they hired a boat to Windhelm ( Which Ra'Snatch had to pay for! ) and then continued to walk together back to the guild in Riften.


	39. Assassin's Tale - 15 - Cicero's End

**Brother in Need**

Arthur ran up to Arnbjorn, trying to help with his wounds. Shadowmere grazing in the background, as if keeping vigil over the horizon.  
"Should have figured Astrid would send you..." said Arnbjorn while holding his wound in.  
"You're hurt, brother..." said Arthur, still awestruck by the amount of blood that was spilt.  
"Ackk." howled Arnbjorn in pain. "Hah, What gave it away?" the laughed.  
"Hah, yeah... gotta' admit, that jester is pretty good with that butter knife." laughed Arnbjorn. "But don't worry, I gave as good as I got."  
"Where's Cicero?" asked Arthur.  
"In the door behind me. Looks like an old sanctuary by the looks of it." replied Arnbjorn pointing the a hidden door behind him. "I would have followed him, but I don't know the phrase."  
"I know the phrase... I'll go after him." said Arthur. "Don't worry, brother. You go home, take Shadowmere, he'll take care of you."

Shadowmere walked up slowly to them, the horse knew the wishes of its master well. He prod his nose signalling Arnbjorn to get on his saddle.  
"Ack... alright you convinced me. Doubt I'd be much help to you now anyway." replied Arnbjorn still holding in the pain.  
"That little fox cut me pretty deep... but I slashed him good, pretty sure I severed an artery." said Arnbjorn with a laugh. "Just follow the blood."  
"Here, I should have a few bandages to patch up your legs, riding a horse will take a toll on those leg wounds." said Arthur patching up Arnbjorn's wounds.  
"Ack.. Thank you, Arthur..." replied Arnbjorn, trying to stand and get on Shadowmere.

After helping Arnbjorn onto Shadowmere, Arthur prepared to enter the Sanctuary. He looked at the door to the sanctuary and took a deep long breath. He knew he couldn't fight through alone, Cicero's journals mentioned the ghosts of ancient assassins guarding the sanctuary. So he decided to bring one of his own...

* * *

**Innocence**

Arthur remembered the spells that he was given, and so he summoned the spectral Assassin from the void. The winds blew cold as the void and infront of him, was the assassin. The spectral assassin gave a respectful bow to his listener.

"Ah listener... At last you have called for me..." said the spectral assassin. "My name is... Lucien Lachance."  
Arthur gave a nod, "I trust you know what we will be doing..."  
"Yes my listener..." replied Lucien with a nod, "I will kill this jester myself, if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this."

"Why would does the Dread Lord not wish for Cicero's death?" asked Arthur.  
"The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself this, do you trust the wisdom of our Lady?" replied Lucien.  
"I trust the Night Mother... but how can I trust Cicero?" asked Arthur.  
"Hmmm... then ask yourself this, my listener, Who trusts you? Cicero or Astrid?..." replied Lucien.  
Arthur paused, he didn't have the answer... he gave a nod to Lucien and went to the door...

Arthur took a long look at the door, and knocked it twice.  
"What... is life's...greatest... Illusion?" asked the door.  
"Innocence, brother..." replied Arthur, the irony not lost on him.  
"Welcome... home..."

* * *

**The Sanctuary**

As Arthur made his way into the Sanctuary, he heard Cicero's howls of pain.  
"Cicero!" yelled Arthur. "Come out! Where are you?!"  
"Listener?! Is that you!?" asked Cicero in surprise. "Oh I knew you'd come! Send the best to defeat the best! Astrid knew her pet couldn't slay sly Cicero!"  
"You've brought this on yourself, brother..." replied Arthur, anger and sadness within his words.  
"Oh but this isn't at all what mother would have wanted!" cried Cicero. "You kill the keeper, or I kill the listener?!"  
"Now that's just madness! Hahahahaha!" laughed Cicero.

Arthur made his way slowly through the sanctuary, a few spectral assassins sprung out of the walls and attacked. He and Lucien both made quick work of them, but each time they did, Arthur heard the assassins say words that made him uneasy... They were calling out for the Keeper's life to be spared.

Arthur walked across a bridge way above the sanctuary's training court. As he walked slowly, he heard a loud clang from the walls, as massive long poles stabbed out of them. Arthur thought quickly and jumped off the bridge, managing to grab hold on its edge, thus evading the death spears.  
"Ouch pointy pointy!" laughed Cicero. "My home is well defended, but I've always been a 'stick-ler' for details!"  
"Hahah! Get it?!" laughed Cicero. "Stick-ler?! Oh-hahah, slay me!"

Looking down upon the training court, Arthur saw two spectral assassins ready down below. He let go of the bridge and killing both of them and managing to land safely on top of their spectral bodies. Lucien followed him down, slashing away another assassin.  
"You're still alive?" asked Cicero, worriedly. "Cicero respects the listener's abilities of course but.."  
"Could you slow down a bit?" begged Cicero. "I'm not what I used to be. Heh."

They continued to follow the blood left by Cicero's wounds and came across a cave in the sanctuary.  
"Burr... chilly." exclaimed Cicero. "You'll enjoy this, not an original part of the sanctuary, par se. Let's call it a 'forced addition'.  
"Forced by what?" asked Arthur.  
"Oh you'll see!" laughed Cicero.

Just then, they heard a loud roar. A large ice troll had made its home in the cave. Lucien gave a look towards Arthur, and Arthur nodded. Lucien charged at the beast, while Arthur grabbed his bow and shot steady and precise. Not a minute had passed when the beast gave another roar, this time of pain, as he fell down dead. Cicero heard this roar and began to feel terrified of Arthur's abilities.

"Alright, so Cicero attacked that harlot, Astrid! but what is a fool to do when his mother is mocked and slandered!?" cried Cicero, in panic. "Surely the listener understands!"

Arthur continued into the sanctuary, he and Lucien proved a good team. Slashing away horde after horde of spectral assassins. Their abilities were no match to Arthur's and Lucien's combined. But each time they felled an assassin, Arthur grew more saddened to defile the ghosts of his ancient brotherhood.

"Cicero admits! He thought the listener would be dead by now!" exclaimed Cicero. "Heh. Maybe we could just forget about all this? Hmm? Let bygones, be bygones?  
"You still need to answer for what you did to our family, Cicero." said Arthur, with anger and sadness.  
"If it's any comfort, I do feel slightly bad about Veezara!" exclaimed Cicero. "Stupid lizard got in the way! But please tell me the lapdog has already bled to death!"  
"They're both at the sanctuary, still recovering from their wounds..." replied Arthur, "What were you thinking Cicero! I never wanted this!"

* * *

**Cicero's End**

Arthur and Lucien fought their way through the last of the ghosts, they came to the last remaining room... Cicero was lying down on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. He was holding back his wounds and seemingly in great pain. Arthur walked in, Lucien followed, but remained at the back of his Listener.

"And now...we come to the end * cough* of our play... the Grand Finale!" said Cicero, still holding up his wounds. "You caught me, listener... *cough* I surrender."  
"There is only one cure for your madness Cicero..." said Arthur, drawing his bow. "Me."

"Oh that's good! Very *cough* very creative!" laughed Cicero. "But please Listener, killing me would be a mistake... for it would displease our mother, hmm?"  
"For she is your mother too, hmm listener?" begged Cicero.  
"The next time you want to beg, Cicero... find a better reason." said Arthur, putting back his bow.  
"I know who you are. You can stop that 'wounded' nonsense, you are fine." continued Arthur looking through Cicero's ruse.

"Hah, the Listener is indeed very talented, very instinctive..." replied Cicero, reaching for something behind him.  
"Today I give you you're life, in exchange for the one you lost." said Arthur, putting down Cicero's journals on the floor.  
"Oh thank you, my listener!" said Cicero cheerfully, very shocked at this turn of events.

"But make no mistake." interrupted Arthur. "If you hurt my family again, then our exchange will be forfeit."  
Cicero looked into Arthur's eyes, sad to receive the Listener's anger, and gave a simple nod.

As Arthur turned to leave, Lucien gave a nob of both respect and approval, before bowing his head and disappearing back to the Void.  
Arthur pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and put in on the pile of Cicero's journals. Cicero was confused, but still happy to receive mercy.

Arthur then left to go back home, to return to the sanctuary, to his family.


	40. Assassin's Tale - 16 - Resume the Deaths

**Returning Home**

Arthur returned to the sanctuary couple of days after. He didn't want to return too soon, and so he just walked home slowly, resting his mind and his body. He wondered if he made the right choice, or if that choice would return to haunt him another day. He gave a sigh, looking up to the clear skies above, and assured himself to trust in the Dread Father, and the Night Mother.

Arthur arrived at the sanctuary, where Shadowmere was outside of. The steed gave a nod to his master, while grazing around the area. Arthur went inside.  
"Hello Astrid..." said Arthur as he walked in to her office.  
"Ah brother... Arnbjorn is safe, and for that you have my thanks." said Astrid. "But what of the fool?"  
"Cicero is dead." lied Arthur.  
"Excelent... once again you've proven yourself a true Dark Brotherhood Assassin." stated Astrid.  
"Was there any doubt?" asked Arthur.  
"Of course not brother... tell you what, why don't you keep Shadowmere for a while longer?" said Astrid, "He's a good steed and really hasn't been ridden as much as he should."  
"Very well." replied Arthur, thinking greatly of the mighty horse, "Thank you, sister."  
"You are most welcome, brother." said Astrid. "And now that this Cicero mess has been mopped up, we can get back to the matter at hand, hmmm?" 

* * *

**Resume the Deaths**

"Of course." replied Arthur. "What is my next task?..."  
"Just one more target before me take out the emperor..." stated Astrid. "Have you by any chance heard of the Gourmet?"  
"Ah yes... the cook book phenomenon." remembered Arthur.  
"Yes, thats him. He is schedueled to cook for the emperor at a special dinner." stated Astrid. "You'll kill him, get his writ of passage and assume the role of master chef..."  
"I've always wanted to cook for royalty. Death is always a good desert..." laughed Arthur.  
"Hah, yes... best served cold." laughed Astrid. "Festus had been spearheading this part of the plan... go speak to him for the details." 

* * *

**Checking on Veezara**

Arthur made his way into the main sanctuary. On his way to Festus, he saw Veezara, still sitting on a puddle of blood. Arthur was still shocked his brother was covered in his own blood, and rushed to his side.

"Danm, are you alright brother? Are you still hurt?" asked Arthur franticly.  
"Oh, Arthur. You're back." replied Veezara, looking up in surprise. "Yes, I'm fine, the wounds healed up quite nicely thanks to Babette."  
"I'm glad, but why all this blood?" questioned Arthur.  
"I prefer it this way... reminds me of how not to underestimate a fool again." laughed Veezara. "Something I see you did quite well. Not a single wound..."  
"Yes well... a bow is always a safe choice don't you think?" said Arthur, with a smile hidden behind his cowl.  
"Ah yes of course, I should have known, you've always been a quick shot." replied Veezara. "I'm bet Cicero died before he knew you were there!" 

* * *

**Getting the Information**

Arthur continued to search around for Festus, he found him in the sanctuary's study area.  
"Ah brother, you are finally back." welcomed Gabriella. "Festus can finally stop complaining..."  
"There you are! Took your sweet time dealing with Cicero, hmph?" complained Festus.

Arthur gave a simple nod, remaining silent.  
"Alright well, let's get down to business." said Festus. "Astrid told you about the Gourmet, I hope?"  
"That I need to kill him and steal his identity." replied Arthur.  
"Yes...quite so." said Festus. "But first... we need to learn who he is... assuming that the gourmet is a 'he'. Could be a women for all we know."  
"We don't know?" asked Arthur, "How are we to find him, then?"  
"Oh, but I have a plan, see!" laughed Festus."In my uhm... investigations... I found a copy of the gourmet's cookbook!"

"What makes it special then?" asked Arthur.  
"It's sighed by the gourmet!" stated Festus. "A messege from the gourmet to an 'Anton Virane'. He is the cook up in the Markarth Keep."  
"And this 'Anton' knows the gourmet's identity?" asked Arthur.  
"I beleive so... therefor you must get that information from Virane." repled Festus. "Who the gourmet really is and where he may be found..."  
"Understood Festus." said Arthur.

"Oh and when you're done with Virane, kill him." said Festus. "Loose ends and all that..."  
"Ah yes... of course..." laughed Arthur.  
"Once you find out who the gourmet is, kill him and steal his writ of passage." said Festus. "And if you can, hide his body... the longer it takes for them to recognize who he is... the better..."  
"Anything else I need to know about the Gourmet?" asked Arthur.  
"Well... no one knows his real identity. Except for Gaius Maro and you've already seen to that, heheh." laughed Festus.  
"He was stationed in Skyrim to cook for the emperor a few months ago... before the emperor cancelled his journey." he continued.  
"Maro was smart, kept the cook around just in case. He probably feels like a prisoner... you'll fix that, hah." laughed Festus.  
"Understood brother." said Arthur. 

* * *

**Checking on Arnbjorn**

Arthur gathered what other information he needed from Festus and prepared to ride off. He decided to bring more provisions for his journey and went to the Kitchens. Arnbjorn saw Arthur, and decided to have conversation with him.  
"Ah, there you are Arthur." welcomed Arnbjorn.  
"Glad to see you back in good health, brother." replied Arthur. "Did you need something?"  
"Look, I... I just wanted to say thanks for coming to find me back in Dawnstar..." stated Arnbjorn.  
"My pleasure, brother, we are family are we not?" replied Arthur.  
"Yeah... and the crazy jester finally met his match, am I right?" laughed Arnbjorn.  
"Out before he knew what hit him." said Arthur.

"Good to hear... off on your next contract?" asked Arnbjorn.  
"Yes, actually." replied Arthur. "Any advice?"  
"The last thing you need is my help. Listener of not, you've proven yourself time and again." replied Arnbjorn, swallowing his pride."To Astrid, to the Family... and to me."  
"Thank you, brother." said Arthur, happy to receive acceptance at last...  
"Thank nothing of it brother." Replied Arnbjorn. 

* * *

**Out and About**

Arthur gathered the last of his needs and was about to leave. Astrid saw him walk pass her office, and stopped him for a bit.  
"Leaving so soon Arthur?" joked Astrid. "Always on the move, hmm?"  
"Ofcourse, always helping the family Astrid." replied Arthur.  
"Ah yes... of course." said Astrid in a risible tone.  
"Any advice on my current contract?" asked Arthur.  
"Nothing you wouldn't already know, you are better at this than... most." replied Astrid.

"But let me see here... believe is or not, Festus likes you. He senses your power... your potential." said Astrid.  
"Follow his instructions to the letter and you might even earn his respect..." she continued.  
"I've never disappointed before, hmm?" laughed Arthur.  
"Yes... always impressing everyone..." joked Astrid.


	41. Assassin's Tale - 17 - Recipe for Death

**Recipe for Death**

As Arthur arrived in Markarth, he couldn't help but look in wonder of the city. The City of Stone always looked so pure, as if a glowing jewel on the Mountains of the reach.  
Arthur made his way to the keep, finding little trouble in sneaking around every guard around the corners, thanks to the layout of the ancient city. The keep was much harder, but nonetheless, he found Anton Virane, cooking in the kitchens...

Arthur sneaked inside, no one even hearing him climb up onto a shelf. Arthur sat there, observing his target quietly. When Virane turned around, he gave a jump of fright.  
"What is the meaning of this?" complained Virane.  
"So you are the cook of the keep, hmm?" asked Arthur.  
"Yes, yes I am the cook, get down from there!" demanded Virane.  
"So Anton... a fellow breton as well, hmm?" said Arthur with a mischievous tone. "Born in High Rock, I take it? Home of exquisite Breton cuisine. I do miss it sometimes..."

"Who are you?" asked Virane in a guarded voice. "What do you want?"  
"It seems my time and your time are valuable..." stated Arthur. "I'll make it quick..."  
"The gourmet..." stated Arthur, seeing Virane shake when he heard the name. "Who is he... and where is he?"  
"The...the gourmet?!" gulped Anton nervously. "Never! I don't know what led you here, but I won't betray his trust!"  
"I'll take the secret of the gourmet's identity to my grave!" he stated.

* * *

**Pariah of Cooks**

Arthur came down of the shelf, crossed his arms and looked Anton straight in his eyes with a cold, evil glare... and said ; "For the Dark Brotherhood... that can be easily be arranged...".  
"The Dark Brotherhood?!" said Anton with a frighted voice and face.  
Anton's eyes widened and his fear caught up with him. He threw his hands up, as if yielding already.

"Now, now wait a minute!" panicked Anton. "Now I'm sure my friend wouldn't want me to endanger my own life, right?"  
"A wise choice..." stated Arthur, "Start talking."  
"Look, his name is Balagog Gro-Nolob!" said Anton, "He's an orc! The gourmet is an orc!"  
"Curious..." stated Arthur. "Where is he?"

"He's staying at the Night-Gate inn, the Pale." said Anton, still frightened. "That's all I know, I swear!"  
"Interesting..." murmured Arthur.  
"Now... now you'll let me go right?" asked Anton nervously.  
"Of course, Anton... MY work is done here, thank you for your...cooperation." said Arthur with an unnerving smile.  
"Okay..alright! Wonderful!" cheered Anton nervously. "You're welcome.. I'll just.. be on my way then."

* * *

**Loose Ends**

Arthur walked out the kitchens and stopped near the doorway, he gave a sly smile. He cast a spell on a nearby wall, and a portal appeared. A portal from the Void. Lucien walked out of the portal, and bowed in respect of the Listener.

"Hello again Lucien." welcomed Arthur.  
"Ah my listener... I am at your service..." said Lucien with the same evil smile.  
"Your current contract is most fitting... kill a chef and steal his very identity... that is the true death..." smiled Lucien.  
"Yes... It will be most fun." laughed Arthur.  
"And what would you have me do, my listener?" asked Lucien.  
"Go cut off some loose ends..." said Arthur, gesturing to the kitchens. "My work with him is done... but yours is about to begin." said Arthur with a cruel smile.  
"As you command my listener!" said Lucien, pulling out his dagger.

As Arthur left the keep... everyone could hear the screams of the cook as he was being stabbed and mercilessly sliced by Lucien. Everyone rushed to the scene, but found only the body as Lucien had already returned to the void... Arthur gave a cruel laugh under his breath as he left the keep.

* * *

**The Writ of Passage**

As Arthur arrived at the Inn, he noticed an orc in finely dressed attire outside by the lake. He knew that must have been him... but he needed to find the writ of passage first. Arthur went inside and wondered into the orc's room. Searching for the writ.

He found it amongst a stack of books. The Gourmet certainly has a good amount of books, thought Arthur. He kept the writ safely within his pouch and went outside... where the gourmet was still on the dock. Looking out into the lake.

Arthur didn't bother to disturb him. He simply took out his bow, pulled out an arrow and aimed straight at the orc.

Arthur challenged himself... to push the orc into the lake with simply the force of his arrow. As Arthur's arrow flew, the force of the arrow went straight into the orc's back. The force pushed him into the lake... his body sank to the bottom. Just as Arthur intended for his bonus...

Arthur returned to the Sanctuary, writ of passage in his hands. The writ to the death of an emperor. The writ for the glory of his family, the Dark Brotherhood...


	42. Assassin's Tale - 18 - Before the Storm

**The Writ to Death**

Arthur returned home to the sanctuary soon after, wasting little time. The Reach was not too far, and he went and came back for not more than a few days. Time was of the essence, the dinner would be soon.

Arthur returned to Festus, still in the magic study area of the sanctuary. Gabriella and Babette were there aswell, helping him conduct... experiments. They welcomed back Arthur as he came into the room.  
"So the prodigal murderer returns..." welcomed Festus. "and the gourmet?"  
"Taking a permenant, how should I say..." laughed Arthur, "Swim"  
"Excelent! And it would seem that a local orc has gone missing..." said Festus. "Which means you not only killed the gourmet but disposed of the body as well..."

Arthur reached into his satchel to get out the writ.  
"And of course..." said Arthur while holding out the writ of passage.  
"Ah.. you've got the writ of passage aswell!" exclaimed Festus. "Splendid, splendid!"  
"And it would seem the cook in Markarth has met an untimely demise..." laughed Gabriella.  
"Yes, you preformed his duties to the letter." said Festus, clapping slowly for Arthur.  
"Anything for my family, Festus..." stated Arthur. "Would you expect any less from the Listener?"  
"Hmph. I was wrong about you, I see that now." smiled Festus. "Maybe we all were."

* * *

**The Ring of Night**

Both Babette and Gabriella nodded in agreement, giving warming smiles to Arthur.  
"Here's your payment.." said Festus handing Arthur a bag of septims, "And uh... well..."  
"Take this, from me." said Festus, taking out the ring on his finger, handing it to Arthur. "Consider it an apology..."  
"Apology? You've never done me wrong brother." said Arthur, looking at the ring in wonder.  
"Well, for being so danmed curmudgeonly." stated Festus, "It's called the Night Weaver's band. Go on, try it."

Arthur wore the ring on his finger, he could feel a power within it, warmingly wrapping itself around his finger.  
"It feels... powerful..." said Arthur, admiring the skull gem on it.  
"Yes... you have a good feel for it, hmm?" replied Festus. "Let's you turn invisible once a day... I wore it for years but... well I want you to have it now."

Gabriella and Babette were both surprised and amazed that Festus would give the ring to Arthur. It was indeed a powerful artifact, they both knew, but gave a shrug to each other.  
"Thank you, Festus..." smiled Arthur, putting on the ring. "I will treasure it..."  
"Alright, I know you will. Now you better get a move on and see Astrid." said Festus. "It's time!"  
"Hmm? Time for?" asked Arthur.  
"Time for the grand and glorious final operation, silly brother!" laughed Babette.  
"Yes, now get on with it!" ordered Festus, "I'm not getting any younger here!"  
"I believe we can all see that..." laughed Gabriella.

* * *

**"The Calm**

Arthur made his way to Astrid's office, where she was looking over the map. Pulling out the daggers where the target's were placed.  
"So, you've done it." said Astrid in an uncaring tone. "You've killed the gourmet."  
"and now... Titus Mede II is as good as dead." she laughed  
"So, it's time?" asked Arthur. "We're ready to kill the emperor?"  
"Oh yes, brother..." smiled Astrid. "And I've decided to let you have the honors."

"I won't disappoint you, Astrid." said Arthur, holding his hand to his chest in salute, "Or the Family."  
"Oh, I have the utmost faith in you, believe me..." said Astrid, but Arthur could sense something wrong in her tone. "So let's just begin."  
"Go now to Castle Dour in Solitude. Present your writ of passage to the officer in charge. Commander Maro." stated Astrid. "I beleive you remember him..."  
Arthur gave nod.  
"You'll gain unrestricted access to the kitchens, which will make it easy to poison his meal... or you could do it yourself." said Astrid.

"Did you have a poison in mind?" asked Arthur.  
"No actually... go ask Babette for something instant... she'll know what to give." replied Astrid.  
"In any case... you'll be posing as a chef, it would be easier to wear like it, hmm?" said Astrid.  
"And my escape?" asked Arthur.  
"After the emperor is killed, go through the upper door, and across the bridge." replied Astrid. "I've arranged for it to be... unguarded."  
"Alright sister. I'll go prepare... and report back as soon as I'm done." said Arthur.  
"Good... good..." replied Astrid.

* * *

**Before**

Arthur went to the bed chambers and got his chef disguise ready. He decided to bring his assassin gear as well, but kept them in a backpack. He hoped his sword would be enough just in case anything happened, as he did not want to risk attention bringing his bow.

He proceeded to the magic chambers where Babette was talking with Gabriella.  
"Sisters..." said Arthur, coming in from the kitchens eating some bread.  
"Arthur? Huh, in that I couldn't tell it was you." stated Gabriella.  
"Hah! Now that's a perfect outfit for you, brother!" laughed Festus, holding back his tears.  
"Festus, be nice. Our own master chef here will be killing an emperor soon!" said Babette, trying not to laugh as well.  
"Laugh it up, old Festus." joked Arthur. "I'll be sure to cook up a cold stew sometime." he laughed.  
"So, was there something you needed, brother?" asked Babette.  
"Oh yes, almost forgot." said Arthur, finishing his bread. "Astrid ordered me to get a poison."

"Oh, for the emperor I take it?" asked Babette, searching her mind for something good.  
"Yes, for a stew." replied Arthur. "Astrid said something instant."  
"Owh I know!" smiled Babette, reaching out of her pockets, pulled out a herb and gave it to Arthur. "Here, this will do the trick."  
"What is it?" asked Arthur, holding and looking at the herb.  
"It's called Jarrin Root. It's a plant that comes from Stros M'kai." replied Babette. "It's affects are pretty fast, emperor will die before he knew what killed him."  
"Alright, this will work but..." said Arthur hesistating.  
"Hmm?" asked Babette with an innocent look.  
"Why in Oblivion did you have it in your pockets?" asked Arthur.  
"Oh dear brother, no need to worry about that!" said Babette in a mischievous laugh, "It's a... lets say, _long story_."  
"Well... alright sister..." replied Arthur, a tad confused.

"What an honor, the assassination of an emperor!" said Gabriella. "All because you're the listener, favored by the Night Mother and apointed by Sithis."  
"I do what I can to honor our family, sister." replied Arthur with a smile.  
"Yes... I feel happy for you." said Gabriella. "If not a bit envious..."  
"So you're going to poison the emperor hmm?" asked Festus, "and Why not use the ring I gave you to turn invisible after the chaos erupts?"  
"Good idea, Festus!" exclaimed Arthur. "Not before I let them see their poisoner though, ofcourse."

* * *

**The Storm**

Arthur went to go out of the sanctuary, but decided to pack a few more meals before heading out.  
"Ah brother. There you are, getting ready to kill the emperor, hmm?" welcomed Arnbjorn.  
"Yes brother, just packing a few meals." replied Arthur.  
"Hmph, you get to kill the emperor... the bloody emperor. You'd better enjoy it, you owe us that much." complained Arnbjorn.  
"So make it bloody and make it spectacular." said Arnbjorn.  
"Yes, but he is killing the emperor... the Dark Brotherhood get's one shot at this." said Nazir.  
"So you'd better not screw it up." said Nazir looking at Arthur.  
"Of course, brother." reassured Arthur. "I've never disappointed before have I?

Arthur prepared to head out once more, he met with Veezara again on the way out.

"Ah brother, just heading out, hmm?" said Veezara.  
"Yes brother." replied Arthur. "I'll be back with glory for the family."  
"Hah, good." laughed Veezara. "Astrid has arranged for your escape, right?"  
"Yes she has. Will be easy." said Arthur.  
"Good, so you have nothing to worry about...just get in, kill the emperor, get out." said Veezara. "Then, we celebrate."

* * *

**of Lies..."**

Arthur returned to report back to Astrid one last time. He passed by her office chambers, where she was waiting for him in front of her map, as par the usual. She was marking another dagger on the map, this time at Castle Dour in Solitude...  
"Brother..." welcomed Astrid, as she stabbed the dagger to the map, "All set to go?"  
"Yes sister. Everything's all set." replied Arthur.  
"And the poison?" asked Astrid.  
"Right here." said Arthur, showing the Jarrin Root.  
"Good...good..." said Astrid.  
"So... anything else before I head out?" asked Arthur.  
"Well... it took all the brides, blackmails and threats I could muster, but I've secured your exit from the keep." said Astrid.  
"Just follow my instructions... and then the Dark Brotherhood will be back on top..." said Astrid. "All thanks to you... listener..."  
"Go then..." she continued, "Fulfill your destiny as Listener!"

"Listener... why the change of heart, sister?" asked Arthur, very curious at the feeling of something being out of place.  
"Dear brother... you are indeed very powerful..." replied Astrid, "I ca... everyone can see that..."  
"Perhaps the Night Mother really did place you here, to bring us this far..." she continued, "or perhaps not..." she murmured.  
"Sister I..." said Arthur in haste, wanting to convince her.  
"But I know that you will bring great change to our family..." she interrupted, "and that, you have already proven."

"Go now then, brother." ordered Astrid, "May the Dread Lord guide you, Arthur."  
"Thank you, Astrid... for believing in me." said Arthur, as he held his hand to his chest in salute.

* * *

Arthur went outside the sanctuary, where Shadowmere was waiting. The dark sky above him filled with clouds, looming over the coming days. He saddled up and prepared to leave. Taking one long look at the sanctuary, Arthur gave a sigh, praying that he would be able to return soon... and to return successful.


	43. Civil War - 8 - Dinnertime

**A Dinner with the Emperor**

When Marcus found out of the Emperor's visit to Skyrim, he wasted no time in sending letter after letter to the Emperor's Commander of the Penitus Oculatus. Marcus wanted to make his acquaintance with the Emperor of Tamriel himself, and maybe use his silver-tongue to butter up with the higher nobles of the Empire... After sending many letters, Marcus received word from Maro that the Emperor was having a dinner in Solitude, and that Marcus was invited to join.

Wasting no time, Marcus got out his most finest armour and prepared to have a very important dinner.  
"Hadvar, hand me my best armored boots." ordered Marcus as he wore his silver-lined Imperial armour.  
"Yes, Tribune." replied Hadvar, reaching for his commander's boots on the shelf.  
"Becareful with those!" exclaimed Marcus, "I wound't want to meet the emperor with boots that recently fell to the ground!"  
"My apologies, sir." replied Hadvar, handing the boots to Marcus.

"The emperor will just adore these!" said Marcus, "But not as much as the ideas I will bring to him tonight!"  
"I'm sure the Emperor will like them both, sir." said Hadvar, "Will your trip to Solitude take long? Some of the men are wondering."  
"Oh, don't wait up for me tonight!" laughed Marcus, "If all goes well, captain, then the Emperor might aswell take me back to Cyrodyll with him!"  
"Uh.. yes sir." replied Hadvar, worriedly.

"That commander Maro was a hard nut to crack, as they say." said Marcus, "But I knew he would turn around sooner or later."  
"You were persistent, sir." replied Hadvar, "You wrote nearly 7 letters to the commander."  
"Yes, quite. Even after he said no, but I knew he would say yes after I explained the many wonderful things the emperor were to hear from me!" laughed Marcus.

"But anyhow, I am ready. Do take care of the fort while I am gone." said Marcus, grabbing his sword. "Has my horse been saddled?"  
"Yes, commander. It should be by the fort gate." replied Hadvar.  
"Good, report anything to Legate Rikke should I not return." ordered Marcus, heading out the door.  
"By the time she reads it, I might be in the White-Gold Tower!"he continued with a laugh.

* * *

**Hunting with Ralof**

Joruun had been commanding Stormcloak operations in Fort Neugrad for atleast a couple of weeks now. The men's spirits were never higher ever since their beloved commander was promoted to General. Though the men were happy, Joruun grew more worried with each passing day...

Joruun had woken up one morning and headed for the kitchens for usual food. He fell deep into thought as he ate what little was there.  
"Is something the matter, Joruun?" asked Ralof, seeing his brother worried.  
"Oh, uh... it is nothing brother." replied Joruun, snapping out of his deep thought.  
"Well, if you aren't going to eat that bread properly, I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands!" laughed Ralof heartily.  
"Ah, yes. Here, have it." replied Joruun, handing his meal plate to Ralof, "My men need it more than I do."

"Hah! Come now Joruun, you should eat aswell!" laughed Ralof, eating down the meal.  
"I think it best to preserve what little food we have left, brother." said Joruun, "Supplies are running scarce ever since the imperials started raiding the wagons."  
"Ahah! So is that what has you worried, brother?" asked Ralof, drinking up some mead.  
"I suppose so, each day we run lower on food..." replied Joruun, worriedly.

"Well then, how about you and me go out hunting, eh?" exclaimed Ralof. "The Elks around here should be more than enough for the fort!"  
"Nonsense, even our hunters have stopped going out." replied Joruun, "Too dangerous..."  
"Come now, if its only the both of us, the Imperials won't see it more than just poaching the Jarl's deer!" laughed Ralof.  
"Well..." wondered Joruun, "I suppose sitting here worrying about it isn't going to help us."

"That's the spirit, brother!" exclaimed Ralof, "When shall we head out?"  
"Hopefully tomorrow, I'll send word to the hunters to head out discreetly aswell." replied Joruun.  
"Alright, brother. In the mean time, I'll be eating!" laughed Ralof.


	44. Assassin's Tale - 19 - Death at Dinner

**Night with Destiny**

Arthur arrived in Solitude just in time for the dinner. The Night was filled with the stars and moon. As if aligning perfectly for this night... The night the Dark Brotherhood serves the emperor, and in turn, the emperor serves the void...

Arthur decided to be ready for a quick escape just in case he would be run out of Solitude a third time. Astrid said he would have to get out using the tower from the keep, Arthur knew a secret passage below the tower to the docks. He placed Shadowmere there along with his bow. He kept his sword as well as his other equipment in his fur backpack and went up through the secret staircase into Solitude.

The night life of Solitude was practically none-existent. Most people, at that hour, had returned home or went to nearby inns to patronize the night away. The Marketplace was devoid of anyone when Arthur had arrived. Though in the distance, he could hear the clashing of swords, and the folly of arrows being fired. The noise came up from castle dour, and sure enough as Arthur arrived, he saw the great number of guards stationed for night watch. Truly was the emperor afraid, thought Arthur.

He made his way to Castle Dour, in the training grounds filled with guards. As he walked by, he overheard 2 Penitus Oculatus Agents talking...  
"These guards better now muck up the Emperor's visit." complained an Agent. "Like they did with that bloody wedding."  
"They can barely keep those Stormcloaks in line." replied the other. "I don't trust them with the emperor's life."  
"And what about the commander? Are you sure he's fit for duty?" asked the Agent.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Commander Maro is the best of us. Do not question his authority." came a angered reply.  
"Of course not!" said the agent. "It's just... I feel sorry for him is all, son murdered family named ruined. Must have taken a toll on him." he continued. "I'd be mad if it happened to me.

* * *

Arthur made his way to the Emperor's tower, where Commander Maro was guarding the front door. Arthur looked on the man, a broken shell of a once proud man. His eyes showed pain and hardship. It was true, the Dark Brotherhood had succesfully broke his will. Arthur gave a sly cruel smile, underneath the darkness.  
"Stop right there." ordered Maro, as he saw the shadowy figure approach. "Tower is off limits until further notice."

Arthur remained quiet but still wore a smile, which had changed to a friendly one. He walked closer into the light and showed the writ of passage to the Commander.  
"What's this now?" asked Maro as he read the letter. "order of his eminence...posseser of these paper..." he murmured as he read through it.  
"The Gourmet!" exclaimed Maro. "By Azura, the Gourmet!"  
"I'm sorry! Your clothes... of course... I should have realised." he apologized. "Please, excuse my ignorance."  
"Giana, the castle chef, has been eagerly awaiting your arrival." stated Maro. "You should head into the kitchens right away."

Arthur walked inside the Emperor's Hall of Castle Dour. There he saw the mighty throne, gold-lined furniture and fine-rich silk decor. Even in his visit home, he spared no expense for luxury. Arthur was duly impressed, his mind remembered his childhood home in High Rock. That even his father would be impressed at such fineness.

* * *

Arthur made his way to the kitchens were the cook had been making a stew. She seemed annoyed by Arthur presence as he made his way in.  
"Not another Delivery. I told you people, our stocks are fine." complained Gianna. "Just put whatever you have over there, then get out!"  
"You misunderstand..." stated Arthur. "For I am...the Gourmet!"  
"The...the gourmet?" asked Gianna in surprise, her eyes widened and have a big grin. "Oh! Finally! When I heard the gourmet was being brought in to cook for the emperor, I could hardly beleive it!"  
"It's just..." she said hesistently.

"Yes?" asked Arthur.  
"Well, I never expected the gourmet to be a breton." stated Gianna. "It seems too obvious, some of the best cooks are bretons and..."  
"Enough! The Gourmet is here to cook!" interrupted Arthur. "Not to talk! Shall we begin?"  
"Ah yes, of course! Sorry mister gourmet... sir!" said Gianna, snapping out of herself.

"The Emperor has requested your signature dish. The Potage le Magnifique!" stated Gianna. "I've taken the liberty of getting it started."  
"Good good! Have you put in the ingredients yet?" asked Arthur.  
"Well, the cook book only says so much. And everyone makes the Potage differently." she replied. "I'd be honoured to make it, the gourmet's special way."  
"Magnifique. Let us begin." said Arthur.

"The base broth is already boiled." stated Gianna, "What ingredients should I add next?"  
"Well I have a checklist for this, let us see to that, shall we not?" replied Arthur.  
"Oh, you have a check list? As in for making the potage?" asked Gianna.  
"Why of course, my dear." said Arthur. "With many great dishes I have made, It is almost hard to keep track. First ingredient!"

Arthur's checklist was actually an old family recipe... he remembered he always had the Potage during his childhood in High Rock. He took out a small book from his pack. The book contained what little of his past he still kept with him, the contents filled with distant memories by a once different Arthur. Sure enough, his old self did keep track of his favourite meals, and how to prepare them. He decided that if the emperor was to die, atleast his last meal be... to die for.

* * *

**Recipe for Death**

After much searching, Arthur found the recipe in the book.  
"Alright, so what is the first special ingredient?" asked Gianna.  
"Ah yes, first you must add...A sweetroll." replied Arthur, checking off the list.  
"Ooohh... how decadent. I never would have guessed it." said Gianna while looking for a sweetroll. "What next?"

You must now add a splash of ale." said Arthur, "Ah... ale. It has been long since I had some myself...", he reminisced.  
"Ale? Really? I suspected mead, but this must be good!" replied Gianna.

"Ah, this one will be hard to find." stated Arthur. "Crimson Nirnroot."  
"Oh, I use Nirnroot as a special seasoning all the time as well." said Gianna. "But crimson nirnroot are almost impossible to find. Luckily, the emperor is a rich man. We should have a few around here somewhere..." she searched around the nearby shelves, "Ah! Here it is."

"Very good, lastly now..." said Arthur, looking at the list. He faced looked in surpise, "..." Arthur wanted to laugh as he read the next ingredient. His father always wanted him to earn coin, so much so he ordered Arthur's meals to have coins in them...  
"Hmm?" wondered Gianna.

"A septim!" laughed Arthur, but with a serious face.  
"A Septim? As in... a gold coin? Really?" wondered Gianna.  
"Yes, a septim." replied Arthur, handing her a newly minted one.  
Ah, I see now. That would give the Potage le Magnifique a slightly metallic - but delicious - aftertaste. Simply brilliant." said Gianna.

"I have to say, the Potage le Magnifique seems done." said Gianna, taking a taste of the wonderful potage. "Are we ready to serve?"  
"Ah not yet, my dear." said Arthur reaching for the Jarrin Root in his pouch. "Add this."  
"Oh? What is this, some kind of herb? Are you sure?" asked Gianna "The Potage tastes perfect as it is. Any other ingredient might..."  
"Now, now, Gianna. Who's the Gourmet here?" reminded Arthur.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Of course. It's your most famous recipe, after all. All right then, your secret ingredient's been added." replied Gianna.  
"Magnifique, it is done!" exclaimed Arthur.  
"And if I may say so... it has been an honor, getting a chance to prepare a meal with, well... the best chef in the entire Empire." said Gianna.  
"Charmed, I'm sure." replied Arthur. "Shall we not give this Potage to his eminence?"  
"Of course!" said Ginna. "I'll carry the stew pot, and lead the way up to the dining room. I'm sure the Emperor and his guests are dying to meet you."

"They will be dying...to have le Potage!" laughed Arthur with an unnerving smile.

* * *

**Death at Dinner**

They made their way up to the dining room. They stayed outside for a while, the emperor was still chatting with some nobles inside.  
"The emperor is going to love it!" exclaimed Gianna.  
"How can he not?" laughed Arthur.  
"Oh gods, I'm nervous." said Gianna. "Keep it together Gianna, keep it together!"  
"We'll go in, in just a moment." continued Gianna. "Please, I'll serve. You just stand there and... be amazing!"  
"How can I not?" laughed Arthur, heartily.

As they went in, the emperor was just finishing his assurance with his nobles.  
"Truth is we are in no danger whatsoever." assured the Emperor. "Killing an Emperor is useful, but befriending one... now that's beneficial."  
"As I'm sure you'd all agree." laughed the emperor.

"Aha! Here we are." exclaimed the Emperor. "Honored guests, I present to you, the Gourmet!"  
"Thank you, your eminence." replied Arthur. "And to you, I present, the Potage le Magnifique!"  
"I prefer a good roast venison, but your soup will do it!" said a noble with shining imperial armor, "I am Marcus Avicus, pleased to make your acquaintance. I wonder if you would take the liberty to cook for my soldiers..."

"Now, now, Marcus, first things first shall we?" laughed another noblemen. "The gourmet... leave it to Titus to spare no expense!"  
"Charmed." smiled a noblewomen to the gourmet.  
"Ah.. the Potage le Magnifique..." smiled the Emperor. "My friends, as Emperor. I of course reserve the right to first taste!"  
"Shall I be honored to reserve second?" joked Marcus, as the nobles laughed.

Gianna poured the Potage to the golden bowl of the Emperor. Every man in the room eyed it hungrily. The emperor took a silver-lined spoon and took ate the Potage. Arthur felt his Nightweaver's ring to get ready, he would need to escape as fast as possible.

"Oh...Oh marvelous. Just delicious!" exclaimed the Emperor. "It is everything I hoped it would be!"  
"It...I..." muttured the emperor, showing a pain in his stomach. "I think something's... wrong... I..."

The Jarrin Root worked just as it should. The Emperor fell dead down to the ground. His bowl was tossed aside. Everyone was shocked. Stunned at these turn of events.  
Arthur gave a cruel and sinister laugh, taking bow while smiling.  
"By the gods!" shouted a Penistus Oculatus Agent. "The gourmet and the chef have poisoned the Emperor! GET THEM!"

At this, Arthur activated Festus' Night Weaver's band and turned Invisible. He closed the door behind him, to look as if he ran that way.  
"What? No! You don't understand!" stated Gianna desperately. "There's been some kind of mistake!"

Her screams were heard through-out the castle as the Agents tore her to shreds and ran out the other way to find Arthur. Still invisible, Arthur jumped across the dining table and sprung for the other side, where the archway door would lead to the top floor of the keep. Sure enough as Astrid had said, no guards were stationed, and Arthur could make his escape...

* * *

Arthur made his way out of the keep through the top floor. He was home free. He made his way across the bridge slowly, smiling happily... until he heard a slow clapping...


	45. Assassin's Tale - 20 - Murder Bridge

As Arthur walked across the bridge, he looked up in the sky, the night was as crimson as the blood in the void. He face had a sly smile as he looked upon the night, knowing he had just brought the emperor to his death and to the void, and with it, he brought his family the fame and respect that they so rightfully deserve. He walked on with that smile on his face...

* * *

**Betrayal at the Brridge**

His smile was gone the minute he head a slow clapping from the windmill tower...

Arthur turned to his front, 3 Penitus Oculatus Agents came running out, staring face to face with him. Arthur looked on confused, and watched as Maro came out of the top tower clapping slowly...  
"That man was, by far, the most insufferable decoy the Emperor has ever employed." complained Maro, giving a sigh. "I'm glad he's dead."  
"Ah, but I'm even happier you killed him..." said Maro with a sinister smile, as he looked down at the assassin.  
"You... an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood... have just made an attempt on the Emperor's life." continued Maro. "Would have succeeded, had it been the real man."

Arthur was shocked to see this... he stood there... remaining silent and confused. He knew the deal was up, his failure set in.

Arthur stood silent, still confused and shocked.  
"Surprised? So was I, when a member of your 'Family' came to me with the plan." laughed Maro. "We worked out a deal, you see..."  
"What kind of deal?!" shouted Arthur angrily, drawing his sword.  
"An exchange..." smiled Maro. "I get you, and the Dark Brotherhood gets to continue its existence."

Arthur's face became saddened and angered. He did not expect anyone in his family to betray him... or everyone else. He didn't know who would do it... he didn't want to...  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You know what? I changed my mind..." said Maro with anger. "How about this?"  
"I kill you, and butcher each and every one of your miserable little friends?" said Maro with cruelty.  
"Your Sanctuary's being put to the sword right now. That's what I think of this "deal." he continued.  
"Bastard!" yelled Arthur with anger.  
"You killed my son! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Maro. "And now you'll pay the price..."

* * *

**Rush to Aid**

"This isn't over, Maro..." said Arthur. "YOU HEAR ME? THIS ISN'T OVER." he shouted, "You'll join your son in the void soon enough!"  
"Kill him." ordered Maro to his men as he turned to leave. "Make sure there's nothing left to bury."

Arthur took no hesitation in charging at the first agent, slicing his neck and killing him before he knew what had happened.  
The others were surprised but their experience made them quick to react and defend themselves.

The second agent seemed angered at his comrade's death and charged at Arthur while dual-wielding, this made him very vulnerable. Arthur took a quick jump to the side and cut a wound across his stomach, he fell to the ground with pain. As Arthur was about to deal the killing blow, the third agent bashed Arthur back with his shield, giving his comrade time to recover.

Arthur had a hard time fighting since his armor was now replaced with kitchen clothes... but it made him very light and he was much faster than the Penitus Oculatus' armour of the guards. Arthur pretended to be dizzy from the bashing and as the agent went in front to kill him, Arthur had already placed his sword through the man's gullet. After the third was dead, Arthur killed the second agent who was still bleeding out.

Arthur dashed to the stairs to kill Maro. But he was no where to be found.

That was when Arthur mind snapped as he remembered that his family was in trouble...

Arthur ran down the stair-case and quickly down the secret exit to the docks where he had placed Shadowmere to be ready for a quick escape. He took off his back pack and pulled out his Brotherhood Armor and put them on as quickly as he could. He got his bow from Shadowmere and the rest of his weapons. Arthur threw his backpack aside and quickly rode for the sanctuary... hoping it was not too late.


	46. Civil War - 9 - After Dinner

_On a side note: Review please! They really help out a lot!_

* * *

**Returning from Dinner**

Marcus returned to his post at Fort Snowhawk, after the unfortunate events of the attempted assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II. He was outraged, he really believed that it was the real Emperor. And when he returned, his captains were the ones to take a fraction of his fury.

"I can't beleive that bastard, Maro!" complained Marcus to his captain.  
"Sir..." replied Hadvar.  
"I asked nicely to have an audience with the Emperor, and he goes and ruins it by having a decoy! All my ideas with the 'emperor, wasted!" said Marcus.  
"Sir, I'm sure he was just trying to protect the Emperor..." said Hadvar.

"Of course he was trying to protect the emperor, fool!" exclaimed Marcus. "What he didn't do, was tell me it was a decoy! I had asked the Emperor personally!" said Marcus.  
"You wrote 23 letters...sir." said Hadvar.  
"Exactly!" yelled Marcus, "And that bastard, Maro, couldn't even be bothered to give them to the Emperor, I'm sure!" said Marcus.  
"I'm sure you'll have other opportunities to talk with the Emperor, sir." said Hadvar, trying to calm down his commander.  
"Oh yes, I'm bloody hell sure of that, Hadvar." replied Marcus. "But this Commander Maro needs to learn some manners when addressing me!"

"I am Marcus Avicus! Tribune in the IV Legion, Noble of the Colovian Highlands as well as a Thane of Solitude!" said Marcus proudly. "and I should be given the respect I deserve!"  
"Of course, sir... Shall we continue with this letter then?" asked Hadvar.  
"Yes, yes fine..." said Marcus with an annoyed tone, "This letter and the ten more I sent will no doubt get this fool's attention..."  
"And sweep faster, soldier!" ordered Marcus to the scout. "My quarters better be clean by the time we're finished!"  
"Ye...Yes sir!" exclaimed the scout nervously, while quickly trying to sweep the hay.

* * *

**The Mighty Hunt**

Joruun and Ralof set out of Fort Neugrad to hunt. The food supplies in the fort had been worrying to the General, and so his captain invited him to go out and hunt for some themselves.

"Let's get going, Joruun!" called Ralof, beckoning his General.

Joruun was still talking with some of the hunters and another one of his fort's captains.  
"Hold on, brother, almost done!" replied Joruun with a wave of his axe.  
"Be sure to go hunting in groups of three." ordered Joruun, turning to his hunters. "We can't risk the imperials finding any of us. Be swift, kinsmen."  
"Yes brother!" replied a good number of them, as they turned to get in their groups.

"Keep the fort safe while we are gone, brother." said Joruun, putting a hand on the shoulder of his fort captain, "We won't be long, if the gods will it."  
"Don't worry about us, general, we'll be fine!" laughed the captain, "Just be sure to bring home some deer for dinner!"  
"Hah! We will!" replied Ralof, coming towards the two. "But not if Joruun here keeps stalling!"  
"Well, alright, I suppose I kept you waiting long enough brother." replied Joruun, "Let's go." he continued as he took out his mighty bow."

As the two left the fort, the other hunters, in their own groups, left aswell. The imperials were able to raid their supplies before, but hopefully with these smaller groups, they would be safer. Joruun and Ralof hiked deep into Falkreath Hold, tracking many deers and elks. They set up traps aswell, for the smaller animals of the hold.

"Here." whispered Ralof, while crouching down and putting his hand on the tracks of an elk.  
Joruun nodded, and stood still as he looked around the area. His eyes were sharp, and the slightest movement would be seen.

Ralof got up and wiped his hands. As he did so, a distant rustling of branches and bushes could be heard. Without another sound, Joruun looked towards where it had come from. There it was, a mighty elk twice the size of a man.

The elk did not see them, but was close enough for an arrow shot. Ralof got out his bow and an arrow, and took aim, but Joruun put one of his hands infront of Ralof, to signal him to stop. Ralof gave a confused look to Joruun, who returned it with a 'no' expression. The elk is too large, an arrow wouldn't have been able to take it down. Suddenly, the elk turned, and it faced the two hunters face-to-face. All of them gave an awed look before the Elk turned to run.

Joruun thought quickly, and got out one of his small-axes. He threw it stead-fast towards the Elk with all his strength. Moments later, they tracked the blood of the elk and it lay slain, with Joruun's axe stuck in one of it's legs. Ralof could only give a hearty, awe-filled laugh.

"That was amazing, brother!" laughed Ralof, as he poked the big elk with his arrow.  
"Was it? *grunt*" replied Joruun as he pulled his axe from the beast's leg. "That was nothing."  
"Are you kidding? I have never have a seen a hunter pull that off before!" said Ralof, with awe-filled eyes.  
"Hah, this was nothing, brother." laughed Joruun, "You haven't seen hunting until you've hunted with the Companions. Especially with Aela..."  
"Must be a sight to see..." said Ralof.  
"Come now, help me... *grunt* with this." said Joruun as he tried to lift the mighty elk.

Joruun carried the elk over his shoulder, this one beast would be enough for his men for atleast a couple of days.  
"Lets go check on our traps." said Ralof, "With a few more rabbits, we should be good to go for today."  
"Good idea, this elk... *grunt*" replied Joruun as he re-positioned the beast, "...should be enough for today."

* * *

**The Hunt Ends**

They both went to the traps they set up, just on a ridge overlooking the road to Falkreath from the North-West. As they were collecting the rabbits and other small animals they trapped, Joruun heard something from the road below...

Joruun looked down on the road, and not a moment later, he quickly lied down to get some cover.  
"Eh? Is something the matter, brother?" asked Ralof, confused.

Joruun didn't answer in words, he motioned for Ralof to get down. He put one finger infront of his mouth to tell Ralof to keep quiet, and gestured him to look over the ridge on the road down below. There, on the road, was atleast 5 carts filled to the brim with oil-barrels. The road was splashed with oil that leaked from the carts. The escorts were Imperials, and when Ralof saw them he quickly joined Joruun in the cover behind a large rock.

Joruun looked over the rock, he could see them, and luckily they could not see him.  
"Bloody imperials!" whispered Ralof, "And so many of them aswell!"  
"What in blazes are they carrying all that oil for..." thought Joruun, whispering.  
"Are they going to attack the fort?" asked Ralof, "We'd better head back."  
"No, I don't think so." replied Joruun, taking a good long look at the imperials. "These aren't normal legionaries..."

"What? Who are they then?" asked Ralof, looking over the ridge aswell.  
"Look. Dark imperial armour, and their weapons aren't the ones the armies use." observed Joruun, "These are the emperor's guard..."  
"The emperor's guard?!" exclaimed Ralof, quietly. "Is he down there?"  
"No, it doesn't seem so. They are transporting carts-full of oil barrels..." said Joruun, "What are they planning?..."

They waited and watched as the Imperials moved up the road towards Falkreath. After they had gone a good distance away, Ralof got up and wiped the dirt off his armour.  
"We'd better get out of here, get back to the Fort before more of them show up." said Ralof, slowly packing up the rest of the hunted bounty.  
"Good idea..." muttered Joruun, who was still in deep thought, "...The Penitus Oculatus... here."

After Ralof packed the smaller animals, Joruun got out of his deep trance and carried the elk they hunted on his shoulders once more. They both returned to the Fort, where nothing of particular interest had happened. Some of the hunters had returned with a good amount of food, but none had reported seeing the large force of Imperials that Joruun and Ralof had seen. Just as well, thought Joruun.

The food supplies of the fort had been restored, and the men enjoyed the peace of the moment for a good while.


	47. Stories of Skyrim - Restlessness

**IMPORTANT : I have posted links to images of my characters on my profile page! Be sure to check them out!**

* * *

**Strange Winds**

Lanina and Vithalt had both been in Solitude since their arrival a few winds past. They had no luck in finding any mercenary work, the Imperial Legion had been holding a firm grip on the hold. So the pair had been lazily idle in the city for a good long while. Though Vithalt was doing his best trying to find both of them work, Lanina had given up in trying and had mostly drinking in the _Winking Skeever_ whenever possible.

Vithalt returned to the _Skeever_ inn that afternoon, after searching for work for himself and his captain, though no such luck would be found. He found his captain, surprisingly, sober in the Inn, sitting next to the fireplace. Her face showed that she was bored beyond the depths, she was glad when she saw Vithalt made his way to her table.

"There you are Vith!" called Lanina, waving her hand, "Maybe YOU can convince that _powder monkey_ Corpulus to let me drink!"  
"What?" laughed Vithalt in reply, "Did he stop letting you buy your rum?"  
"Yes I did, she has been drinking herself drunk for days!" exclaimed Corpulus from the bar, "I'll run out of drink at this rate!"  
"Hogwash!" yelled Lanina, throwing an empty mug at his direction. The mug missed but a loud 'thump' could be heard in the distance.  
"Hah, nice shot, captain." laughed Vithalt, "But maybe he is right, you've been in here long enough. Maybe a walk to the docks?"

"Bleh." came a weak reply from his captain, "I'd rather we cast off from this rotten tub."  
"Back to Dawnstar?" asked Vithalt, he didn't mind the idea, sailors and mercenaries have better chance of work there.  
"Aye, the mourings there be more fun." replied Lanina, staring boredly into the fireplace, "That and Solitude has had some _strange winds_ in her sails, lately."  
"Yes, it has." agreed Vithalt, taking a seat at the table. "Since we arrived we had no shortage of murders going about."  
"Heard some assassin tried to kick the emperor's bucket last night, gave him the black spot soup and all!" said Lanina, "And I thought that ol' wedding was bad!"

"Don't forget the guardsmen, the Penitus Oculatus was it?" said Vithalt, "They arrived a few nights past and things had been tighter than the hangman's noose!"  
"Still didn't save the one who got butchered that one morning." replied Lanina, quietly, "I woke up with a hangover thanks to them screaming outside."  
"You'd still have a hangover anyway!" laughed Vithalt, "Awoken or not!"

"Another thing with the Emperor, the puffed up ol' block didn't even give a notice he was here!" said Lanina, "I just found out last night! I would gave him a good rum welcome! Course, he would buy ME the rum, savvey."  
"Aye, I didn't even know the emperor was here until I saw the massive ship anchored just outside port." replied Vithalt. "Just this morning..."  
"The Katariah?! It's here on harbour?!" asked Lanina, surprised. "The gold-trimmed ship... worthy of the seas she sails on..." she continued as she pictured the mighty brig.  
"Aye, capt'n." replied Vithalt, he thought this would get his captain to get some fresh air, "How about strolling down to the docks for a look?"  
"I haven't me landlegs yet, danm it!" puffed Lanina, lazily, snapping out of her amazement.  
"*sigh*... alright, capt'n." sighed Vithalt, "Orders, then?"

"Just get us a wind sail to Dawnstar, we'll have work there no doubt." replied Lanina, "And go buy me some rum."  
"Aye, capt'n." replied Vithalt, getting up from his seat, "Won't be long, but maybe the Emperor's presence will make sailing off a bit tighter."  
"We ain't much in a hurry anyway." said Lanina, "Just make sure its a steady tub."  
"Aye. Don't get into trouble again, capt'n" laughed Vithalt as he walked out the door of the inn.

As he closed the door behind him, Vithalt could hear some yelling from inside, _"DAMMIT CORPULUS! GIVE ME SOME RUM!" , _followed the sound of glass shattering.  
Vith gave a small laugh, and continued his way to the docks.

* * *

**Tense Air**

Deyanira had been in the Blue Palace for quite some time. Her colleague, Sybille Stentor, had given her the accommodations, and both were happy to discuss their research on the arcane together. All the while, Deyan had been eagerly reading the tomes and ancient books of the library of the High Kings. There were many fascinating things she was able to learn from these, but none had quite what she wanted. But nonetheless, she and Sybille still had much to learn from each other.

The strange happenings in Solitude had also kept Deyanira there. She was curious to what they all meant. So many deaths, all not a coincidence, in her mind of thought. Her mind would often drift slightly, pondering the meaning of these events.  
"Are you alright, Deyan?" asked Sybille, as she saw her leaning a bit too forward on the tome she had been reading.

Deyanira snapped out of her deep thought, "Yes, quite fine." she replied, sweetly.  
"The knowledge in these tomes not enough?" joked Sybille, who knew these books were of low worth to someone as powerful as her colleague.  
"As usual..." replied Deyanira, with a laugh, "There is never enough when it comes to power..."  
"Quite right." agreed Sybille, as she took a seat opposite of Deyan.

"Tell me, Sybille, do you sense it?" asked Deyanira, who seemed to whisper secretively.  
"I'm not sure what to sense..." replied Sybille, somewhat confused.  
"The tense air... something is not right." said Deyan, who seemed to drift her mind elsewhere.  
"Tense air around here has always been as such." replied Sybille, "Solitude has always been a place of... intrigue."  
"Yes, and I felt it myself as I entered the city..." confirmed Deyan.

"But this is something else." she continued, "I feel another of our colleagues is in dire circumstances."  
"I sense it aswell... something is stirring down south..." confirmed Sybille in reply, "Falkreath perhaps..."  
"Gabriella, she is there, is she not?" asked Deyan, wondering about her fellow Magi.  
"Would be a shame for something to happen to such a powerful colleague, I should send word for her." replied Sybille, "Not to worry, Deyan."  
"Thank you then, Sybille." Deyanira smiled sweetly, "You've been most kind with your hospitality."

"Oh? Are you leaving then?" asked Sybille in surprise.  
"I'm afraid so." replied Deyan, "I think I have finally found what I have been looking for.", she continued, holding up the tome she was reading.  
"Hmm? And what would that be?" asked Sybille curiously, "Arcane knowledge?"  
"Better." Deyanira smiled cunningly, "A powerful Artifact. Somewhere in Dawnstar."  
"Dawnstar... watch yourself well, Deyan." said Sybille, "The pillars of the pale are most perilous this time of moon."  
"I will, Sybille. Once again, I thank you for your hospitality." replied Deyanira. "Do keep in touch." she winked, as she walked out the room.

Deyanira got her belongings and took a long look back at the city of Solitude. Indeed, it was a city of intrigue as Sybille had said, Deyan had no doubt that she would return for more insightful knowledge she may obtain from such an ancient city... so much secret power waiting to be unfolded...

But for now, she had to make her way to Dawnstar...

* * *

**Restless**

Khazur gra-Malach was, to put it lightly, disappointed at Mauhulakh, the chief of Narzulbur. Four wives and the only thing he could offer were 2 orcs. Though they were fine bred, Narzulbur was underpopulated. Especially for an orc stronghold. But she couldn't do much more than just sit around the stronghold and help out in other means... That was what Malacath had ordered her to do, not get involved with the chief's impotent love-life.

But it was true enough, the whole Stronghold knew about it. Most, like Yatul, couldn't stop complaining. Though her complaining only made Khazur suspicious to what part she had played in the cheif's love life. Nonetheless, Khazur had had enough and planned to head out to a different stronghold once more.

Khazur had been gathering her belongings and prepared to leave, when Chief Mauhulakh stepped in to talk with the champion.  
"Khazur." called Mauhulakh, "I heard you were leaving."  
"Yes, Mauhulakh. You heard right." replied Khazur as she packed her belongings, "I'm setting off to Largashbur."  
"To see how they have been getting along with their new chief." she continued, looking towards Volundrung, which was placed on top her hut's wall.

"I thought I might offer a better suggestion." stated Mauhulakh, "I'm sure Largashbur is doing fine enough, they have been sending workers our way."  
"And which stronghold would you have me check on?" asked Khazur.  
"One of the western strongholds, where events are... strange frankly." replied Mauhulakh, scratching his head.  
"Yes... I've heard of the rumours. Strange happenings in the western part of Skyrim." agreed Khazur, as she pondered.

"Near Solitude, I heard the so-called 'Emperor' of men is somewhere there." said Mauhulakh, "He might not be anything to us, but where our safety is concerned, maybe you should be near the area if anything were to happen."  
"Well said." nodded Khazur, as she packed the last of her things. "I'll head off for Mor Khazgur then. It has been a while."  
"Send word of anything you feel is worth noting. Lately, it seems the empire has become an agitated bee-hive." said Mauhulakh.  
"They have always been as such." replied Khazur as she picked up the mighty Volendrung. "Restless as ever... I'm off then."

Khazur walked out of her hut and made her way to the gate, Bolar was waiting and opened it for her.  
"Good luck on your journey, champion." said Mauhulakh as Khazur walked out of the gate.  
"And to you, Chieftain." replied Khazur with a wave of Volendrung.


	48. Assassin's Tale - 21 - Sanctuary Purging

**IMPORTANT** : I have posted links to images of my characters on my profile page! Be sure to check them out!**  
**

* * *

**Welcome Home...**

Arthur and Shadomere rode for one night and day none-stop, and rode as fast as they could. They arrived near the Sanctuary in the Pine Forest, just along the road. There they saw carts filled with oil, and Arthur knew that they were for, he was too late. The Penitus Oculatus were already here, and they had already started their massacre. As Arthur rode by, he could already smell the smoke and they burning. As Arthur arrived, he saw an agent keeping watch just in front of the carts. Arthur rode Shadowmere as fast as he could and slew the man before he realized what was coming...

Arthur jumped up from Shadowmere and ran down to the entrance of the sanctuary, there he saw an Agent, firing his bow at one of his brothers who was already filled with arrows. They were using him as target practice, as a dummy...

* * *

**Defending the Sanctity**

In his rage, Arthur screamed foward. The agent was startled and looked back to see the assassin. He tried to unsheath his weapons but Arthur had already come too close and killed the man. Arthur's slash was one filled with anger, rage and sadness which tore the agent's stomach clean through...

After killing the man, Arthur looked to who had been hung with the arrows to the tree. It was Festus... he was going out for a contract, only to be killed by a barrage of arrows... Arthur stood there silently, grieving for his brother.

It dawned on him, this was real... this was happening. His home, his family... was being destroyed. Arthur's face became saddened and confused, he didn't want anything like to happen... he didn't expect it would happen.

Suddenly, he heard a someone behind him. It was Lucien...  
"_Listener..._" called Lucien. "_The time for mourning will come later. Your family still needs your help inside the sanctuary._"

Arthur remained silent, but he knew Lucien was right.  
_"The Sanctuary must be purged of it's invading filth!"_ said Lucien. _"Will you lead on, my listener?"_  
Arthur's eyes filled with anger and determination. He unsheathed his sword and nodded silently in agreement. He looked in front, and turned to the entrance. He kicked down the stone door and charged in.

* * *

As Arthur charged inside, he heard two agents talking to each other, in Astrid's main office.  
"Which one was the lizard?" asked one of them.  
"I don't know, one of these corpses." replied the other. "Does it matter?"  
"Suppose not, but wh-" said the agent as he turned and saw Arthur coming into the sanctuary.

They looked surprised and a somewhat terrified at the sight of the assassin.  
"TO ARMS BOYS! TO ARMS!" yelled the other.  
Before they could reach for their weapons, Arthur had already reached one of their necks, killing the agent with a spew of blood that spread through the fire charred floor.

Arthur turned to face the other, but Lucien had already put his dagger through the agent's gullet. Arthur nodded in thanks, and looked around to see if anyone had made it. He only saw Veezara, who lay dead on the ground. Arthur closed his brother's eyes, "May Sithis guide you to the void, brother...".

Suddenly, he heard a loud howl of a wolf, followed by pained grunts coming from the main room of the sanctuary. Arthur knew it must have been Arnbjorn, and ran down the stairs as fast as he could to the main sactuary.  
There he saw Arnbjorn in werewolf form, fighting off 3 Agents. Two of them were distracting him, while the other tried to go around and get him from behind.

Arthur ran down quickly, and tried to reach the agents before they could kill his brother. But as Arthur ran in, Arnbjorn saw him, and though in werewolf form, he smiled to see his brother was alive and here to defend the sanctuary. But that smile was just the thing the agents needed, a distraction.

The third agent who had sneaked behind Arnbjorn seized the moment, and stabbed the mighty werewolf from the back "NOOOOO!" yelled Arthur, before killing the first two agents in one quick motion. Arnbjorn saw this and gaped in awe, he smiled again, his wolfish grin approving of Arthur's talents and skill. He gave one last great deafening howl that echoed all through the sanctuary, just before he fell down dead.

Arthur was enraged. The agent who had stabbed Arnbjorn pulled out his sword from the back of the beast, and gave a smirk. Arthur wiped that smirk off using his sword, slashing and stabbing the agent's face. And proceeded to stab again and again, the man screamed in pain, and died terrified and bloodied.

* * *

Lucien came running out from the other room, and flew passed Arthur as he went into the study room. Arthur quickly followed, and as he walked in, there stood Lucien standing over the broken stone table next to a dead agent. On the table, was Gabriella, barely alive.

"Arthur..." said Gabriella barely able to breathe, "You're... alive..."  
"Gabriella!" exclaimed Arthur frantically, rushing to her side, "Quick let me carry you! We need to get out of here!"  
"No... My time has come." she replied, reaching for air, pain in her eyes, "I have foreseen it."  
"Stop this nonsense!" yelled Arthur as he tried to lift her up, but her leg was stuck in between the broken stone table.  
"Thank you, my listener... but your aid is not needed for me..." said Gabriella.  
"I only wish the Dread Father to air me now, to the void..." continued Gabriella, as she lay dying on the table.  
Arthur stood there helplessly. He tried to life the stone table off her, but it was already engulfed in flames. He could do nothing more for her.

"Nazir..." whispered Gabriella, poiting to the kitchens.  
Arthur nodded, and with a heavy heart left her.

* * *

As he went into the kitchens, he heard the clashing and slashing of steel. He looked up to the bed chambers and saw Nazir, fighting a large agent.  
"If I am to die today, so be it!" said Nazir, holding off an attack. "But you'll not soon forget the Dark Brotherhood!" he yelled as he slashed foward.  
Thinking quickly, Arthur threw his blade and drew his bow. He took aim...

The agent had overpowered Nazir, and was about to deal the killing blow. In the split second the agent took to raise his sword, Arthur's arrow had pierced his armor, killing him, keeping the agent back as the arrow stuck to his chest. That arrow was followed by many more as Arthur fired a barrage of them.

Nazir was surprised at what had happened, but he quickly got up. Arthur ran up the stairs to the bed chambers, where Nazir was waiting to see who it was that saved him.  
"*cough* So you are alive!" said Nazir. "I was starting *cough* to wonder..."  
"Brother... the Emperor, it was all a trap." exclaimed Arthur. "Someone set us up!"  
"Considering most of us are now dead..." replied Nazir. "I assumed as much."  
"And before you ask, no. I didn't think it was you." continued Nazir. "Well, *cough* maybe I did... but you saving my sorry hide just now erased *cough* any doubts..."  
"So thanks..." said Nazir, barely able to breathe.

Just then, the kitchen chamber below them had collapsed, sealing the entryway from the study.  
"We need to get out of here!" exclaimed Arthur, looking towards the approaching flames.  
"You got that right...only a matter of minutes before we're roasted..." replied Nazir. "Come on!"

They ran through the top levels, trying to get to the main part of the sanctuary. They met with a few more Penitus Oculatus Agents, but made quick work of them. The heat of the fires were extreme, and every corner was filled with oil and flames.

* * *

**The Only Salvation**

As they tried to find their way out, they ended up gwtting trapped in the Night Mother's chambers...  
"Danm It!" yelled Nazir. "There's got to be a way out of here!"

They looked around but found nothing, that's when Arthur felt something... a chill down his spine that seemed to make him feel colder... soothing him from the heat of the flames. Then he heard a voice, the Night Mother's voice...

_"Listener... I am your only salvation..."_ said the Night Mother with a caring tone. _"Come and embrace me..."_  
Suddenly, the Night Mother's iron tomb sprung open, Arthur knew his mother would protect him. He did not hesitate, and quickly ran to her coffin.

As he went inside the tomb, the doors behind him had shut fast. As he looked to the Night Mother's corpse, he felt the presence of the Night Mother, seemingly protecting him. Suddenly, he heard a loud crashing noise, and the sound of glass breaking. Arthur realized the Night Mother's tomb fell back to the water-pond in the main part of the sanctuary.

Arthur was relieved, safety atlast. His relief was short-lived asl he felt the water quickly gushing in from the outside. Arthur panicked, he was trapped, he would drown if the waters kept coming in at that rate. Soon the coffin was filled with water, and Arthur had held his breath. As he did so, he felt the water seem to be forming something... a spirit as if a wisp-mother. It was the Night Mother, and she embraced Arthur.

As Arthur ran out of breath, he panicked frantically. But the Night Mother held him close, and as all around him became dark, she whispered sweetly to him,_ "Sleep..."_

* * *

Arthur woke up to hear his sister, Babette, somewhere near, just outside the coffin. Arthur felt well rested, he didn't know how long it had been, but he could no longer hear the burning of the fires or the smell the intoxicating smoke. He hoped all would be well...

Arthur was able to hear something being pulled, a loud noise.  
"Hurry, Nazir!" exclaimed Babette. "I'm telling you, he's in there!"  
"I'm going..._*pull*_ as fast..._*pull*_ as I can, you _*pull*_ stupid she-devil." complained Nazir. "I don't see you..._*pull*_ helping."  
"I'm not exactly built for manual labor." replied Babette. "Now come on, you've almost got it."  
"Argh..._*pull*_. One more..._*pull*_"exclaimed Nazir. "Yeah!... There."  
"Can you get it open?" asked Babette eagerly.  
"I think so..." replied Nazir looking at the locks. "Just hold on a moment."

As Arthur heard Nazir picking away at the locks. He felt the presence of the Night Mother once more, and she spoke yet again.  
"_Listener..."_ called the Night Mother.  
"Yes... sweet mother?" asked Arthur, bowing his head.  
_"You must speak with Astrid..."_ ordered the Night Mother. _"Here, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary..."_  
Arthur's eyes widened with shock as he heard the Night Mother's request. Astrid has survived... Arthur nodded quickly and he tried to jump out of the tomb, forcing open of door. He fell down on his back, but quickly got back up.

He looked to his front and saw Nazir, Babette as well as Lucien, seeing if he was alright.  
_"My Listener?"_ asked Lucien worriedly.  
"Woah, woah woah." said Nazir, trying to calm Arthur down. "Slow down, it's alright. You've been though a lot."  
"Maybe you should sit down and rest for a while..." advised Babette.

"No! The Night Mother spoke to me again! We must find Astrid!" exclaimed Arthur.  
"What?! She's here? Alive?!" exclaimed Babette.  
"By Sithis I thought we lost her..." said Nazir. "Let's go!"  
"_Lead on, my listener..."_ said Lucien.

Arthur ran through the sanctuary searching every room that was able to be searched. He made his way to Astrid's room. He saw a secret entrance that was open... as he looked into it... he couldn't believe what he saw.

Astrid, burnt to the flesh, lying on the ground... barely alive...


	49. Assassin's Tale - 22 - Betrayal

Author's note : _Have been a bit busy, couldn't post any chapters for the week, but things should resume as normal as of now!_  
**  
****  
**

* * *

****

**Betrayal**

Arthur's eyes grew wide in disbelief as he saw Astrid lying on the floor next to some lit candles., burnt to the flesh. He ran straight by her side, throwing back his cowl. Her eyes were closed, but opened in surprise when she heard someone rushing into the room. Nazir and Babette followed Arthur inside, and Babette gave a startled gasp. They were both speechless...

Arthur got down on one knee, crouching low to speak with Astrid who could only give pained whispers.  
"You alive!... _*cough*_... Thank Sithis!" exclaimed Astrid, her voice filled with pain. "You're Alive!"  
"Astrid..." called Arthur, his eyes filled with sorrow and disbelief.  
"Shhhh..._*cough*_... Please..." said Astrid trying to talk without pain. "There is much..._*cough*_... I have to say..._*cough*_."

"Astrid...I'm sorry... I have failed you... failed the family..." said Arthur with much grief. "I..."  
"No, no Arthur..._*cough*_... I'm the one who should be sorry..." interrupted Astrid, "The Penitus Oculatus... Maro..."  
"They found out... I don't know how..." explained Arthur.  
"I...I am the one who told them..." stated Astrid hesitantly and in despair.

Arthur's eyes filled with his realization... He leaned back on the charded wood behind him, in disbelief... in his mind, it already seemed clear she was the one... but he didn't want to believe it. He trusted her...  
"Sister...why?" asked Arthur in both shock and despair.  
"Maro..._*cough*_... he said that by giving in to him...he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone... forever..." explained Astrid, with much regret.

Arthur looked around, to the burnt sanctuary he once called home... he didn't know what to say...  
"By Sithis..._*cough*_... I was a fool...All of this, my fault..." said Astrid with much regret and guilt.  
"You...just wanted to protect our home..." said Arthur, with a sad tone. "I...I understand, sister..."

"No, no..._*cough*_...You are the best of us...and I nearly killed you..." replied Astrid with remorse. "...as I have killed everyone else..." she continued.  
"I...I pity you, sister..." said Arthur with sadness. "Sithis will judge you in the void..."  
"No! Don't pity me!" exclaimed Astrid hastily, almost shedding a tear. "I deserve whatever fate the Dread Lord has in store for me!"  
"I betrayed you... and in turn, Maro has betrayed me..." she continued. "...Fitting."

"I trusted you, sister... do you still not trust me?" asked Arthur, still heart-broken to hear her trust in him was just a ruse.  
"I just wanted things to stay the way they were!" replied Astrid in despair. "Before Cicero... before the Night Mother."  
"Before...you." she continued. "I thought I could save us... I was wrong..."  
"Sister...I..." said Arthur, trying to think what to say...  
"_Shhh_... please... You're still alive... there is still a chance..." interrupted Astrid. "A chance to rebuild... to start over."  
"That's why... I did this..." explained Astrid, gesturing slowly to the candles around her...

Arthur stood up, and looked around. A circle of lit candles, surrounding Astrid. Next to her, was a fine-bladed dagger, and Nightshade petals.  
"The Black Sacrament?" asked Arthur, not sure what that would do.  
"Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother..." explained Astrid. "I am the Black Sacrament..."  
"What are you saying?" asked Arthur, still trying to understand what she meant.  
"I'm saying you were right..." replied Astrid. "The Night Mother was right..."  
"The Old ways... they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries..." she continued, "I was a fool to oppose them!"

"And to prove my... _*cough*_... sencerity..." continued Astrid, looking to the walls of the burnt sanctuary. "I have prayed for a contract..."  
"Astrid..." said Arthur, feeling sorrowed to see her suffering.  
"You lead this family now..." said Astrid. "I give you the Blade of Woe, so that you can see it through..."  
"You must...kill..." said Astrid. "Me..."  
Arthur's eyes filled with tears, but he closed his eyes before they could leave. He strengthened his heart, because he knew it had to be done.  
He was comforted by knowing that to kill her, was to end her suffering. He prayed silently she would find salvation.

Nazir and Babette said their good-byes to Astrid, and proceeded to the other room, not wanting to see the deed be done.  
"Oh Astrid..." cried Babette saly, on her way out.

Nazir turned to Arthur, and a hand on his shoulder.  
"Astrid did the right thing... now it's your turn..." said Nazir with sorrow, "End her suffering..."

* * *

**The Final Sacrament**

Arthur lifted the Blade of Woe. He rubbed its sharp blade with the petals of the Nightshade. He crouched down on his knees and lifted the blade in the air.

"_Sweet Mother...Sweet Mother...Send your child onto me..._" chanted Arthur, closing his eyes hard. "_For the Sins of the unworthy...must be baptized in blood..._"

"_...and Fear_." finished Astrid, as Arthur's blade pierced through her, "Thank you... Listener..."


End file.
